El Fantasma de la Ópera
by Hatsune-san
Summary: Una hermosa y exquisita voz retumbaba en el escenario, pero también en su corazón. Él la arrastraría por caminos de pasiones escondidas y la sometería con susurros y atenciones. La amaría en silencio. AU ADV: Lemon muy explícito SxSxIxM
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todoo/aas! soy nueva en esta web y no sé muy bien como funciona esto, pero no pasa nada! Bueno, quiero lanzar muchísimas advertencias ya que en esta historia habrá muchos giros y no será la "típica leyenda del fantasma".

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son de Kishi, y la historia es una pequeña adaptación de una obra que adoro. (No es la versión del gran maestro Lerroux, El Fantasma de la Ópera). es un UA con mis cambios y mis idas de olla -como alterar la personalidad de muchos de los personajes-, y habrá lemón muuuuuy explícito ( yo creo que un poco de lascivia mueve mi mundo xDDD) como violencia y lenguaje no apto para menores. Así que aconsejo que al que no le guste el lemon o sea menor de edad, se abstenga de leer esta historia (aunque la mayoría nos pasamos este consejo por el forro xDDD). Y lo último de las advertencias, todo esto está basado en el mundo de Naruto, es decir, los lugares y los nombres pertenecen al manga... no a la vida real.. así que... si veis amegakure (la aldea de la lluvia) o Konoha... o más... es por eso...

Si me olvido de algo, ya lo subiré en el próximo capítulo.

También quiero aclarar, que esta historia girará en torno a los cuatro personajes principales (Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi y Madara), y habrá personajes secundarios muy importantes (como Ino, Shikamaru, Karin y Chôji). No es la clásica novela en la que el vizconde perfecto y guapo se queda con la adorable y preciosa cantante de ópera, oh no, por Kami... esta historia va dedicada a todos aquellos que quisieron que la señorita Daaé se quedara con Eric.

No voy a pedir reviews desesperadamente (bueno, un poquito sí xDDD), pero sí me gustaría críticas constructivas y el saber si puedo continuar la historia. Ya que a mí en lo personal, me encanta, y me gustaría compartirla con vosotros si me lo permitís... Bueno.. se aceptan reviews con opiniones xD...

Así pues, y sin más dilación, os dejaré con mi preciada historia... Disfrutarla y esperar el próximo capítulo con anheloo :D...

Ja neee! ^^

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

1º: La obra.

Haruno Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la suave tela resbalar y deslizarse por el corsé que ceñía su cuerpo. Jamás había imaginado que podría llevar un vestido como aquel, de un tono rosa pálido con encajes de todos los blancos posibles, y con joyas de diferentes tonalidades verdes adornando aquel precioso pedazo de tela, aunque aquella pieza fuera pesada y tuviera que taparse la nariz a causa del empalagoso perfume de Karin.

Sin embargo, se lo pondría nada más ni nada menos que para interpretar el papel de Julieta delante de un verdadero público en la obra _Rómeo et Juliette_ de Gounod.

Todo esto había comenzado la noche anterior. Karin, la verdadera protagonista de la obra, había sido víctima de un pequeño accidente en el escenario y echa una furia, había salido del teatro maldiciendo y pisando fuerte cada uno de los escalones que conducían a la salida. Estaba indignada y asustada, y el resto de personas que había en aquel momento en la sala empezaron a murmurar.

- Oh Dios mío, ha sido el Fantasma! –exclamó una bailarina sorprendida. Miró hacia la salida del teatro y dio media vuelta, escondiéndose detrás de un tramoyista.

- Seguro que ha sido él! –corroboró uno de los chicos mientras observaba el lugar con temor.

- Él fue quien me robó mi borla de polvos! –gritó una muchacha perteneciente al grupo de bailarinas.

- Dicen que anda como una sombra –comentó otro mientras caminaba sigilosamente, imitándolo. El jefe de tramoyistas, Danzô, se acercó a ellos silenciosamente y puso los ojos en blanco para asustar a las pequeñas ratitas y a los jóvenes.

- Es un malvado –añadió el hombre- Tiene los ojos negros como el carbón y los dientes podridos. Siempre va con ropas oscuras y su piel es arrugada y amarilla. Si os encuentra solos merodeando por el teatro, os dará caza y os comerá vivos –entonces, todos los allí presentes lanzaron una exclamación de horror y comenzaron a murmurar más cosas sin sentido, hasta que Madame Yamanaka los acalló.

- Si tenéis tanto tiempo para murmurar, también lo tenéis para trabajar, me equivoco? –preguntó duramente la mujer- poneos manos a la obra pequeños y dejar de decir insensateces o yo misma os devoraré! –se puso en medio del escenario, donde se había formado un corralito de jovencitas que aún seguían murmurando y estas huyeron a la sala de descanso de las bailarinas- Hinata, a trabajar! Aunque seas nuestra bailarina principal eso no te quita que ensayes. Andando!

Sin duda, era muy desafortunado que ese incidente hubiera ocurrido el mismo día en que los nuevos administradores habían entrado a tomar las riendas del teatro. Monsier Asuma y Hatake habían sido respetados y temidos al mismo tiempo, pero los nuevos, los señores Nara y Akamichi procedían de una empresa de recogida de basura y se habían quedado con los ojos agrandados de la sorpresa.

Sakura, que estaba cerca de ahí, pudo escuchar lo que estaban conversando:

- Fantasma de la Ópera? Asuma y Kakashi no nos dijeron nada de esto –comentó Chôji con cierta inquietud mientras miraba a Shikamaru. Este se metió las manos en los pantalones y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco- crees que puede significar algo?

- Podría tratarse de una extraña leyenda, sólo eso. Ya sabes como son la gente del teatro, con sus absurdas supersticiones y cuentos, qué problemático –contestó simplemente mientras se reía con desgana. Encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada- ahora el problema es cómo reemplazamos a Karin para el estreno de la obra de mañana. Aquí no hay ninguna que cante como ella.

- No podemos cancelar la obra –dijo monsier Akamichi desesperado. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodarle por la frente amplia y llena de pequeñas arrugas- vienen el conde y el vizconde Uchiha.

Y entonces, antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta, madame Yamanaka salió del cuarto de las bailarinas y la empujó contra los dos administradores.

- La señorita Haruno sería una buena sustituta para el puesto de mañana por la noche –dijo mientras deslizaba los dedos por su largo y sedoso pelo rubio. En realidad, Yamanaka era una mujer de grandes proporciones y al cruzar los brazos bajo su busto, sus enormes pechos casi rebosaron del corsé que llevaba puesto. Por un momento, los dos hombres se quedaron embobados mirando aquellas dos inmensas protuberancias, tersas y pálidas, hasta que un carraspeo por parte de la dueña les llamó la atención. Monsier Nara se quedó mirando a Sakura con una ceja levantada mientras la inspeccionaba. La pelirrosa juntó las manos ante la posibilidad de tener una oportunidad tan grande como aquella y los miró con angustia.

- Una de las bailarinas? No sé…

- Vamos Shikamaru, qué mal puede hacer? Total, no tenemos a otra –monsier Akamichi miró a la joven, que se había sonrojado ante la leve desaprobación que había percibido en monsier Nara, y después, Chôji se posó con sus ojos marrones en Ino. Esta movió a Sakura y la instó a que se acercase al escenario para que cantara. La joven, con la garganta reseca y temiendo que no le saliera nota alguna, se acercó a la plataforma y con un chasquido de dedos por parte de madame Yamanaka, los músicos volvieron a sus asientos, abandonados al mismo tiempo que la huida furiosa de Karin, y afinaron los instrumentos.

Cuando la melodía sonó, abrió la boca para cantar, redondeada y con notas largas y precisas, tal como su ángel le había enseñado, sacó todo el aire y se dejó llevar. Al momento de subir al escenario, el pánico la había invadido, aún cuando las butacas estaban vacías. Pero en el transcurso del tiempo, y entonando con voz suave y delicada, pero a la vez fuerte y precisa, había sentido que aquél era el mejor momento de su vida. A sus dieciocho años, Sakura no había experimentado una sensación como aquella. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose todos aquellos asientos abarrotados de gente que venía a la obra, y recordando cada detalle minúsculo del teatro.

Aunque los administradores no le permitieran cantar esa noche, ella ahora mismo estaba cantando, haciendo lo que siempre había soñado desde que era una niña.

Si esa iba a ser su única oportunidad, _él_ la había preparado muy bien, porque estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Había aprendido que las cosas cambian muy rápido en la vida y que había que coger las dichas que se le ofrecían a uno, porque era algo precioso y excepcional.

Cuando terminó de cantar, no pudo evitar el hacer una reverencia, aunque no hubiera público delante de ella. Entonces, se giró para admirar el rostro severo de Ino, que tenía un gesto leve de aprobación y, después, al escéptico monsier Nara.

Estaba sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, mientras la preparaban para la representación de aquella noche, con la que se darían a conocer los nuevos administradores y los nuevos mecenas y patrocinadores del teatro, Ino estaba detrás de ella, inspeccionándola con ojo crítico y observándola en el espejo.

- Estas preciosa, Sakura –dijo en voz alta y clara. Ellas dos se intentaban ver por encima de las tres coordinadoras de vestuario, que estaban dando los toques finales al vestido, zapatos y joyas- _Él_ estará muy complacido.

Al oír ese él, Sakura sintió el aire a su alrededor caldearse, aunque la punta de su nariz estuviera fría y el vello se le erizara. Sintió arder sus mejillas ante el cambio de la atmósfera, como si fuera una suave caricia en la nuca. Ay, si su ángel se mostrara en persona y no sólo se tuviera que conformar con escuchar aquella hermosa voz magnética, adormecedora, con la que la deleitaba en sus clases de canto.

- Es mi mayor deseo el complacerle, madame –pronunció suavemente mientras no dejaba de mirar el espejo.

Según madame, su mentor había preferido que utilizara ese camerino, ya que no estaba ni en el coro ni en las bailarinas.

- Vamos, basta de alboroto! –ladró Ino a las chicas que estaban en aquella habitación, curiosas y asustadas por el cambio de aire. Miraban hacia todos lados buscando algo que lo pudiera explicar- Fuera!

Ino las sacó del lugar y entonces, se volvió para mirarla desde el marco de la puerta.

- Él desea estar contigo un momento antes de que cantes.

Sakura se sorprendió ante esto. Las clases en dónde le enseñaba a dominar su voz y a sentir la música con todo su ser, se las daba o bien en la capilla, que es donde iba a rezar por la muerte de sus padres y donde lo conoció por primera vez, o bien en el conservatorio. Pero nunca se comunicaba fuera de estos. Lo haría ahora?

Madame Yamanaka salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras su paso y ella continuó mirando al espejo. La luz suave y cálida de la estancia comenzó a apagarse y a hacerse más tenue, y las sombras empezaron a ondular por el camerino.

Lo sintió. Él estaba ahí, su ángel de la música.

Se agitó la lámpara de gas y se apagó con un silencioso sonido. El corazón le comenzó a latir desbocadamente y las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Pero no se movió de su sitio, aunque vio que lo que antes era su reflejo en el espejo, ahora era una tenue sombra de matices grises negros y plateados.

Entonces, tuvo la sensación de que algo ligero y cálido, fuerte y suave le bajaba por la curvatura de la espalda del vestido. Sintió el calor más cerca de su piel y el corazón latió aún más desbocadamente. Él estaba ahí, estaba en la misma habitación que ella!

Sintió deslizarse por su brazo unos dedos enguantados en piel suave, fresca, flexible, y ella cerró los ojos para sentir aún más ese roce. Suspiró lentamente mientras esa mano seguía el recorrido de su antebrazo y hombro, para seguir con su cuello y hundirse en su cuero cabelludo. Se le encendió la excitación ante su contacto, haciendo bajar pequeños relámpagos de placer a su vientre. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez más sonoramente y alargó la mano hasta el cristal, notando el contraste del frío espejo con el calor abrasador de su cuerpo.

Él resopló, de pie detrás de ella, y Sakura percibió su altura y su fuerza en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

- Esta noche en el escenario, cantarás para mí.

Como siempre, el timbre de su voz la asustó por su intensidad, la arropó con su dulce candencia, la atormentó con su deje de burla. Su voz encarnaba la belleza de la música que ella tanto amaba con su ritmo, su tono y su serena e implacable autoridad. Y esa noche, en vez de hablarle desde un lugar oculto entre las sombras, estaba detrás de ella, junto a ella, tocándola.

- Sí –dijo. Desesperada por verlo, comenzó a girarse en su dirección, pero él se lo impidió, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

- No.

Nunca había visto a su ángel; sólo lo había oído hablarle desde la oscuridad, como ahora mismo estaban, o incluso con la tenue luz de una lámpara cuando la visitaba a solas para practicar, y en la capilla, cuando él cantaba en un murmullo bajo, fantasmagórico, mientras ella rezaba por el alma de su padre y por la de su madre. Sólo una vez lo había sentido tocarla, y era cuando ella estaba medio dormida, así que no sabía si había sido cierto o no.

Pero eso no era un sueño, sus manos enguantadas recorriendo sus hombros y aferrándose a su cuello, no lo era. Muchas veces se había preguntado si era un espíritu o un fantasma, pero la cálida solidez que tenía en la espalda le decía todo lo contrario.

Era un hombre, pero de ninguna manera era un espectro que se fuera a disolver sin más. El Fantasma de la Ópera era un ángel con una voz misteriosamente exquisita.

Cuando cantaba, era una potente voz de tenor.

Cuando la mimaba, suave terciopelo.

Cuando se enfadaba, fría y cortante como un cuchillo.

- Sakura –susurró él en su oído, su boca muy cerca y cálida.

Las sílabas de su nombre sonaron profundas y mimosas, elegantes. Ella abrió la mano derecha en el espejo dejando un poco de humedad producida por los nervios y la otra la dirigió por encima de su cabeza y tocó el pelo de su ángel. Suave y sedoso, hundió los dedos en él y notó el movimiento de su cuero cabelludo en las yemas. Algo en su espalda comenzó a presionarle a la altura de las caderas. Estaba excitado y, por la forma, tenía un miembro largo, duro y sólido; aquello lo percibió a través de las capas de tela de su vestido y los pantalones gruesos de él y su sexo comenzó a inundarse en oleadas de placer.

Retiró la mano del espejo y buscó detrás de ella, a la altura de la cabeza y palpó algo suave, dúctil y blando. Aquello la consternó, no era ni pelo ni piel, entonces, qué sería?

Él se apartó, le cogió las manos, se las bajó a la altura de sus caderas y las mantuvo entre ellos, donde la joven podía sentir el roce de los pliegues de la capa.

- Me sorprende tu osadía, Sakura.

- Por qué no puedo verte?

- Me verás cuando sea el momento indicado.

Sakura sintió algo cálido y ligeramente húmedo en su cuello que le hizo bajar estremecimientos de placer al vientre; intentó girarse pero él la agarró más fuerte y se lo impidió.

- Cuando sea el momento –repitió él, con al boca sobre la delicada piel de su hombro- Ahora…canta para mí esta noche, y si me complaces, serás recompensada con mi veneración.

Y repentinamente, ya no estaba.

Volvieron a encenderse poco a poco las luces y el camerino volvió a tener aquella atmósfera tranquila. La única señal de que había estado allí había sido las marcas de sus dedos y mano en el espejo, y un brillante hilillo en su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mar de caras, el calor de las lámparas de gas, el borde del escenario, las luces y el sonido de sus profundas respiraciones y el mosaico de emociones y sensaciones no abandonaban su mente mientras cantaba. Sentía salir la música de su cuerpo como si fuera liberada por una energía reprimida. Oía las reverberaciones cuando las notas agudas y largas llenaban el espacio del escenario. Y entonces al hacer su última inspiración y dejar salir la última nota, al mar de caras embelesadas se unieron aplausos atronadores, vivas y gritos.

El ángel de la música estaría complacido.

Y por encima de los gritos y vítores, oyó una profunda voz en su corazón _bravo, bravísimo_.

Entre bastidores vio a madame Yamanaka, asintiendo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sus despejados ojos calculadores.

Tuvo que continuar en el centro del escenario haciendo esmeradas reverencias una y otra vez dentro de su pesado y ceñido vestido, mientras a sus pies caían rosas, guantes e incluso sombreros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde el palco que ocupaban, el conde y el vizconde Uchiha la observaron bajar la cabeza cuando hizo su tercera reverencia. El público seguía rugiendo y aplaudiendo.

- Una mujer muy hermosa, muy exuberante –musitó Madara, el conde, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento- No me extraña que Hinata no quisiera presentármela durante nuestro romance. Es la Señorita Haruno, no? Me gustaría saber de dónde ha venido y cuánto tiempo lleva aquí. Nunca la he visto en el salón de las bailarinas ni en el de las cantantes. Dónde ha estado escondida?

- Su padre murió hace unos años –contestó Itachi, su hermano menor- No sé cuánto tiempo lleva aquí en el Teatro de la Ópera. Yo me enteré esta semana de que estaba aquí. No he hablado con ella desde hace años.

- Bueno, no me extraña que hayas insistido tanto en venir sin la compañía de la señorita Sabaku no.

Madara observó que Itachi no apartaba la vista de aquella chica de pelo rosado que estaba en medio del escenario.

- Conocí a la Señorita Haruno en la orilla del mar cerca de Amegakure hace unos años. Te acuerdas de ese verano? Tú estabas ahí también ese primer día cuando los conocí, a ella y a su padre.

- Seguro que no olvidaría un cuerpo tan hermoso si lo hubiera visto.

No, desde luego. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar junto a una mujer tan hermosa sin encontrar una forma de poder probarla. Y con una actriz, sería fácil llegar y cogerla, pese a la creciente fuerza de la burguesía, que creía que con la Tercera República y la elevación de su clase, las actrices habían cambiado su moral y ahora eran unas jovencitas recatadas y tímidas.

Irrisoria suposición.

- Éramos más jóvenes entonces –dijo Itachi- y ella tan sólo una niña. Impedí que se le volara el fular y se lo llevase el oleaje. Oh, mírala! Parece a punto de desmayarse!

Se levantó de un salto como para correr a su lado, pero Madara se lo impidió y lo volvió a sentar de nuevo.

- Siéntate, querido hermano. No es apropiado que un Uchiha haga el ridículo por una cantante o bailarina, ni siquiera por una tan bien dotada como ella. Y, mira, ya la han cogido. No se iba a caer al suelo delante de todo el público sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello no?

Madara se giró para mirar a Itachi, pensativo.

- Pareces bastante interesado en ella.

- Nunca he conocido a una mujer más hermosa y encantadora. Ese fue un verano inolvidable y además, pasé mucho tiempo con ellos. Tú estabas tan metido en tus asuntos que no te diste ni cuenta. Conocí a su padre, un violinista fabuloso; nos tocaba y ella cantaba. Por aquel entonces, su voz era pasable, pero prometía mucho. Y mírala ahora, tan bella y con una voz hermosa. Monsier Haruno nos contaba historias relacionadas con el ángel de la música y la pequeña Hime, historias de Amegakure, de donde ellos procedían. A él nunca le gustó vivir aquí, en Konoha, y solía contarnos historias de su tierra, por la que sentía una inmensa nostalgia.

Itachi parecía sumido en sus recuerdos, cosa que fastidiaba muchísimo a Madara, que prefería vivir el momento.

Se levantó.

- Entonces me imagino que debemos darnos prisa en ir a felicitar a la señorita Haruno por su bella actuación. Estará encantada de renovar su amistad contigo, mientras yo voy al salón de las bailarinas, donde está Hinata esperando renovar su amistad conmigo.

Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios. _Eso podría ser muy interesante, _pensó.


	2. El escenario

Hola de nuevoooo! como veis.. he tardado nada más y nada menos que un día en actualizar, y la excusa que tengo es, que no voy a poder subir capítulos hasta este viernes, y no os quería dejar con las ganas xDD... así que, ya me veis por aquí...

La verdad me ha sorprendido mucho que os atrayera esta idea del fantasma, la verdad... Yo estoy haciendo una adaptación de una novela ya existente, por lo que no es mía, pero los momentos que elijo y el orden enq ue los pongo, al igual que escenas que me invento, sí lo son... así pues... no sé que decir xD...

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews... dentro de nada os contestaré a todos :)...

Por favor, si alguien ve publicado este fic en otra página o algo opr el estilo, que se comunique conmigo, porque no me gustaría ni un pelo que lo plagiaran... me pondría como mona chita de cabreada xDD... hehehe bueno xD...

Este capítulo es más largo... por lo que creo que os gustará un poquitín más xDD...

**ADVERTENCIA: **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLÍCITO, POR LO TANTO, AL QUE NO LE GUSTE, QUE NO LO LEA :)...

Y lo de siempre, que los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptación de una de mis obras favoritas... feliz navidad! (pero qué coño dices o.O! -Nada nada... tú a lo tuyo xD...)

Bueno, echada la suerte... iré a los lindos mensajitoooos *O*...

MilfeulleS: Bueno, me alegro mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo... te lo agradezco un montón que abrieras la barrera... y condecoraras este fic con su primer review xD... hehehe de verdad, gracias... :)... tranquila, no te llevarás una decepción xD...

Ornella Carcuro Lavanchy: hehehe, tranquila, el Fantasma mantendrá ese halo de misterio hasta que se desvele la verdad... He intentado hacer que los personajes encajaran lo máximo posible... pero no sé si lo he conseguido...hehehe muchas gracias por tu review :)... a parte, ya me leí tu fic y esta muy bien ^^... continua de acuerdo :D?...

Alvebia: Si te gustó que el Fantasma se excitará así... imagínate en este capítulo... irá como una moto xDD...hehehehe muchas gracias por tu apoyooo ^^... cuidate :)...

lobita-uchiha: hehehe, pues aquí tienes la conti... a sólo un día de publicar el primero... :)... me alegro de que te gustara... y espero que el segundo también lo hagaa! nos vemos en el tercero ^^... cuidate! :)...

X-Blazen Divny-X: Hola! bueno, intenté reparar los errores del anterior... pero el guión sigue haciendo de las suyas... y lo maldigooo ¬¬... hehehehe... espero que continues la historia y que no te quedes hasta tan tarde despierta! (bueno, quien soy yo para decírtelo, si también hago lo mismo xDD)... por favor... continúa opinando sobre mi obra :)... me gusta saber que hay errores que he de reparar... graciaaas ^^... cuidatee! :)... Ja ne!

sakata-2: Muy buenaaas! hehehe tranquila... lo que sí se saldrá de la obra será todo el lemon cargado que va a haber capítulo si, capítulo también... aunque no sigue todo como en la película, esta basado mucho en la relación amorosa entre estos tres angelitos míos... pero espero que te guste igual... y siento si estoy destrozando una obra tan genial y sublime como la de Lerroux (no es que me hayas acusado ni mucho menos, pero me siento culpable por hacerle esto a esa genialidad creada por un ser magnífico xDDD... pero tenía que intentarlo xD...)... Y el final será la cosa más inesperada... (o no... porque sabemos cómo va a acabar... SxS... sólo digo eso xDD)... graciaaas por tu atención:9... cuidate mucho! Ja ne :)!...

Nadesiko-san: hehehehe... me haces feliz *O*... sí sí, yo también he visto algunas adaptaciones que me han echo tirarme de los pelos... pero bueno, no estoy diciendo que la mía a lo mejor no te haga tirarte de los pelos también xDDDDDD... hehehe... yo amo esta obra... pero le voy a dar un final que a mí me hubiera gustado... así que Lerroux se va a joder un poquito xD... hahaha espero que continues leyéndolaaa! y para que veas cómo he desarrollado la escena de lemon... léela tú misma :)... (atención, tengo una mente muy perversa... y tengo pensado un lemon para varios capítulos más adelante (eso no quita que antes haya muchos más xD..) que va a ser realmente perverso y erótico... hahahaha) besos y cuidatee! Ja ne :)!

Bueno, al fin pues, os dejo con mi más amada historia :)... divertíos y disfrutarlooo! Ja ne :)!...

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

**2.** El escenario.

Cuando por fin salió del escenario, todas las bailarinas se acercaron a ella rodeándola. Aún cuando ese papel era temporal, toda la experiencia había sido como un sueño. Las chicas la acompañaron de vuelta al camerino como si de una heroína se tratase ya que, eso era ella. Había conseguido su sueño, junto con el de todas las demás muchachas que formaban el coro y el ballet.

Aunque atolondrada por la experiencia y con las palmas de las manos sudadas y las rodillas que le flaqueaban, Sakura no se podía sentir más feliz. Había cantado a la perfección, entonando suavemente y con la voz pura y fina, vestida con aquel pesado pero precioso vestido, y los aplausos dedicados solamente a ella junto con las caras embelesadas fila tras fila que la honraban.

Era como si retrocediera en el tiempo al momento en que, siendo muy niña, vio a la hermosa señora vestida como un ángel con aquella pieza de seda blanca adornada por rubíes y con el cabello rojizo cubierto de cadenas de plata y blancas, mientras ella, la pequeña Sakura, la admiraba con adoración.

Nunca olvidaría cuando aquella mujer abrió sus redondos y brillantes labios para dejar salir aquel increíble sonido. Recordó cómo se le ensanchó el corazón en el pecho al oír su voz, cómo quiso tocar la orilla de sus faldas, que rozaban el suelo con sus hermosos encajes delante de sus inocentes ojos. Recordaba cómo había deseado ser esa mujer, como un pajarillo que dejaba salir todas aquellas notas suaves y preciosas y al mismo tiempo ser una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Y tuvo la seguridad de que ahí, en medio del escenario y siendo observada por todo el público, ante tal admiración, la mujer se sentía dichosa y feliz. Tenía que serlo, porque no se podía ser tan bella y tan adorada sin sentirse feliz y segura.

Finalmente, se convenció de que esa mujer que había en el escenario era su madre, que había fallecido a sus cinco años. El recuerdo lo utilizaba como un talismán, como una vía de escape y como una vía de inspiración ante aquella vida insípida y aburrida que había llevado hasta el momento.

Su solitaria vida con su padre, que seguía sumergido en el dolor por la pérdida de su mujer, tenía muy pocos placeres. Él, al ser un famoso violinista, viajaba por todos los países y ella se tenía que habituar a eso. Sólo después de afincarse junto al mar en ese verano tan lejano en Amegakure decidió quedarse.

Y esa noche, con las piernas temblorosas y el estómago revuelto, se había convertido en aquella mujer que tanto había admirado. Pero al momento de llegar ante la puerta de su camerino, una voz descarnada, que nada tenía que ver con la de su ángel, la llamó.

- ¿Señorita Haruno?

Aquella voz terrenal sonó detrás de ella y la distrajo de abrir la puerta para zambullirse en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Mientras se giraba, comentarios siseados por las bailarinas y las chicas del coro se hicieron presentes.

- ¡El vizconde Uchiha!

- ¡Es él!

- ¡El hermano del nuevo mecenas!

Entonces lo vio y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

- ¡Itachi! –exclamó, sin pensar.

Pero claro, él era un amigo de la infancia, al que había llegado a conocer gracias a aquel corto pero feliz verano en Amegakure.

Qué guapo estaba y cuánto había crecido; estaba alto, todo él bien cincelado y elegante, desde sus esbeltos dedos largos hasta su cabello oscuro recogido en una coletilla baja. Su pelo brillaba bajo las luces tenues del pasillo y en sus ojos oscuros se reflejaba la dicha y la alegría. Vio que vestía el uniforme de Akatsuki, pero no le importó, ya que en ese entonces, a ese chico le gustaban las aventuras.

Él avanzó hacia ella y el mar de chicas se abrió ante Itachi. Qué pensaría si le dijera que su ángel le había enseñado a cantar y había pulido sus técnicas y que, al fin, ¿se había convertido en la hermosa señora? Entonces, cogió la llave que tenía Sakura entre sus manos y le abrió la puerta del camerino.

- Permítame, Señorita Haruno.

El hombre le dio paso a la pelirrosa y esta entró seguida por él. Cuando Itachi pasó al lado de ella, sus faldas rozaron las botas negras del chico. Ya le habían llevado flores y había floreros por todas partes.

Itachi se le acercó y llevó una de sus enguantadas manos a sus labios, posándolos sobre la tela.

- Sakura, has estado magnífica.

- Itachi, qué alegría verte –dijo mientras retiraba la mano y la posaba en la mejilla de él, cálida y suave.

- Has crecido mucho. No podía creer que fueras tú, mi pequeña Sakura, la que cantaba como un ángel.

Un ángel.

Repentinamente, se sintió nerviosa y se apartó del lado de él.

- Itachi, no soy un ángel.

- Lo eres –protestó- un hermoso ángel. Tendré que poner todo mi empeño en venir a la ópera todas las noches, ahora que Madara y yo somos los mecenas y que tú eres ahora la nueva estrella.

- Espero verte a menudo –dijo ella, y al instante sintió un cambio de aire. Era _él_. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que supiera de la existencia de Itachi y de que ya tenía un admirador.- ¿Sabes? Necesito comer algo. Además, he de ir a ver a los administradores. Han pasado muchos años, Itachi.

- Si, desde luego, me hará muy feliz acompañarte a cenar.

Ella abrió la puerta y fue saludada por una multitud de admiradores que sonreían y traían consigo ramos de flores.

- ¡Ah! Caramba –musitó Sakura muy consciente del leve cambio de la atmósfera, apenas palpable.

Itachi pasó por su lado y se interpuso entre los admiradores y ella, impidiendo que vieran el interior del camerino, o quizás, que vieran demasiado de Sakura.

- Iré a buscar mi coche y pasaré a recogerte –habló él mientras la miraba por encima del hombro. – ¿Llamo a alguien para que ayude a cambiarte?

- No, no, gracias Itachi, podré yo sola.

Entonces, él cerró la puerta y se quedó en medio de la oscuridad, sola, aunque no del todo.

- ¿Madame Yamanaka?

Ino estaba detrás de ella soltándole rápidamente los botones de la espalda del vestido.

- Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche, Sakura. Pero él no estará nada complacido si descuidas tu descanso a favor a asuntos sociales.

El vestido se abrió y madame Yamanaka pasó sus manos cálidas por toda la espalda y por los hombros, hasta que la prenda calló al suelo.

- Guárdate de enfadarlo, Sakura. Su ira es insoportable. ¿Estás segura de que es juicioso ir a cenar con el vizconde?

O sea, que tenía razón al saber que a su ángel no le haría ninguna gracia que tuviera un admirador.

- Pero tengo que comer, madame. Además, es un viejo amigo, a parte de ser el hermano del patrocinador. Eso nos traerá suerte y éxito al teatro.

La cara de madame Yamanaka se endureció de preocupación. Se inclinó sobre tu oído y su cálido y húmedo aliento la estremeció:

- Ten cuidado, Sakura. Siendo su alumna tienes la oportunidad de encumbrarte, con o sin el favor del hermano del patrocinador. Si lo complaces, él te cuidará como no te imaginas. Es genial y bueno, pero egoísta, y si lo disgustas, su ira será inmensa, ya que no está dispuesto a compartirte. Con él como profesor, no tendrás que preocuparte por encontrar un protector como las otras chicas.

¿Eso quería decir que su ángel era su protector? ¿O simplemente quería estar seguro de que ella no olvidaba sus enseñanzas?

En lugar de preguntárselo, cambió de tema.

- ¿Itachi de protector? No creo que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento. Tan sólo es un viejo amigo –añadió Sakura quedamente.- De todos modos, haré caso de tu advertencia, madame. Sólo es una cena para celebrar mi debut.

- Espero que no lo olvides, querida mía. Ahora rápido, debes cambiarte y prepararte para la cena. Claramente hay que celebrarlo, pero ha de ser una comida breve para que puedas descansar esta noche. Toma, usa este vestido.

- Muchas gracias madame, es precioso –dijo cuando Ino salió del camerino.

Todo estaba en silencio, como Sakura. Pero aquella noche, la pelirrosa era la estrella, y todo el mundo deseaba verla y hablar con ella. Ya no era tan tímida como de niña, y estaba segura que Itachi quería algo más, porque si no, no se hubiera molestado en ir a verla.

Claro que no era una chiquilla inocente, madame Ino se había encargado de eso personalmente. Las había inculcado en las artes del erotismo y las instruía en todo; ya que ella se sentía responsable de cada una de sus ratitas.

El teatro era una profesión, les decía Ino, que permite a la mujer estar bastante al mando de su vida, incluso a la hora de elegir amante o protector, si es joven y guapa o por lo menos tiene talento, en el escenario y en el tocador. A sus ratitas les enseñaba a aprovecharse, en lugar de que se aprovecharan de ellas. Les indicaba cómo elegir y atraer a un buen protector que no las maltratara físicamente en el tocador y que, por lo demás, las tratara bien.

Pero ella no pensaba que Itachi quisiera ser su protector, ya que Sakura se los había imaginado viejos y calvos, como aquellos que se llevaron a las ex bailarinas Kim y Tayuya.

Sakura nunca había estado en la situación de atraer la atención de un posible protector. Y en el caso de que hubiera ocurrido, se habría guardado de hacerlo. Porque ella tenía una fama de recatada, ya que escondía todo lo que podía sus pechos y sus tobillos.

Aunque tal vez aquella noche había llamado la atención de Itachi y por eso, se había apresurado a bajar al camerino y a tapar la puerta con su alta y delgada figura. Tal vez sólo quería protegerla de otros hombres que querían aprovecharse de su debut.

No, no colocaba a Itachi en aquella categoría de hombres bigotudos y mofletudos que miraban a las bailarinas y actrices como si fueran caballos en venta, pero tampoco lo descartaba.

Y en ese momento en que debería estar caminando en dirección a la salida, donde estaba Itachi esperándola con el carruaje, se sorprendió de estar haciéndolo en dirección contraria. Caminaba en dirección al escenario.

Rara vez había tenido la ocasión de aparecerse en el gran habitáculo. Los pasos por encima de la tarima resonaban por todo el lugar como eco en una cueva. Eran ecos de representaciones antiguas, de perfumes y aplausos maravillosos.

No sabía qué la impulsaba a subirse a la plataforma, pero hizo caso de su interior y se movió en su dirección con pasos sigilosos y cortos. Al parar de caminar, se encontró en frente de todas las butacas de la sala. En la oscuridad, el escenario parecía la boca de un lobo, grande y ancho, atemorizante.

De repente, el aire se agitó, como una suave brisa, y escalofríos bajaron por toda la espalda y el vello se le erizó. Tuvo una gran tentación de girarse para ver que había a su espalda, pero se pasó la mano derecha por el brazo y antebrazo izquierdos, esperando.

De un momento a otro, un foco de arriba se encendió iluminándola, destacándola en medio de la oscuridad siniestra que la rodeaba. Apenas hace unas horas había estado debajo de él, pero el calor que transmitía era abrasador y le calentaba las zonas expuestas a este, como los hombros, el escote y los brazos que no llegaban a ser cubiertos por los guantes.

Aquel rayo de calor le nublaba la visión, como había hecho cuando cantaba. No veía más allá del límite del escenario. Lo único que sentía era que se abrasaba.

- Sakura…

El sonido de su nombre, suave, arrollador, erótico, venía de atrás. ¿O tal vez de arriba? No sabía qué decir.

Como por arte de magia, su corazón comenzó a latir presurosamente.

- ¿Ange? –preguntó entre estremecimientos.

Y antes de que pudiera girarse, lo sintió detrás de ella, _otra vez._ Él le enseñaba y cantaba con ella, pero nunca se aparecía en persona. Hasta hoy, y dos veces. _¿Qué ocurriría?_

Él cerró sus manos enguantadas y un poco pegajosas sobre su cuello y lo acarició con lentitud. Millones de descargas bajaron a su vientre en un segundo. La respiración se aceleró al igual que su alocado corazón. Aquel hombre siguió bajando las manos con delicadeza, acariciando la piel expuesta de sus hombros, y siguió deslizándolas hacia los antebrazos, bajándole el vestido. La tela se quedó ceñida sobre sus pechos, dejándole al descubierto los pezones, que estaban duros, y siguió desnudándola bajo el calor del foco.

- Me has complacido inmensamente esta noche, querida mía –musitó él, con voz ronca y melodiosa.

Ella sintió arder sus orejas y hormigueos recorrieron su cuello, hombros, brazos, pechos y pezones, vientre y más abajo. Se atrevió a mirarse, y vio sus manos enguantadas de color negro agarradas a los hombros, y la profunda hendidura de sus pechos, que estaban levantados y juntos por el corsé, y también, más abajo, las aureolas de sus senos rozando el satén granate.

- Gracias –suspiró mientras el calor se apoderaba de su vientre bajo. Subió su mano para cubrir una de él y sintió un leve estremecimiento en sus dedos. ¿Sería de rabia? ¿O sería un estremecimiento igual que los que la sacudían a ella ahora mismo?

Abrió sus dedos, enfundados en guantes blancos, y los posó entre los negros enguantados de él. Sintió el calor traspasar el cuero y la tela y se volvió a estremecer. Él levantó su mano libre y recorrió el cabello de ella, recogido en un moño, peinándolo, y después la agarró de la nuca y la echó hacia atrás. La luz blanca cegó sus ojos y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas salir de ellos.

Entonces él le rozó la cara con la suya, desde atrás; ella sintió la cálida piel sobre la mandíbula derecha y la presión de sus labios. Mantuvo la cabeza inmóvil y los ojos cerrados, para protegerlos de la luz y para disfrutar del momento. Intentó hacer una inspiración, y sólo consiguió estremecerse y soltar un lastimero sollozo, por el placer que sentía arder donde él la estaba besando.

Sintió esos labios cálidos, húmedos, eróticos, recorrer su mandíbula y bajar por un lado del cuello. Los estremecimientos aumentaron y ella no hizo nada más que abrir la boca para emitir un inaudible gemido. Las piernas le hormiguearon y llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, buscando su cara. Necesitaba conocerlo, _sentirlo._

- No –gruñó él mientras le retiraba la mano y la apartaba de su cara.

Con un movimiento rápido, presionó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y las sostuvo ahí.

Ella lo sintió moverse y levantar la otra mano. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que le estaba atando las muñecas e intentó liberarse del agarre, pero él era mucho más fuerte, y en unos segundos, la tuvo ahí, de pie, con los codos levemente flexionados y sus extremidades atadas en un nudo duro e inflexible.

- ¿No sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? –le susurró él amablemente al oído.

Parecía que su repentino enfado había pasado. Entonces él se movió y se situó al lado de ella, un poco más atrás. Y Sakura no pudo ver nada más que su mano enguantada, su pierna embutida en un pantalón de tela negra, que estaba cruzada delante de su falda, y su brillante zapato de charol negro.

Intentó mover las manos, pero cada vez que las movía, sentía la cuerda que colgaba de la pasarela moverse. Se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo; no era capaz de hacer ni una inspiración completa.

- Ahora –suspiró él, acercándosele más, colocando una mano en uve en su garganta y la otra detrás de su nuca- te enseñaré cuánto me ha encantado tu actuación, _Sakura…_

- Ange, por favor…- la voz se le cortó y apenas fue audible, y no tenía ni idea de qué quería pedirle.

Él se rió suavemente pero no contestó con palabras. En lugar de eso, bajó la mano a su vestido y le fue abriendo con experticia todos los botones que hasta hace unos momentos se los había atado madame Ino.

Pasó la mano por debajo del cordoncillo de acero del corsé, deslizándola por su pecho izquierdo y sacándolo de la copa de la prenda. Entonces, pasó su pulgar enguantado por el duro pezón y a Sakura le vino una oleada de placer. Al instante, su entrepierna se inundó con el líquido de la excitación. Claro que no era una niña inocente. Ella había perdido el honor cuando tenía dieciséis años con uno de los tramoyistas. Una verdadera experiencia.

Ella intentó bajar los brazos para acariciarlo, pero no se acordó de que no podía. Al ver esto, él volvió a reír quedamente y siguió acariciando el pezón con suma lentitud y cuidado.

- Relájate, voz mía –musitó, con su voz aún más ronca de antes.

Siguió con su pequeño pezón mientras que con la otra la bajaba por la espalda del vestido y la ahuecaba en sus nalgas.

Sakura pegó un salto cuando esa mano se introdujo en su camisola y en sus calzones, y sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo ensanchándole la hendidura entre las nalgas. Intentó apartarse, pero él aumentó la presión con la mano, descendiendo la palma de una por las nalgas, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por la parte delantera del vestido, hasta la entrepierna. Entonces presionó ahí, en el sexo, con la palma, y la movió en círculos por encima de la seda y encajes que la cubrían.

Con las muñecas atadas, percibía que no había salida. Estaba a su merced, con una mano por delante, presionando aquel punto por encima de las capas del vestido, mientras que con la otra por detrás la empujaba hacia la palma. Sentía los pechos hinchados, ceñidos, y los pezones tan duros que le dolían con tan sólo rozar la tela. Tenía frío y le hormigueaban los brazos por la falta de sangre. El calor del foco los abrasaba a los dos y el sudor le recorría la cara, los hombros, el cuello, los pechos, la hendidura entre estos, y le hacían la piel más resbaladiza.

Movió bruscamente las caderas, aunque no supo si para liberarse o acercarse más, lo que fuera, con tal de aliviar la tensión que se iba acumulando dentro de ella.

Sin dejar de friccionarle con la mano delantera en ese lugar, deslizó un dedo enguantado por el líquido que le mojaba la hendidura de la entrepierna. Ella emitió un gemido audible al sentir la intrusión de aquel dedo impersonal, por estar cubierto por un guante, en la vagina. Entonces, él le empujó el cuerpo hacia atrás y con la palma de la mano que tenía por delante le friccionó el borde del pubis. _¿Cómo podía haberlo palpado por encima de tanta ropa?_

Esos pensamientos se evaporaron cuando él dejó de presionar por delante y tironeó del corsé para liberar sus pechos, hinchados del deseo. Ella quedó balanceándose, equilibrada sobre el dedo que él le tenía introducido en la vagina, y los pechos quedaron desnudos bajo la luz del foco, con los pezones rosados en punta, duros y tiesos, esperando ansiosos a ser acariciados. Cuando él pasó su mano libre por uno, y después por el otro, el placer cayó en espiral por todo su vientre y más abajo, volviendo a mojar la hendidura entre sus piernas, y por ende, el dedo de su ange. Hay, Kami-sama, ¿_y si alguien los descubría?_

Él le frotó y pellizcó los pezones y ella movió las caderas, intentando encontrar alivio, algo, un final.

- Ah, sí –murmuró cerca de su oído. Su voz, ronca y profunda, se notaba ansiosa- Te abres a mí. Sí, voz mía, puedes estremecerte y gemir. Es una bella música la que haces ahora sobre este escenario, actuando sólo para mí.

Sakura no era una ingenua e inocente chiquilla a la hora de darse placer, pero nunca había sentido aquella intensa fiebre de deseo combinada con la incapacidad para moverse como deseaba, para tocar y acariciar como necesitaba. Jamás había sentido ese frenesí de necesidad que sentía en ese momento ahí, de pie, no, colgando, porque le flaqueaban las piernas y ya no era capaz de tenerse recta.

Cuando él bajó su negra cabellera y cerró su boca en tornó al pezón más cercano, ella ya no pudo contenerse. Gritó, y sintió el peso de su cuerpo tirando de la cuerda tensa que le sujetaba y apretaba las muñecas, dejándola impotente. Sentía humedad y líquido por todas partes, por entre las piernas, en el pecho, del sudor causado por el calor de la luz; estaba empapada, palpitante, jadeante.

Gritó, porque ya no podía contener la frustración que le iba en aumento dentro de sí. Él le chupó el pezón, introduciéndolo y apretándolo con tanta fuerza en la boca que Sakura pensó que debía chillar de dolor y gritar de placer.

Entonces, él retiró el dedo, le frotó el dilatado clítoris, presionándole la hendidura entre los labios de la vulva, mientras ella movía en círculos las caderas, tratando de aumentar esa presión, hacerla más rápida, más fuerte, al ritmo que necesitaba. Él le soltó el pezón y apartó la boca.

- Córrete para mí, Sakura. Venga, ahora.

Nuevamente le presionó ahí con la mano, sosteniéndole las caderas mientras ese ágil dedo la frotaba desde atrás, en círculos, introduciéndolo y sacándolo, hasta que por fin el placer llegó a su cima y ella se estremeció, gimiendo y gritando por el orgasmo que la inundó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Entonces quedaron solamente las secuelas: silencio, sólo interrumpido por los resuellos de los dos; la sorda vibración en la entrepierna; el dolor en el pecho donde él le succionó con tanta fuerza; la mano enguantada de él subiendo por su trasero, mojándole con el líquido de ella los contornos de las redondeadas y turgentes nalgas. En ese momento, apartó la cara de su pecho y se colocó a sus espaldas antes de que ella alcanzara a verle algo aparte de su brillante pelo negro, y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y apretó el cuerpo al suyo.

Ella sintió el bulto de su miembro erecto en la base de la espalda desnuda, a través de los pantalones, insistente y prometedor, duro. Sentirlo le produjo un renovado deseo que la atravesó como una punzada hasta el vientre.

- Espero que tu placer haya sido tan grande como el mío –musitó él en su oído, ya seguro de su vista. Sopló levemente su oreja e hizo un amago de una sonrisa.

La voz no le salió tranquila, sino entrecortada y ronca, como si se hubiera esforzado en sacarla pareja. Subió las manos por sus brazos desnudos y continuó por los codos hasta llegar a las muñecas.

- Creo que el mío ha sido más grande –contestó ella, intentando recuperar la voz, temblorosa aún por la última sacudida de placer que había tenido.- Pero si deseas y me desatas, Ange, me gustaría acariciarte, y verte.

- Me llamo Sasuke. Puedes llamarme así, pero ahora no es momento. Compórtate esta noche, voz mía, y volveré a ti pronto. Tu aprendizaje sólo acaba de empezar.

Ella notó cómo se le ensanchaba a él el pecho apretado a su espalda al hacer una honda inspiración.

Él retuvo el aire un momento y luego lo espiró.

Entonces bajó las manos enguantadas con los dedos abiertos a lo largo de sus brazos, se las pasó suavemente por la cara, por la mandíbula y el cuello, después por los pechos, y estuvo un momento acariciándoselos; luego las bajó y las apretó con fuerza sobre su vientre y en la entrepierna. Al contacto de sus manos enguantadas siguió la excitación, y ella se desmoronó bajo el peso del deseo, cerró los ojos y echó atrás la cabeza y su cara quedó bajo el brillo de la luz del foco. Él bajo la suya y presionó sus labios contra los de Sakura y entonces, desapareció.

La dejó ardiendo en deseo, con los pezones duros y en punta, uno más enrojecido que el otro, por la boca de él, e irritado. Nuevamente le vibraba el sexo, con el recuerdo y el renovado deseo. Sintió frío en la espalda, por no estar ya él detrás de ella, y porque el vestido le colgaba de los brazos levantados.

Antes que lograra entender que él la había dejado abandonada y medio desnuda en el centro del escenario del Teatro de la Ópera, cayó algo de arriba. Le bajaron los brazos hasta la cintura, con las muñecas todavía atadas, y la cuerda golpeó el duro suelo de madera a sus pies.


	3. Jamás la tendrás

Hola a todos de nuevo! Como dije, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo del Fantasma de la Ópera! Muahahaha…verdaderamente me estoy dando prisa en subirlos porque dentro de nada empiezo los exámenes y no me gusta dejaros con la tensión del próximo capítulo… porque sinceramente, a mi tampoco me gustaría xDD…. Y bueno… no sé xD… Me he quedado sorprendida de ver tantos reviews… sois los mejores T.T… a parte, las visitas a este fic sí que me han dejado estupefacta! Me gusta que me dejen un comentario valorando mi trabajo al adaptar esta preciosa y trágica historia, pero me encanta todavía más que la gente se pase por aquí para leerla… en verdad… muchas gracias… (aunque sigo sin entender lo que significan Hits… qué es eso de sensacional? Cómo que pone xD?) Y a ver… tenía un montón de cosas más por decir… ah sí!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene referencias al sexo y lenguaje vulgar. Así que si no os gusta… no sé porqué seguís leyendo xD…. No… es coña… leer… no os llevaré por mi locura… os lo prometo xD…

MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ANÓNIMOS! YA PODÉIS COMENTAR MI FIC SI OS APETECE! GRACIAS A UNA DE MIS LECTORAS QUE ME ALERTÓ DE ESTE GRAN FALLO... MUCHAS GRACIAS LOBITA-UCHIHA! Pues eso.. que soy una súper despistada de remate xDDDDDDDDDDDD...

Esto es un UA y los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia, que es una adaptación que he hecho xD… Si alguien ve esta historia publicada en otro sitio, por favor avisarme… y bueno, ahora entro en temas de la obra…

Las personas que utilizan este lenguaje, no es porque se me haya ido la inspiración para buscar sinónimos xD… sino que quiero transmitir el grado de conocimiento que tiene ese personaje, es decir, utilizando palabras vulgares sólo demuestra lo estúpido y asqueroso que es… o lo que quiera que digan… bueno… y otra cosa más…

Cuando me refiero a la cara desfigurada de Sasuke, esas extrañas cicatrices, imaginaros que son como las marcas que le salen a Hinata y a Nêji cuando realizan el Byakugan … Y si a alguien en un momento determidado de la historia (no tiene por qué ser ahora...) no le salen las cuentas de la edad o eso, que me lo digan, y yo se lo aclararé :)...

Si se me olvida algo, ya lo subiré en el próx. chapter! OS ESPEROOOO *O*!

A ver...

Hola (Diálogos normales)

_Hola_ (Pensamientos, palabras que sean importantes, acotaciones de los personajes...cosas interesantes vamos xD)

**Hola **(palabras importantes, títulos o por el estilo :)... )

aclarado esto… pasamos a los comentarios xD…

**MilfeulleS: **Hehehehe me alegro demasiado de que te gustara :)... hombre, habrá capítulos demasiado intensos, y en otros, donde la situación será tranquila... no puedo poner tanta intensidad siempre (aunque me encantaría... pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo xD...) de verdad... me alegro... y ojalá sigas comentando :... me hacen feliz tus reviews... hehehe MUCHO! Cuidate!... Ja ne :)!

**Alvebia: **Sasuke aún tardará como unos cuatro o cinco capítulos en dar la cara... hay que dejar que el misterio corroa a nuestra pequeña Sakura :)... es una fantasma atrevido muahahahaha! Y te sorprenderás de esa rivalidad que tienen... porque ya sabes... todo queda en "familia" :)... xDD... por favor... sigue leyendo... me harás muy feliiiz :D... cuidate mucho! Ja ne :)!

**lobita-Uchiha**: hahahaha muchas gracias por decirme lo de los anónimos... porque te juro... no había caido en eso xDD... en verdad... no me enojo, creo que hasta me alegro demasiado de que me lo digas (con lo despistada que soy, hasta podría haberos puesto sin comentar a vosotros y luego me extrañaría de que no comentarais xDDDD...) Pues nada, aquí traigo otra entrga, que espero que te guste :)... nos vemos! cuidate! Ja ne :)!

**SOFILENN:** Por qué tanta formalidad sofi xD? pero si nos conocemos desde hace mil xD... muahahaha...pues la verdad, hay veces que las historias con faltAS graves constantemente me ponen los pelos en punta xD... pero ya ves... me esfuerzo en no cometerlas :... me alegro de que pasaras a leerla... de verdad ^^... es muy chungo escribir lo que siente Sakura, son las escenas que más me cuestan en cuanto al canto :/... pero eah xD... espero que sigas escribiéndome! :)... cuidate mucho eh! y ya nos veremooos ^^... Ja ne ;)!

**Ikamaru:** hehehehe me alegro de fomentar la curiosidad hacia esta historia... pero como he dicho anteriormente, esta es una adaptación de otra obra que no es la de Lerroux... porque el final trágico de ese libro lo compenso con uno... más o menos bonito... pero hasta llegar a ese punto... mis personajes las van a pasar... mal no... lo siguiente xD... hehehehe... espero que sigas leyendo! cuidatee! Ja ne :)!

**Chiharu_Natsumi: **Hehehe ahora les va lindo, pero cuando pasen capítulos, me voy a regocijar en su dolor :) (Qué mala que soy xDDD).. muchas gracias por comentar :)... y espero que sigas leyendoooo :D... Cuidate! Ja ne :)!

**Evolucin**: Ostras... vaya coment xDDDDD... me ha molado mucho xDDD... muchas gracias por considerar esta historia legible... y espero que sigas leyendo... porque las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes :)... bueno cuidate muchooo ^^... Ja ne :)!

**zerezo-kittzz:** hehehehe sí... la intensidad y la lascivia mueven un poco mi mundo... este ch. será un poco más tranquilo... pero bueno, quien dice que el siguiente no sea una bomba de relogería :O? xDDD... espero que continues con la historia :)... cuidate! Ja ne!

Y para todos los que la habeis leído... muchas graciaaaaaas ^O^... muahaha... sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia! Disfrútenla y adelante! Ja ne ;)!

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

_3. Jamás la tendrás._

Sakura aún no había conseguido desatarse las muñecas cuando el foco se apagó, dejándola sumida en la completa oscuridad, medio desnuda y en el escenario.

Escuchó el suave sonido de tacón del mocasín contra el metal y comprendió que era Sasuke caminando por las pasarelas superiores del teatro, que normalmente eran el dominio de Danzô.

Después, todo se quedó sumido en silencio y la calma reinó en el ambiente, roto por los constantes jadeos de ella. Siguió escuchando los pasos alejarse y perderse por alguna pasarela del teatro y siguió tironeando con la cuerda. Cuando intentaba liberarse de aquellas esposas improvisadas, sus pezones rozaban, sensibles y adoloridos, las copas del corsé.

- ¿Sakura? –se oyó una voz dentro de aquella calma absoluta.

Ay, Kami-sama, ¡se había olvidado de Itachi!

- Sakura, ¿estás ahí? –volvió a preguntar el joven.

Ella tironeó con más fuerza de la cuerda, y esta cedió milagrosamente. Se desató deprisa y comenzó a colocarse el corsé en su sitio, agachándose y tomando posturas extrañas para meter los pechos dentro de las copas.

- ¡Sakura!

Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y ya podía oír sus pisadas. Por fin, el bendito corsé se había acomodado en su sitio, pero le era difícil ajustárselo sin ayuda de nadie, y menos aún atarse los diminutos botones que tenía el vestido a su espalda.

- Itachi, estoy aquí, en el escenario.

- Con que en el escenario, ¿eh?. ¿Reviviendo experiencias antiguas? –preguntó con voz pausada y risueña mientras se acercaba a ella.- Tan sólo deja que vaya a buscar la luz.

- ¡No! La luz no, sólo, ven aquí…Itachi –llamó ella con nerviosismo, gracias a Kami que Sasuke la había liberado de la cuerda, porque sino sería muy difícil explicar cualquier cosa a alguien, si la veía ahí atada y colgando.

- ¿Dónde estas, Sakura? –preguntó él mientras caminaba en dirección a la plataforma.

- Aquí, Itachi…-entonces, cuando lo sintió caminar por el borde del escenario, ella echó a andar hacia él. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y no veía a qué distancia estaba de Sakura, pero a los pocos pasos, se chocaron e Itachi la cogió por los hombros.

- ¡Sakura! –exclamó de repente. Pasar sus manos por la espalda de ella y encontrarla desnuda lo había sorprendido de sobremanera.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Nada malo, tan sólo ayúdame a atar los botones –Sakura esquivó la pregunta saliendo por la tangente y pasó sus manos por los hombros sólidos de Itachi. _¿Los de Sasuke serían igual de fuertes y anchos? ¿Sería igual de alto? ¿Cómo podía saber tan poco de él y sin embargo, Sasuke saber todo de ella, cuando había tomado tanto de ella?_

- Me parece que va a caérsete el vestido –murmuró Itachi con la voz ahogada, pero no apartó las manos de su espalda desnuda.

- Sí –dijo ella roncamente. La culpa la tenía Sasuke, por dejarla deseando más.

Itachi debió de malinterpretar el timbre de su voz, porque la apretó más hacia él y le aplastó los labios contra los suyos. Ella levantó la cabeza para recibir el beso y notó como sus pechos volvían a hinchársele y los pezones se ponían duros contra la tela del corsé.

Pasada la vehemencia inicial, Itachi suavizó el beso e introdujo su lengua, acariciando la de ella cuando esta abrió la boca para inspirar. La aplastó aún más contra él y sus senos casi desnudos rozaron su camisa de seda.

- Ooh, ¡Sakura! –dijo mientras se separaba de su boca, pero mantenía sus caderas juntas, haciendo estragos en ella, que sentía el bulto del pene erecto de Itachi a través de cinco capas de ropa. Su sexo comenzó a vibrar de manera desbocada y su respiración se volvió un poco agitada.- No podemos…-inspiró para tranquilizarse.- Mi hermano y los señores Akamichi y Nara nos están esperando, deberíamos ir.

Sakura se apartó de mala gana al sentir el deseo insatisfecho. Desechó la punzada de culpabilidad por estar besándose con Itachi, mientras antes había estado con Sasuke en una situación de mayor intimidad. Era culpa suya que la hubiera dejado con ganas de más. Además, Itachi era alto, guapo y amable, y podía verlo y tocarlo.

Pero sus besos eran diferentes a los de Sasuke. Itachi pasaba las manos por su cuerpo de forma tímida, como si tuviera miedo de acariciarla. En cambio, su ange no, era osado, sabía cómo tocarla y mimarla, elevando se deseo al punto máximo, tal como hacía con su música.

- Sí, vámonos, estoy muerta de hambre –dijo mientras observaba la oscuridad creciente de la sala. Se giró para darle la espalda al joven y lo instó a que atara los botones.- Cuando me los abroches nos iremos, ¿está bien? –murmuró suavemente, con amabilidad. Itachi subió sus manos lentamente por su espalda y estremecimientos de placer recorrieron su cuerpo.

Después de la cena volvería a descansar, se prometió.

Siempre dormía bien; pero esta noche, por lo que temía, sus sueños estarían llenos de algo más que del recuerdo de aquella voz descarnada y sensual; esa noche soñaría con sus caricias también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke iba por la pasarela como una pantera muerta de hambre: silencioso, rápido, con movimientos ágiles y fluidos. El hambre le roía el estómago.

Conocía los mecanismos y funcionamiento de la parte de arriba del Teatro de la Ópera de Konoha tan bien como conocía el resto. Desde el elevado techo plano abierto a la luna y al sol hasta los cavernosos túneles que conducían al lago subterráneo que serpenteaba en lo más profundo.

El Teatro de la Ópera era su dominio.

La música, su lenguaje.

Sakura, su obsesión.

Cierto que al principio no se había fijado en ella, ya que no estaba interesado en las idas y venidas de las bailarinas y cantantes. El teatro oscuro era su ámbito de acción. Después de que todos se marcharan a altas horas de la madrugada, él salía a inspeccionar el escenario y el patio de butacas, el vestíbulo de mármol, los camerinos e incluso los palcos.

Pero en una ocasión, tal vez hacía seis meses, cuando todavía era verano y sus noches cálidas eran cortas, no consiguió llegar a tiempo a su morada, o ella se levantó más temprano, y entonces la vio entrar ahí, en el escenario, tal como lo había hecho esa noche.

Ella no hizo nada en especial para llamar su atención. Sin duda alguna, Haruno Sakura no había sido la primera jovencita que había pisado el escenario para hacerlo suyo, y eso es lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo ella.

Llevaba su extraño cabello rosado atado en una larga trenza que le llegaba por la cintura; vestía con el raído vestido de chica del coro y de ballet, que tal vez lo habría llevado toda la noche y, cuando se acercó más para poder observarla mejor, se dio cuenta de que llevaba unas zapatillas zurcidas y unas medias con largas carreras en la parte de atrás de sus piernas.

Entonces ella cantó, ahí, sola en el escenario. No fue una interpretación brillante, ni siquiera había puesto emoción en ello, pero él pudo captar la promesa de su voz no cultivada.

Y después, ella se giró y Sasuke pudo contemplar, desde el lugar entre bastidores en el que se encontraba, su cara acorazonada con toda su fuerza; se le ablandó el corazón que había protegido con acero tanto tiempo. Se la veía muy triste.

Solitaria.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría sola, _¿tanto como él?_

En ese momento, sobre la pasarela, con la respiración jadeante, el corazón desbocado y el miembro atrozmente erecto, se detuvo a descansar y se apoyo en la rugosa superficie de la pared de ladrillos. Estaba a menos de un palpo del techo, en el rincón por encima y detrás de la embocadura. Le temblaban las manos; se quitó los guantes de piel, que sonaron con un suave ruido seco en el silencio, en el que sólo se oía su agitada respiración.

Por fin, después de meses de observar, enseñar y amar a Sakura desde lejos, la había tocado. _Acariciado._

La había acariciado y ella aceptó bien sus caricias. No había reaccionado con asco, y no se había echado a llorar ni se había deshecho de él.

Y a él le costó alejarse de ella, dejarla ahí.

Aplastó la cara contra sus dedos desnudos e inspiró; el olor de ella estaba impregnado en toda la palma de su mano y apoyó la cara enmascarada en la pared de ladrillos.

Se había hecho varias, curtiendo y sobando la piel como si quisiera excitar a una amante con sus caricias, hasta dejarlas tan suaves como la piel humana. Tenía una negra, para cuando quería vagar por la noche sin ser visto, y otra de color crema, que se fundía con su piel. Si debía llevar una máscara, tenía que ser cómoda, flexible, sensual. No debía sentir que la llevaba puesta; debía adaptarse a él de tal forma que la única manera de saber que llevaba una era tocándola.

O mirándola.

Rara vez se miraba al espejo, ni siquiera cuando llevaba máscara.

La máscara de piel clara que llevaba puesta, más flexible incluso que los guantes que tenía junto a su boca temblorosa, sólo le cubría la mitad de la cara: el ojo con el párpado caído, su mejilla y un lado de la nariz, desfigurados por extrañas cicatrices y el pómulo manchado. Y bajaba siguiendo la curva alrededor de la comisura de la boca, dejándole libres aquellos gruesos y sensuales labios. Se ataba en la parte de atrás, por encima de su abundante pelo negro.

Un leve sonido llamó su atención. Se despegó de la pared y se acercó a asomarse por encima del pasamano de la cuerda.

Una cara fea y arrugada le miraba desde una pasarela situada más abajo. Danzô, el viejo.

- Todo un espectáculo el que has puesto en escena ahí –dijo en tono burlón mientras se reía, mirándolo osadamente.- Bonito coño ese, y tú encontraste la manera de meterle mano.- Aunque no eres el primero, ¿sabes?

A Sasuke no le costó nada pasar por encima del pasamanos de la insegura pasarela y saltar a la de abajo. Cayó de pie y firme y se giró a mirar a Danzô.

- Eres un hombre ordinario y estúpido –le dijo.

Sentía pasar una rabia fría y contenida. Podía arder en deseo por Sakura, pero había aprendido a controlar sus otras emociones en aras de la eficiencia. No se enfurecía, actuaba con decisión.

Danzô tuvo la osadía de reírse, aunque retrocedió. A la tenue luz de la linterna que llevaba, Sasuke pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- Estaré encantado de guardarme para mí lo que vi, si me permites mirar…

Sasuke alargó bruscamente la mano y la cerró alrededor de su cuello. Le presionó la tráquea y levantó su cuerpo de comadreja separándole los pies del suelo.

- Si me entero de que te has atrevido a respirar el mismo aire que respira la señorita Haruno, si llegas a _pensar_ siquiera a ponerte a menos de veinte metros de distancia de ella, te haré más infernal aún tu desgraciada vida.

El hombre boqueaba, sofocado por los mismos dedos que tocaban el piano con tanta elegancia y belleza.

Sasuke apretó otro poco los dedos y luego los aflojó, y Danzô cayó derrotado a sus pies; una pierna le quedó colgando fuera de la estrecha pasarela.

- Que no vuelva a verte ni oírte, Danzô.

Diciendo eso, se giró y se alejó. La frustración que había estado centrada en su miembro ahora estaba diseminada por todo su cuerpo. La ira y el deseo eran una combinación monstruosa.

- Jamás la tendrás, rata escurridiza.

Danzô dijo eso con voz muy suave; tal vez no era su intención que lo oyera. El cobarde. Pero lo escuchó y se giró, justo en el instante en que se abalanzaba hacia él.

El hombre había dejado la linterna en la tabla, por lo que tenía las manos libres. Con una se sujetaba al endeble pasamanos de cuerda mientras que en la otra sostenía un plateado cuchillo.

- No eres otra cosa que un demonio enfermo, escabulléndote por la oscuridad –dijo, osado, al tener su arma.- Tienes que esconder tu asquerosa estampa.

Sasuke elevó un pie para golpearlo pero Danzô hurtó el cuerpo y continuó mofándose:

- Te escondes en la oscuridad, y anhelas lo que jamás tendrás. Ella no se dignará a mirar a uno de tu calaña, por mucho que se abra de piernas cuando la obligas. No te las abrirá para tu polla, para…

Sasuke acalló su voz burlona con los dos pies, levantándose afirmado en los dos pasamanos. Danzô cayó sobre los tablones y, cogiéndose de la cuerda, se levantó, con el cuchillo firme en la otra mano.

Cuando lo bajó, Sasuke hurtó el cuerpo y arremetió, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Entonces, la pasarela se ladeó y los pies de Danzô se deslizaron hasta el borde. Cuando la pasarela volvió a ponerse recta, el movimiento brusco hizo que este cayera al precipicio.

En la caída se quedó atrapado entre las cuerdas de los telones de fondo y de las luces, realizando movimientos desesperados para liberarse.

Sasuke se asomó y supo lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que sucediera, antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa por salvarlo.

Las cuerdas se enroscaron alrededor de Danzô y con los movimientos desesperados que hacía para liberarse, una de las ellas se enredó alrededor de su cuello, y cuando la última que estaba envuelta en su brazo se deshizo, el hombre cayó, en picado, y el cuello se le rompió con un feo chasquido.

Sasuke se giró, impasible, recogió sus guantes y dejó donde estaban el cuchillo y la linterna. Hizo camino por la pasarela hasta llegar a la escalera de metal y volteó para ver una vez más los dos objetos.

Por la mañana se encontraría el cuerpo de Danzô y sería otra maldad atribuida al Fantasma.

La pelea con él le había aplacado un poco la desenfrenada lujuria que le invadía el cuerpo, pero ahora, mientras bajaba en silencio aquella escalera, le volvió todo en oleadas, imágenes y sensaciones, atormentándolo, aunque se obligaba a contar los peldaños con el único fin de hacer algo para distraer y apaciguar su mente.

Pero contar no le distrajo, no le alejó las imágenes. La curva del cuello blanco de Sakura; los abundantes cabellos rosas rozándole la parte de la cara que llevaba descubierta; también se los imaginaba cayéndole en largas ondas por su blanca espalda. Los labios rosados tan llenos como los de su vulva, abiertos, invitadores. Sus resuellos de placer, cuando se movía sobre su dedo. Los pezones duros y en punta sobre sus pechos, moviéndose con cada estremecida respiración que hacía.

Toda ella vibrando en sus manos, entre sus palmas. Su aroma, a lavanda, a cerezas y a lo que fuera que le hacía ser Sakura. Líquido, humedad, por todas partes, y su almizclado olor entrando en su nariz mientras la tocaba. La _acariciaba._

Se le resecó la garganta y el miembro se le levantó, vibrante de excitación. Las palabras de Danzô lo atormentaron.

_Nunca se abrirá de piernas para tu polla._

_Jamás la tendrás._

_No eres otra cosa que un demonio enfermo, escabulléndote por la oscuridad._

Las mofas de Danzô se mezclaron con recuerdos de su juventud, de aquel tiempo aciago y horrendo al servicio de su hermano, cuando las chicas chillaban al verle la cara. Y su hermano las empujaba hacia él y lo obligaba a acariciarlas, para disfrutar viéndolas chillar y debatirse.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera de la parte de atrás del escenario, se giró. Había alguien allí..

Madame Yamanaka avanzó unos pasos, sosteniendo una linterna cuya luz arrojaba sombras a su joven rostro.

- Sasuke, ¿has matado a Danzô?

- Se ha matado él. Aunque ha sido una suerte para mí que lo haya hecho solo, porque yo tenía muchas ganas de ayudarle.

Ino se le acercó más. Olía a azucenas, aroma erótico para una mujer. Era la mejor amiga de su madre, que había muerto cuando él tan sólo tenía doce años. Ellas dos se llevaban unos cuantos años de diferencia, pero eso no importaba. Ambas se trasladaron a Konoha para seguir la profesión de bailarinas. De hecho, el único retrato que tenía de ella se lo había dado Ino, y en él aparecían las dos juntas. Pero no podrían haber sido más diferentes. Madame Yamanaka tenía la piel blanquísima y lozana, con un cuerpo de generosas curvas, mientras que la otra tenía una belleza exótica y el cuerpo cimbreño de su madre, que era de Kimigakure, aunque el padre fuera de Konoha.

Hace diez años, cuando tuvo dificultades y no tenía a nadie, recurrió a la única amiga que tenía, y desde entonces, Ino se había convertido en su protectora.

- Danzô era un hombre asqueroso que no sabía mantener cerrada la boca. Le había sorprendido espiando a las chicas más de una vez. No es una gran pérdida.

- Me echarán la culpa a mí.

Ella asintió.

- Otra tragedia más atribuida a tu leyenda. Eso sólo contribuirá a tu protección, Sasuke; ya sabes lo importante que es que continúes pareciendo una figura misteriosa, siniestra. Mientras sigas siendo una leyenda a medias, estarás seguro. Con un poco de estímulo, los administradores accederán a tenerte contento a cambio de que haya paz en el teatro.

- Y tú continuarás encargándote de que lo hagan.

- Me encargaré de que tengan todos los motivos para satisfacer tus necesidades. Considero mi deber tenerlos satisfechos…-a la luz tenue de la linterna, en la cara de Ino se dibujó una sonrisa de lascivia.- En todos los sentidos.

A Ino le encantaba la actividad sexual, y no se limitaba a satisfacer sus lujuriosos apetitos con una sola pareja, y ni siquiera con muchas. Se había acostado con legiones de hombres a lo largo de los años, y se enorgullecía de su habilidad para ocultar sus apetitos voraces tras una fachada de severidad y decoro.

- Me daré a conocer a ellos antes de presentarles algunas chicas –continuó, y lo miró pensativa.- Eso es algo que me gustaría hacer por ti, Sasuke. Hay una o dos chicas con las que se puede contar, serían discretas. Y si no, ya me encargaré de ponerlas de patitas en la calle.

- No –logró decir él con voz calmada, aunque sintió moverse su miembro en los pantalones.- Esperaré.

- Te estás volviendo tan casto como Sakura.

- Puede que tus chicas sean discretas, pero habrá cotilleos de todos modos. Y Karin, aunque no está bajo tu responsabilidad, tiene la voz más estentórea de todas. Es mejor que siga siendo el fantasma siniestro que he sido durante los últimos nueve años para que nadie pueda identificarme.

Sí, ya había pasado casi un tercio de su vida en aquel lugar, ocultándose y acechando, simulando que sólo era un espectro. _¿Alguna vez sería libre para vivir a la luz del día?_

- Como quieras Sasuke –dijo Ino, haciendo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

Después, ella se alejó, Sasuke sintió el furor de su miembro, que se negaba a calmarse, y volvió a pensar en su negativa. Podría haberla aceptado, sería fácil y rápido.

Pero ya hacía tiempo que había decidido no obligar a nadie a ver su monstruosa cara. No deseaba ver nunca más el miedo ni el asco que había visto en las caras de las chicas a las que su hermano lo obligaba a acariciar.

Y no deseaba a ninguna de esas chicas.

Sólo deseaba a Sakura.


	4. El conde Uchiha

Hola de nuevo! Veo que no os hago esperar mucho.. pero a partir de ahora… para actualizar los capítulos iré un poco más lenta… hehe… ya tengo los exámenes (el miércoles y el jueves…) y estoy un poco preocupada, pero anda más xD…. Lo más seguro es que suba el próx. El viernes o sábado… pero bueno…

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene lemon (por parte de Ino y uno de los administradores). Así que si sois menores de edad o no os gusta, absteneros de leer…

Esto es un UA y he hecho una adaptación de una de mis novelas favoritas, que no es la de Lerroux (que también es una de mis favoritas xD)…

Bueno, se me olvidó mencionar que también está mezclado en todo esto Madara…. Por lo tanto, la cosa es así…

SasuxSaku…ItaxSaku…MadxSaku… pero no os penséis que será la linda mujer que atrae a los hombres por su belleza y bondad, el conde irá a por ella más bien por venganza y lujuria (lo mueve todo la lascivia… yo lo dejo en el aire xD…) y otra cosa, menciono que Itachi quiere la aprobación de su hermano, así que pensar en la relación de Sasuke con su padre… xD…

Hoy tengo demasiada prisa para comentar todos los reviews, así que lo haré en el próximo, lo prometo… espero no decepcionaros con este ch. y no sé… muchas gracias por comentar, y otra cosa más, me gustaría que mis queridos anónimos comentaran, que ya lo pueden hacer xD… bueno, si no es mucho pedir, si no… no importa (yendo a un rincón de la habitación a hacer circulitos mientras llora deprimida…) Si se me olvida algo, ya lo subiré en el próximo xD….

Y bueno, aquí os dejo con la continuación de esta historiaa! Este fic va dedicado a todos/as aquellos que quisieron que el Fantasma se hubiera quedado con nuestra señorita Daaé!

**El Fantasma de la Ópera-**

4. El conde Uchiha.

Sakura se hallaba sentada al lado de Itachi en el restaurante donde fueron a tomar una cena tardía. En un rincón tranquilo, alrededor de una mesa rodeada por un enorme sofá curvo, los cinco estaban comiendo y comentando la exitosa representación de esa noche.

Itachi se había sentado de modo que su muslo tocara el de ella, y el faldón en punta de su frac caía sobre la parte de atrás del vestido de ella. Estaba solícito y encantador, encargándose de que su copa siempre estuviera llena del borgoña dorado oscuro y que su plato tuviera las mejores piezas de pollo asado.

Al otro lado de Itachi se había sentado uno de los nuevos administradores, monsieur Akamichi, que había convencido a su amigo para que la dejara cantar. Era más bajo y corpulento que el otro, y tenía unos ojos dulces de cachorro y unos mofletes rechonchos y con una especie de dibujo en espiral que hacían parecerle a un perro. Era un hombre tímido, y al parecer lo ponía nervioso mirarla detenidamente, aunque no podía aguantar desviar la mirada hacia ella cuando suponía que no lo estaba mirando. Era el tipo de hombre, pensó, poniéndose una uva en la boca, que tendría miedo de quitarle el camisón a su mujer y le sugeriría de hacerlo con la luz apagada.

Al otro lado de ella, y con mucha más distancia de la que tenía Itachi para con Sakura, estaba el otro administrador, monsieur Nara. Seguramente sería uno o dos años mayor que el señor Akamichi, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta y en punta. Tenía los ojos más astutos y perspicaces que Chôji, pero ya se había enterado de que él era el experto en música y el que manejaba al personal, y el otro, el que administraba el dinero.

Frente a ella estaba Madara, conde Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi y diez años mayor que él. Mucho después, ella caería en la cuenta de por qué el conde se había puesto en aquel lugar tan estratégico y las ventajas que le ofrecía. Era una versión más madura de Itachi, con unas ojeras más pronunciadas, el conde rezumaba poder y dominio, tanto en su declarada actitud de superioridad marcada por las ventanillas de su aristocrática nariz, como por sus delgados labios, curvados en un asomo de sonrisa condescendiente.

A su sombra, Itachi no parecía nada más que un chico guapo y formal que quería ganarse desesperadamente la aprobación de su hermano mayor.

- Por su uniforme, veo que es miembro graduado de Akatsuki –dijo monsieur Chôji a Itachi.

- Ah sí –contestó el vizconde, mientras rozaba con disimulo el muslo de ella al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, volviendo la atención luego al administrador robusto.- No hace mucho me gradué de mi formación y las prácticas en la Academia y me encontré sin mucho que hacer, hasta que mi hermano me invitó a unirme a él en el mecenazgo de su Teatro de la Ópera. No puedo dejar de pensar que fue una afortunada casualidad que, de todas las noches, justo me invitaran a la gala de hoy.

- Itachi se graduó como uno de los mejores de su clase –añadió el conde, dejando su copa de vino en la mesa con un elegante movimiento-, y después se marchó en un viaje alrededor del mundo. A sus hermanas y a mí nos complace que haya decidido volver durante un breve permiso antes de embarcarse en su próximo viaje.

- ¿A dónde irá esta vez? –le preguntó monsieur Shikamaru-. Yo no aguanto un viaje por mar, ni siquiera uno corto, porque me enfermo y lo encuentro problemático.

- Mi hermano tiene tanta influencia, que me asignaron para la misión de los Jinchûrikis–contestó visiblemente emocionado-, pero aún faltan varias semanas para que nos vayamos.

Por debajo de la mesa le apretó la mano a Sakura, como para decirle que nunca la olvidaría.

- ¿Esa es la misión en la que se irán a buscar a los nueve sujetos que fueron secuestrados para hacer experimentos?

- En efecto. Pero aún falta un mes para que me llamen, así que tendré muchas noches para volver al Teatro de la Ópera.

Entonces, monsieur Akamichi se atrevió a mirarla.

- Nuestra señorita Haruno ha tenido mucho éxito esta noche –dijo, y al instante volvió a aplicarse a sus patatas.

- Sí –dijo el conde, y añadió de improvisto-: pero ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió a esa cantante de la aldea del Sonido? ¿Karin? Aunque nuestra señorita Haruno hizo girar muchas cabezas con su belleza y su voz, siento curiosidad por saber cómo se las arregló una chica tan joven para arrebatarle el escenario a la estrella del Teatro de la Ópera. ¿A no ser que eso formara parte de vuestro plan como los nuevos administradores? ¿Fuera lo viejo y adentro lo nuevo, tal vez?

Sakura notó que los ojos negros como el carbón de Madara no se apartaban de ella, ni siquiera cuando le estaba hablando su hermano o los administradores. Eran unos ojos entornados, calculadores y perturbadores. Cuando ella se acercó más a Itachi, rozándole el brazo con el suyo, como si quisiera protegerse fundiéndose con él, Madara curvó la boca en una sonrisa sesgada, sardónica, como si lo entendiera y lo divirtiera.

- Karin se alteró muchísimo a causa de un accidente que ocurrió ayer en el escenario –explicó Shikamaru-, y decidió descansar los nervios esta noche.

- ¿Un accidente? –preguntó Itachi mirando a Sakura preocupado-. Es curioso, nunca se me había ocurrido que la ópera fuera tan peligrosa.

- No es más peligrosa que cruzar la calle –gruñó monsieur Nara-, a no ser que uno sea tan idiota que se crea las historias sobre el fantasma que ronda por el teatro.

- ¿Un fantasma en la Ópera? –preguntó el conde.

Se veía a las claras que eso lo divertía. Bebió otro trago de su vino color granate y volvió a llenar la copa con ademán ostentoso.

- Es una superstición tonta –replicó Shikamaru-. Hinata ha insistido en colocar una herradura en la mesa de la sala de descanso de las bailarinas, para que todos los actores y actrices la toquen antes de salir al escenario. Asegura que es un talismán que protege de la maldad del fantasma. –Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y su monóculo se movió al mismo ritmo-. De un fantasma que no existe.

El conde arqueó las cejas.

- A la bailarina Hinata no se la considera dotada de mucho sentido común, aun cuando en otros aspectos está muy bien dotada –dijo él mirándola a ella por encima del borde de su copa.

Ella desvió la vista y la concentró en el cálido muslo de Itachi rozándole el suyo, pensando que su cara y sus manos eran mucho más elegantes y tranquilizadoras que la intensa expresión de su hermano. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que era una suerte haber captado la atención del menor antes que la del mayor.

- La gente de teatro está loca, con su perdón, señorita –dijo Chôji-. Tienen demasiadas supersticiones absurdas. Es ridículo. Casi tuvimos que cancelar la representación de _El Valle del Fin_, que se estrena mañana, debido al decorado.

Al instante se puso a masticar rápidamente el trozo de pan, como si estuviera agitado o avergonzado.

Itachi lo miró perplejo.

- ¿El decorado? ¿Temen que se caiga? ¿Acaso no es simplemente un telón de fondo pintado?

- Ah, no, no. ¿No se fijó, señor, que el decorado tiene puertas y ventanas de verdad? ¿Y rincones y entrantes? Ese es el nuevo estilo, para hacerlo más realista, y nos gastamos treinta mil ryûs para construir el decorado del Cielo y de las Montañas para _El Valle del Fin_, para que nuestro teatro esté por delante de nuestros competidores. Y se negaron a ensayar con ese decorado. –El trozo de pan ya estaba destrozado, las migas desperdigadas y la corteza colgando-. No logro entender ese asunto.

Sakura se aventuró a hablar.

- Es el azul.

Todos la miraron, incluso Chôji, aunque enseguida desvió la mirada. Pero la atención del conde no se desvió.

- El color azul del decorado –explicó ella-. El cielo. Nadie quiere actuar con un decorado azul, porque trae mala suerte. Muerte o pérdida de dinero.

- ¿Muerte? –exclamó Madara- ¿Es eso cierto?

Sus ojos oscuros la recorrieron de esa manera arrogante y calculadora que la hacía pensar en los protectores. Pero no había nada paternal en su actitud.

Itachi pareció no notarlo.

- ¿Cómo se resolvió eso, entonces?

- Insistieron en que añadiéramos árboles y arbustos como adornos al decorado; otro gasto más, por supuesto –suspiró Chôji, alargando la mano para coger la barra de pan del centro de la mesa-. Otros diez mil ryûs.

El conde cambió tranquilamente de tema.

- No he dicho lo delicioso que es volver a verla, señorita Haruno. Me han asegurado que nos conocimos hace algunos años, cuando usted y mi hermanito jugaban en la playa de Amegakure. No es un lugar muy elegante, pero está cerca de la casa de mi tía. Donde se crió Itachi.

- Me ha recordado una época agridulce, señor conde Uchiha –dijo Sakura; ese verano fue el último que pasó con padre-. Mi padre murió el invierno siguiente, cuando yo tenía diez años.

- Fue madame Tsunade la que te crió desde entonces, ¿verdad? –añadió Itachi.

- Sí, ella y su marido, el profesor de música de la Academia Nacional del Teatro de la Ópera; eran amigos y admiradores de mi padre, que fue un gran violinista. Tuvieron la amabilidad de tenerme con ellos hasta que pude matricularme en el conservatorio.

A partir de entonces le resultó fácil abrirse camino hasta ocupar un puesto en el coro y en el ballet, siempre esperando la oportunidad para avanzar más.

De encontrar su lugar.

_¿Lo habría encontrado ya?_

- Ese día la conociste a la orilla del mar, Madara –continuó Itachi-. Yo le rescaté de las olas el fular negro. ¿Te acuerdas de haber estado allí, ahora que yo te lo he refrescado?

- Sí que lo recuerdo –contestó Madara, con la atención fija en Sakura-. Recuerdo a la niña, que se ha convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa. No me sorprende, Itachi, que decidieras reanudar tu amistad con ella. Si yo no tuviera ya una condesa, me sentiría muy tentado.

Y diciendo eso hizo una breve venia a Sakura, como dando a entender que eso era un homenaje. Pero ella vio la expresión en sus ojos y notó claramente que no lo era.

Desde que tenía doce años y comenzó a actuar con el coro y con el ballet, por cuatro mil ryûs al año, había vivido en la residencia para las internas del teatro, compartiendo habitación con otras chicas. Sumergida en ese ambiente hormonalmente activo, no había tardado en enterarse de los escarceos e interacciones sexuales entre hombres y mujeres, a través de las conversaciones susurradas, observando disimuladamente en los camerinos y vestuarios, y por esas torpes experiencias de toqueteos y manoseos que finalmente la llevaron a perder la virginidad a manos de uno de los tramoyistas.

Y claro, estaba madame Yamanaka, que hablaba sin pelos en la lengua de esas aventuras y experiencias e instaba a sus chicas a tomar decisiones y les enseñaba a emplear su poder femenino lo mejor posible. Y también a evitar quedarse embarazadas, y qué hacer en el caso de que eso sucediera.

Había visto las ávidas miradas que dirigían los hombres a las bailarinas, a veces con admiración, como la que le dedicaba Itachi a ella, y a veces con lujuria y aire de superioridad, como la estaba mirando el conde en ese momento.

Miró su mano desnuda que sostenía la copa de vino, con tres de los dedos cargados de gruesos anillos enjoyados, uno de ellos dorado con un dibujo escarlata en el centro, y se imaginó esa extremidad sobre su cuerpo. Sería fría y exigente; no le permitiría ni un instante de vacilación, ni estremecimientos de miedo o rechazo. Lo observó bajar los dedos, de puntas rectas y gruesas, por un lado de la copa, como si quisiera atraer su atención hacia ellos.

Desviando la vista de su mano la levantó y se encontró atrapada por esos calculadores ojos negros. Entonces él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió la atención a los demás. No le dirigió más la palabra aquella noche. Ni siquiera se dio por aludido de su presencia, aparte de una ocasional y penetrante mirada.

Cuando terminó la cena, Itachi se disculpó en nombre de los dos y ordenó que trajeran el coche.

Al llegar al teatro, Sakura se sorprendió contemplando el enorme edificio de mármol bajo otra luz. Desde que entrara a formar parte del coro y el ballet, apenas había visto la fachada de ese famoso lugar, porque la mayoría de entradas y salidas que hacían eran por las puertas traseras, donde estaba situada la residencia. Pero en ese momento en que el sol comenzaba a iluminar el perfil color crema de Konoha, Itachi dio la vuelta con el coche hasta la fachada del teatro, hasta la plaza circular lateral por donde estaba la entrada principal. Entonces se encontró mirando la colosal escultura de Hashirama levantando hacia el cielo el país del fuego, y de repente se sintió como si fuera tan poderosa y estuviera tan encumbrada como él.

Itacho no tardó en darse cuenta de su error y, sonriéndole pesaroso, azuzó a los caballos y dio la vuelta con el coche hasta la parte de atrás del edificio.

El camino a la zona residencial era larguísimo y sólo Sakura se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba.

- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –le preguntó Itachi en cuanto se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio.

Aunque sólo hacía unas horas la había estrechado en sus brazos y besado en la boca como si estuviera muerto de hambre, ahora, al parecer, se había despojado de esa intensidad y la miraba como si ella fuera algo delicado, como si se fuera a romper; como algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance, algo que tuviera que venerar.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? –le preguntó.

- Ahora. Esta noche. Mañana. Por la mañana. –Le cogió las manos y sus ojos brillaron dulces y luminosos a la tenue luz de gas del corredor-. Siempre, para siempre.

Ella se rió alegre, retiró las manos suavemente y se apartó.

- Esas son palabras muy fuertes, Itachi, y apenas nos conocemos.

- Te conozco desde hace años, Sakura, y nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Fue el destino el que nos separó y ahora nos ha vuelto a reunir otra vez. Si mi hermano no se hubiera convertido en el nuevo patrocinador del Teatro de la Ópera, yo no habría estado aquí esta noche para oírte cantar y reanudar mi amistad contigo. –Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como para mirarla mejor a los ojos-. ¿No te parece que me conoces? ¿No sientes la conexión entre nosotros?

- Sí, siento la conexión, el recuerdo de un precioso verano, de un tiempo feliz de mi vida. Te veo como a un amigo, una persona conocida, con la que me encuentro cómoda.

No alguien que la inquietaba. No, Itachi no era así.

_No la sofocaba._

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo siento lo mismo, Sakura. Hablaré con mi hermano…

- ¿Con el conde? –el calorcillo que había empezado a sentir se desvaneció-. ¿Por qué tienes que hablar con él?

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, radiante, como la de un niño pequeño.

- Porque si deseo cortejarte, debo asegurarme de que él lo apruebe.

- Pero ¡si eres un Uchiha! No te permitirá cortejarme. Nunca. Yo no soy…No puedes.

- Te cortejaré de todos modos, en secreto si es preciso –dijo él, enérgicamente-. Soy el hijo menor, no necesito casarme por el bien de la familia. Ahora se acepta que las actrices se casen bien. Mi hermano lo aprobará. Habló de tu belleza, de tu gracia, y en la cena vi que encontraba muy agradable tu compañía. Si no, no te habría hablado de modo tan informal.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío pasar por la nuca. No cabía duda de que el conde Uchiha la encontraba atractiva. Y su comentario informal se había parecido más al espectáculo de azuzar a los perros contra un oso que a una conversación. De todos modos, Itachi la hacía sentirse cómoda y feliz, y era la personificación de un singular recuerdo maravilloso.

Ahora, ella era la hermosa cantante, deseada y amada por todos. Ya no habría más soledad.

Tal vez algún día entraría en la gran sala del Teatro de la Ópera por la enorme y magnífica escalera principal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, madame Yamanaka alcanzó a divisar la capa oscura de Chôji antes de que desapareciera por una esquina del corredor.

- Monsieur Akamichi –llamó-, espere un momento, por favor.

Cuando le dio alcance, vio que sus pequeñas y redondas mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas y que evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Al parecer su atención estaba atrapada por sus generosos pechos, cubiertos decorosamente por su vestido de cuello alto.

Estupendo. Eso le facilitaría muchísimo la tarea. Hizo una larga y estremecida inspiración, con lo que se le zangolotearon tremendamente los pechos.

- ¿Sí, madame Yamanaka? –preguntó él con voz ahogada.

- Tengo algo para usted, señor.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Chôji, mirando la carta con el sello que le había pasado Ino-. ¿Efe cu?

- Efe o. Fantasma de la Ópera.

Esa afirmación valió la primera mirada a su rostro por parte del rollizo hombre.

- ¿Fantasma de la Ópera? Kami-sama, ¿de qué locura me habla? ¿De ese rumor imbécil que condujo a Karin a dejarnos ayer plantados?

- El Fantasma de la Ópera. Me imagino que los señores Asuma y Hatake le informaron acerca de su contrato con él cuando le traspasaron la administración del teatro.

Chôji ya había roto el sello y estaba leyendo la carta.

- ¿Contrato? –exclamó-. ¿Salario? ¿Palco cinco? ¿Qué es esto?

- Es muy sencillo –dijo ella-. El fantasma desea que se le pague su salario mensual, el que se le debe este mes y que asciende a veintitrés mil ryûs. Asuma y Hatake le pagaban dentro de los diez primeros días del mes, como creo que él indica. También insiste en que se le continúe reservando el palco cinco, siempre; usted sabe cuál es: el que está justo al lado del escenario. Anoche se molestó muchísimo cuando intentó entrar en él y lo encontró ocupado. A cambio, el cumplirá su parte del contrato, quitándose de en medio y no estorbando en nada.

- No podemos… ¿veintitrés mil ryûs? ¿El palco cinco? No podemos permitirnos eso.

- No veo por qué no –le dijo Ino amablemente. En realidad, ya estaba impaciente por despojarle de esos pantalones; no era más sustancioso que un osito de peluche. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensarlo. _Tal vez_…- ¿Quiere que le lleve al palco cinco?

_A Sasuke no le importaría_, pensó; normalmente no salía de su guarida subterránea en las horas de la mañana. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, al ser ella más alta que Chôji, y lo condujo al palco. Eso sería algo encantador, tener un hombre con tal fácil acceso a sus sensibles senos. Tal vez tendría que avisarlo de los placeres que le esperaban al llegar a aquel lugar.

No por nada había llegado a tener aquel puesto. Podría haber sido tan grandiosa y exitosa como Hinata, la principal bailarina, pero un accidente hacer ya quince años acabó con su carrera, aunque todavía era capaz de bailar, pero si ella no hacía una cosa a la perfección, no la realizaba.

- Estoy seguro de cuál es el palco cinco, siempre estaba reservado por Asuma y Kakashi. –dijo Chôji, aunque no muy convencido. Seguramente le distraían aquellas grandes prominencias ocultas por la seda oscura. Pero, para su gran fastidio, él pasó a otro tema de inmediato.

- ¿Y qué es eso que dice de la señorita Haruno?

- La señorita Haruno es la protegida del fantasma, y él simplemente _sugiere_ –acentuó suavemente aquella palabra- que se le den los mismos papeles que se le ofrecen a Karin.

- La señorita Haruno, ¿su protegida? –repitió monsieur Akamichi.

- Claro, él le da clases de canto, ya que el fantasma es un genio de la música.

- ¿Clases?

Madame Yamakana estaba comenzando a impacientarse por las repeticiones de sus frases.

- Vamos, monsieur Akamichi –dijo, con un deje de impaciencia-. Olvidemos este tema, y ahora, hablemos de lo que realmente importa.

Ino le hizo entrar en el palco, sumido en una total oscuridad. Este contaba de seis asientos, forrados de terciopelo negro, y no se podían observar a sus ocupantes desde otro lugar que no fuera dentro del mismo palco.

Todo estaba sumido en el silencio y en la penumbra. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y aún la gente no se había despertado para comenzar a hacer sus rutinas diarias.

Por lo tanto, estaban _absolutamente solos._

- Qué…qué es lo que quiere decir…

Chôji había acabado su frase con tono de interrogación, pero se le cortó la voz cuando Ino cerró la mano en la delantera de su pantalón.

- Esto, monsieur Chôji.

Aaah sí, su pequeño miembro estaba muy interesado en ser el tema verdaderamente importante de la conversación.

- ¡Pero, madame Yamanaka! –exclamó Chôji con al voz cascada, pero no se apartó. _No lo hizo…_

- Vamos, señor, no crea que no he notado cuánto me admira –musitó, con las manos muy ocupadas en los botones de su pantalón

Ella sí se le había acercado más, tanto, que sus pechos le tocaban las clavículas.

El pene estaba hinchado y duro en su mano, y lo que le faltaba de largura lo compensaba en grosor, _y menudo grosor._ Se le mojaron los labios, superior e inferior, al pensar en cómo la llenaría y ensancharía.

Y todo en el nombre del deber. Deber para con Sasuke, deber para con sus ratitas, un deber destinado a que todo funcionara sobre ruedas en el teatro. Sonrió. _Le encantaba su trabajo._

A Chôji los pantalones le cayeron hasta los tobillos. Ella se arrodilló delante de él, con el deseo de echarle un poco de condimento al asunto, y ponerlo cómodo para que luego él practicara sus juegos con ella. Tuvo que estirar las comisuras de los labios para introducírsela en la boca, y fue un placer chupar aquel miembro que no le atragantaba con su largura, pero que le llenaba la boca entera, vibrante de excitación.

Ya tenia mojada la ropa interior y los pezones duros y puntiagudos como pequeños cañones. Si él se moviera un poco, podría frotárselos con sus rodillas.

Al final se le acabó la paciencia, así que le cogió las manos, que las tenía aleteando tontamente a los costados de su cintura, y se las plantó firmemente en sus pechos. Sólo con el contacto se le endurecieron más aún los pezones; entonces retiró la boca, y se detuvo justo en la punta, succionando con más fuerza al tiempo que le movía las manos de forma que le frotaran los pechos.

No pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir intensificarse la tensión del deseo y el placer. Al parecer Chôji captó la indirecta, porque comenzó a mover las manos. Ella le lamió la parte de debajo de su miembro y lo sintió estremecerse y dar una sacudida de sorpresa. Por kami, ¿es que nunca le habían dado placer así a ese pobre hombre? ¿Qué ocurriría si le enterrara el pulgar en el ano?

_Pero dejaría ese experimento para después._

No le costó nada desabrocharse el corpiño que le encerraba esos senos del tamaño de dos melones, y cuando lo abrió y quedaron libres del encierro, el alivio fue casi orgásmico. _Pero necesitaba más._

- Ven aquí –le dijo Ino indicándole que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, con el pene presionándole el estómago. Al echarse hacia atrás, levantó las manos y le dirigió los pechos, instándole de que los tomara entre sus manos, _o su boca_.

Chôji, que había perdido toda la timidez, le pellizcó el pezón izquierdo, le levantó y zarandeó el derecho y luego se inclinó a cogerlo con la boca.

Cuando se cerró alrededor de uno de ellos y se lo succionó, Ino pegó un salto y gimió al sentir bajar una corriente de placer hasta su vientre y más abajo. Estuvo a punto de correrse ahí mismo, pero se detuvo.

Él le frotó el pezón izquierdo con el pulgar mientras le chupaba el derecho con sus labios llenos, al mismo ritmo con que ella subía y bajaba la mano por su miembro. Más rápido, más fuerte, él succionaba y ella frotaba, y el pozo de líquido en la entrepierna iba creciendo y creciendo, y el sexo se le hinchaba y vibraba casi dolorosamente. Movió las caderas mientras él pasaba la boca al pecho izquierdo, succionándoselo, y pellizcándole y frotándole el pezón derecho con el pulgar. El placer fue en aumento, y él seguía succionando y ella frotando.

Cuando notó que la verga se le movía y sintió subir por el interior el líquido hacia la punta, aflojó la mano y dejó de frotar. Todavía no, pensó. _No, todavía no._

Oyó gemir a Chôji con la boca en su pezón y tuvo la impresión de que el miembro se le puso más duro y más grande, _si eso era posible_. Pero ya no pensaba en otra cosa que en los tironeos de sus pechos.

Le cogió la cabeza y se la dejó quieta, con la boca en su pezón izquierdo; él succionó y el montículo se endureció aún más, le vibró el clítoris y salio más flujo de la dilatada vagina, y de repente, explotó, estremeciéndose debajo de él.

- Ooh, ooh –gimió él, formando los sonidos alrededor de su aréola y empujando la insistente verga sobre su estómago.

- Sí, sí, mi osito –suspiró ella.

Empujándolo se lo quitó de encima y lo sentó, reclinando el asiento hacia atrás.

Justo cuando se había levantado la falda y encontrado la rajita de sus empapados calzones, se encendieron las luces del escenario.

- ¡Kami-sama! –musitó monsieur Akamichi, sobresaltado.

Intentó levantarse, pero ella ya estaba encima de él a horcajadas y se lo impidió. Reclinado como estaba, el miembro le quedaba en posición vertical, como una bella y dura columna.

- No, querido mío. Nadie nos puede ver. Simplemente no hagas ruido, ¿ves?

Chôji se estremeció, suspiró, con los ojos medio entornados, y entonces los abrió de par en par cuando ella bajó el cuerpo y su verga se introdujo en la vagina como la mano de un carterista en un monedero. Se sintió como si no pudiera abrir lo suficiente las piernas. La agradable y conocida sensación de un miembro duro moviéndose dentro, entrando y saliendo, deslizándose y frotando, le produjo otro orgasmo que la estremeció toda entera. Retuvo el aliento, sorprendida. Qué fantástico que le hubiera ocurrido otra vez, ¡_tan pronto_!

_Tendría que conservar a su osito de peluche_.

Él tenía su pequeña boca abierta en una _o_, y ella se inclinó a besársela, agradecida. Entonces le introdujo la lengua, tal como él le había introducido el pene en su vagina, y se meció sobre sus caderas; sintió sus manos subir hasta cogerle las nalgas y también el constante placer de sus irritados pezones raspándole la chaqueta. Un botón plateado estaba en la posición perfecta para frotárselo con cada rítmico movimiento; se apretó más a él, deseando sentir más de ese placer y dolor.

Continuó moviéndose, subiendo y bajando el cuerpo, mientras él se arqueaba y movía frenético debajo de ella, con los ojos tan redondos como su boca. La excitación y el placer fueron aumentando y ella sintió el cambio de su miembro y comprendió que estaba cerca. Entonces, justo cuando él eyaculó y lanzó el chorro de semen dentro de Ino, alguien gritó.

El grito sonó en el escenario.


	5. Cantarás para mí

Hola a todos! Ufff… cómo me ha costado escribir este capítulo… a parte de que dentro de nada empiezo el curso, la inspiración había decidido ir a pasear una semana y más… así que ya me diréis cómo iba a escribir yo xD… a partir de ahora, iré actualizando un capítulo por semana, o dos si me veo de muy buen humor, lo que sí os pediría es que me dejárais más reviews, aunque agradezco a los que ya lo hacen, como verán cuando comente todos sus comentarios xD…

bueno… Lo que suelo decir siempre es lo mismo no?

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene lemon MUY explícito, y puede herir su sensibilidad. Si no os gusta o sois menores de edad, no sigáis adelante :/… (aunque por mí, hacerlo y disfrutar del mundo de perversidades que os ofrezco xD…)…

Es un UA y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, al igual que la historia, que no es mía, sino que he hecho una adaptación de una de mis novelas preferidas (que no es la de Lerroux, aunque también me encanta xD)

Comentado todo eso, quiero decir algo más:

Quiero dar a entender que, al igual que en la novela original de Lerroux, que lo que les une a Eric (en este caso Sasuke) y a Christine (Sakura) es la pasión, la unión espiritual, la sexualidad que los envuelve en cada encuentro. Esa atracción física es lo que me interesa. Quiero expresarlo con palabras lo que sienten cada vez que se ven, claro está, en esta novela los personajes están enamorados ya de por sí, pero más fuerte que el amor que los "une", es el deseo físico que mantienen entre los dos. Esas ganas de explorarse mutuamente, el desespero de Sakura por no poder verlo y no complacerlo como toca… eso es lo que quiero explotar, pero tranquilos/as mis queridos lectores/as, que amor en esta historia no va a faltar, creo que es el tema principal, junto con el sexo y una trama llena de misterio. Así que… espero haber aclarado un poco lo que quiero llegar a conseguir con mis descripciones… Me gustaría que algunos me comentarais si está bien o mal la descripción… pero no pasa nada si no lo hacéis… lo que necesito son reviews para motivarme T.T… (aunque los que ya me dejáis… me hacéis más feliz que un tonto con un lápiz xD) hahahaha…

A parte de esto, este fic no será igual que la película o que el libro. Si alguien se espera un final igualito que alguno de los dos anteriores, lo lleva claro xD… soy una auténtica fan de EricxChristine… y voy a hacer esta historia digna de ellos… aunque no siempre será un caminito de rosas para los dos (les voy a hacer la vida imposible a Sasuke y Sakura xD…) bueno… dicho esto… pasaré a los comentarios xD…

**Ikamari: **xDD… haciendo la tarea y leyendo? Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso también xD… pero creo que me tendrán más controlada que la Hacienda xD… Tranquila… en este verás al fantasmita en plena acción… por favor, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él… ya tenía que aparecer en escena xD… Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando! Cuidate mucho ^^… Ja ne :)!

**Ornella-chan (abreviaré, te parece bien :)****?): **Siempre intento que Sasuke mantenga ese halo de misterio que lo rodea (tanto en el animé como en la historia xD) y me encanta que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos (la verdad es que Ino siempre me ha gustado en su faceta de pervertida sin remedio xD)… la trama se volverá mucho más interesante cuando los hermanos se mezclen en este lío amoroso… muahahaha si tres eran multitud… imagínate con Madara xDD… cuidate mucho y continúa tu fic ! Que me encanta! Nos vemoos! Ja Ne :)!

**Alvebia: **Hahahahahaha xD… Ino goloza? No… no lo es… es más que eso… está obsesionada xD! Hehehe me alegro de que te hayan gustado los dos caps., y si querías más lemon, aquí lo tienes ^^… me encanta el lemon, es la guindilla del pastel en un fic… sin él… el fic está bueno, pero le faltará siempre algo xD… Sí, Itachi ya tendrá tiempo de meter mano xD… e intenté no hacer taaan horrible la cara de Sasuke, pero wea… es lo que hay… si fuera perfecta, no sería el fantasma xD… por favor, continúa leyendo y comentando… de verdad que me alegráis mucho! Cuidate! Ja Ne :)!

**Milfy-chan: **Hehehe… mi intención no es dejarte sin palabras xD… es más… las necesito xD… bueno… y qué decir, yo también disfruté cuando Danzô se ahorcó :)… muahahaha… viejo, vete al infierno xD… espero que sigas leyendo… que te estaré esperando milfy-chaaan :D…y a ver cuando va el prox. ch. de tu fiiic :)... Cuidate mucho! Ja Ne :)!

**Evolucin:** hehehe… muchas gracias por considerarla una historia buena … lo que me preocupa es que seas un fiel admirador de la novela original y no seas tolerante con otras versiones como la mía (porque he visto gente que en cuanto se lo he comentado, casi me matan a palos :S...), porque mi final no va a ser lo que todos los lectores de Lerroux piensan… Es cierto que esa novela nos refleja la cruda realidad y que no es un final de cuento de hadas, pero me gustaría que todos los fans que nos quedamos con las ganas de que el fantasma y la _primma donna_ se quedaran juntos, se vieran sus deseos reflejados en este fic xD… hahaha… soy una fan acérrima a Eric y Christine, no lo puedo evitar xD… Y tu comentario me ha encantado, simplemente esa palabra me ha llenado de alegría … muchas gracias ^^… ojalá sigas leyendo y opinando! Cuidate! Ja Ne :)!

**Nadesiko-san: **Muy buenas! Hehehe me alegro de que te alegrara el domingo xD… la verdad, mis lemons no sé si son sutiles o no, lo que pasa es que no quiero emplear palabras vulgares para describir un coito salvaje xD… y estaba en la misma página, lo que pasa que sin escribir ni un solo fic y solamente leyendo, pero de esto hace poco que la encontré… me encanta fanfiction… de verdad… hehehe…es verdad que Ino con Chôji se hace raro… hasta cuando yo misma lo escribía me decía… _mi osito? Ino diciendo eso?... madre santa xD…_ Tranquila, tendrás amor… la verdad es que se ha revelado que Sasuke la ama, al igual que Sakura a él, pero la atracción que sienten, como ya he explicado atrás, es la que los mueve a acercarse… espero que sigas comentando y pasando a leerlo … cuidate mucho ^^! Ja Ne :)!

**Sakmiru:** Hola! Hahaha… no sé lo que significa "no manches" (soy un poco –un poco sólo ¬¬*?- vale vale, muy corta xD…), pero me alegro de que te gustara el fic … si has visto la peli, entonces empieza a pensar en que Raoul nunca se quedará con Christine (es decir, Itachi con Sakura xD) en mi fic… jamás! El Fantasma siempre revivirá ante los problemas : )… (Se me fue la pinza otra vez xD…) espero que lo continues leyendo y te intereses por la verdadera historia (creada por Lerroux) del Fantasma… la vida no es justa, y menos para Eric T.T… hahahahaha Cuidate mucho! Ja ne :)!

Ahora sí, esta historia va dedicada a todos aquellos que consideraron que Christine se tendría que haber quedado con el Fantasma … disfrútenla!

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

5. Cantarás para mí.

Habían encontrado el cadáver de Danzô, colgado y enredado, meciéndose suavemente en las cuerdas del escenario que había manejado durante casi veinte años.

Si alguien se fijó en que los pantalones de _monsieur _Akamichi estaban mal abotonados, no lo consideró lo bastante importante como para mencionarlo.

Eran tan grandes la conmoción y el temor que impregnaban hasta el aire en el teatro, que nadie podía preocuparse de algo que no fuera el Fantasma de la Ópera.

- Pero eso es absurdo –protestó Ino-. Mirad cómo tiene las cuerdas enredadas al cuello. Habría sido imposible estrangular a alguien de ese modo. Seguro que ha sido un accidente.

- El fantasma lo asustó y lo hizo caer a una muerte segura –chilló una de las bailarinas.

Madame Yamanaka se giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente con sus azulados ojos.

Nadie, ni siquiera Chôji, habría reconocido en ella la desenfrenada mujer con los pechos al aire, moviéndose y gimiendo de placer y boquiabierta, de sólo un momento antes.

- No sabes lo que dices –habló Ino a la chica, severamente-. Será mejor que aprendas a callar, si no quieres acabar convirtiéndote en una de sus víctimas.

Una vez que llamaron a los ANBU y todos los demás abandonaron el escenario, los administradores se situaron a un lado, junto a los bastidores. Entonces monsieur Nara le enseñó a Chôji un papel dorado con su nombre escrito.

- He recibido esta carta –le dijo.

- ¡Yo también recibí una! Este fantasma de la Ópera exige que le paguemos veinticuatro mil ryûs – Y también dice que tenemos que poner a Sakura Haruno en el papel de la esposa de Sarutobi en el _Valle del Fin _de esta noche.

- Pero si ese papel es de Karin. Anoche no cantó porque la enfureció la caída del telón de fondo, pero seguro que se ha enterado del éxito de la señorita Haruno y querrá volver a recuperar el escenario –el tono de Chôji reflejaba que estaba enfermo de preocupación.

- Esta noche cantará Karin, por supuesto –repuso Shikamaru, rompiendo la carta en dos pedazos desiguales-. Madame Yamanaka tiene razón, lo más probable es que Danzô haya bebido y se haya caído desde la pasarela superior del teatro. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que Kakashi nos dijo de él? El fantasma no es más que un tonto que intenta asustarnos para que le paguemos –soltó el papel y lo observó caer al suelo-. Pues esto no le dará resultado en mi Teatro de la Ópera.

- ¿Y lo del palco cinco? El fantasma insiste en que esté reservado.

- El fantasma, como buen espectro que es, no necesita un palco para sentarse –replicó Shikamaru, desdeñoso-. Es un fantasma y puede volar sobre el escenario si quiere ver la obra. Venderemos esa localidad para la representación de esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana, ya tarde, después de su magnífica actuación, Sakura estaba en su camerino. El montón de ramos de flores que le habían llevado esa noche estaban ordenados sobre una mesa pequeña y en el suelo a los lados.

Sobre su silla estaban dispuestos tres pesados vestidos: uno rosa, uno verde con hilos de seda entretejidos y uno rojo carmín. A esos vestidos no habría podido ni siquiera acercarse jamás si Karin no se hubiera marchado malhumorada del teatro.

Si no se hubiera asustado gracias a la caída del telón del fondo, la _primma donna_ no hubiera sido ella la noche anterior, sino Karin. Seguiría compartiendo el camerino con otras chicas y tampoco tendría un espejo del suelo al techo sólo para ella.

_Sí_ no se hubiera caído el telón de fondo.

Ahogó una exclamación.

_Él_ lo hizo. Él hizo caer la pesada lona al suelo, sabiendo que eso pondría histérica a Karin, seguro de que su reacción sería marcharse indignada, en el papel de diva, y negarse a cantar.

Karin supuso que intentarían aplacarla, la mimarían y rogarían para que cantara. No sabía que el ángel de la música tenía otros planes.

Se había enterado de la muerte de Danzô, y sintió un estremecimiento de miedo. Su ángel era un profesor estricto y exigente, pero jamás le había dado ningún motivo para tenerle miedo. No le inspiró aquel sentimiento ni siquiera cuando le habló por primera vez.

Ese día, ella estaba rezando en la pequeña capilla, situada debajo de la grandiosa escalera de piedra del teatro. La capilla era el único lugar donde se sentía cerca de su padre, aun cuando estaba enterrado en un camposanto cerca de Amegakure. Aunque ya habían pasado ocho años de su muerte, seguía sufriendo por su ausencia, pues echaba de menos su sonrisa distraída y sus ojos fijos en un punto remoto; echaba de menos ver sus dedos siempre moviéndose, siempre tocando algo en un violín invisible, incluso cuando la abrazaba o estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo o viajando en un coche.

Su padre la entretenía, y durante un tiempo a Itachi también, con historias sobre el ángel de la música. _**A todo músico, a todo artista de valía, lo visita un ángel **_–les decía-. _**Tal vez, de bebé, lo vea una sola vez, y después, al crecer, se convierta en un niño prodigio. O tal vez el ángel se presenta más de una vez para enseñar a las personas que tienen talento. Pero no me cabe duda de que si el ángel bendice a un músico con su presencia, será un éxito.**_

Entonces cogía su violín y tocaba melodías tiernas e inolvidables como _La resurrección de Pain, _tan bellamente que ella estaba segura de que lo había visitado un ángel.

_Y cuando él murió, también lo hizo la música que sabía hacer ella. _

Sólo la influencia del profesor Jiraiya hizo que la admitieran en el coro de la Academia Nacional de Música, ahí en el Teatro de la Ópera, cuando tenía doce años. Él insistió en que ella demostraba tener muchísimo talento para cantar, pero que la aflicción por la muerte de su padre lo había sofocado y que con el tiempo lo recuperaría si se lo nutría.

Pero pasados seis años en el coro, seguía siendo una sombra de la niña callada y melancólica cuya voz angelical recordaba el profesor Jiraiya.

_Hasta aquel día en la capilla._

Ese día, como solía hacer, habló con su padre; conversó con él acerca de los recuerdos de su vida y viajes juntos; le recordó nuevamente la promesa que le hiciera de enviarle un ángel de la música cuando muriera, para encontrar una manera de expresar su aflicción por haberlo perdido; para reencontrar su música.

_Y entonces oyó la voz._

_**Sakura.**_

Era dulce, exquisita, inolvidable, apenas audible. Miró hacia todos los lados de la pequeña y húmeda capilla, pero no vio a nadie. Arrodillada sobre una delgada alfombra, sintiendo la presión de la piedra del suelo en las rodillas, giró la cabeza escudriñándolo todo. Entonces volvió a oír la voz:

_**Sakura, yo soy tu ángel.**_

Entonces comprendió que su padre había cumplido su promesa.

De eso hacía seis meses. Volviendo al presente, después de muchísimas clases y arduo trabajo, a la mañana siguiente de su exitosa actuación de gala, pasó las yemas de los dedos por los aterciopelados pétalos de una rosa roja, pensando qué diría Itachi si lo supiera.

¿Debía contarle a Itachi lo del ángel de la música? ¿Le creería?

Entonces, de repente, en medio del silencio, sonó una dulce nota de violín y la voz:

- Sakura.

_Tal como la primera vez_.

- Ange.

Levantándose de un salto, fue a cerrar la puerta e inmediatamente corrió a situarse delante del alto espejo. Miró más allá de su imagen en el cristal, pero no vio nada.

- Volviste muy tarde anoche –dijo su exquisita voz-. No está bien que la nueva estrella de la ópera se prive de su descanso y su práctica a favor de obligaciones sociales.

Él estaba ahí, pero ella no lo veía. Sentía deslizarse su voz alrededor de ella, envolviéndola, abrazándola, y también su respiración, al mismo ritmo de la suya; sentía moverse el aire de su aliento en el cuarto. De esa manera lo sentía. _Pero ansiaba verlo._

- Perdona, Ange –contestó-, no era mi intención enfadarte.

- Me enfadaré más si continúas yendo en compañía de hombres hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

La advertencia que detectó en su voz la asustó.

- Comprendo, Ange.

- Me llamo Sasuke.

- Sasuke, sí.

- Anoche te di placer, ¿verdad?

El mimoso timbre de su voz le erizó el vello de los brazos.

- Sí, An…, Sasuke.

Fue tanto el placer que soñó con él, dándose vueltas y retorciéndose entre las sábanas, y se despertó mojada y jadeante por el recuerdo. Le temblaron las manos al cerrarlas en la fina seda de su bata.

- Deseo darte placer así otra vez, y más, Sakura.

La voz le salió ronca.

- Yo también lo deseo –contestó ella, avanzando automáticamente hacia el espejo, como si fuera a encontrarlo ahí. Pero no, sólo vio su reflejo: los ojos agrandados, la cara pálida, los labios rosados, y la única nota de color, su largo pelo suelto cayéndole hasta las caderas. Colocó una mano en el fresco cristal como si quisiera tocarlo a él-. Ange, Sasuke, deseo verte, tocarte, acariciarte, darte placer también. Por favor.

Sólo le contestó el silencio. La quietud.

- ¿Ange? –llamó, aterrada, pensando si no lo habría ahuyentado. ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado atrevida?

Aguzó los oídos, con la esperanza de oír el sonido de su música, las hermosas notas de violín y flauta y, claro, su melodiosa voz, que le llenarían los oídos y todo su ser.

_Silencio._

- ¿Ange? ¿Sasuke? –repitió.

Entonces volvió a sentirlo; lo sintió, sintió su presencia. Enérgico, fuerte, rodeándola con su presencia.

- Sakura –dijo él; se le cortó la voz en la última sílaba, pero al instante continuó, más tranquilo-: Cuando llegue el momento, seremos uno. Pero mientras tanto debes practicar la paciencia. Y debes trabajar mucho, y recordar que soy tu profesor, y quien puede hacer nacer tu música.

- Sí, ángel.

Era cierto. Sí que sabía cantar antes de que el ángel de la música entrara en la capilla y en su vida hace tres meses, pero con sus enseñanzas se había desarrollado, había florecido como una flor tardía abriendo sus pétalos bajo el intenso calor del verano.

- Ahora deseo oírte cantar el aria de la esposa de Sarutobi. Karin no la cantará esta noche. Lo harás tú.

Sakura hizo una inspiración profunda y sintió en los pechos la presión del corsé que se los levantaba y se los juntaba. Tenía duros los pezones, enterrándose en el delgado linón de la camisola que llevaba y empujando la firme estructura del corsé.

La música salió de ninguna y todas partes; inundó el elevado y estrecho camerino, le calentó los oídos y vibró por sus venas. Cuando comenzó a cantar, bajó la intensidad de la luz de las lámparas. Los contornos de su imagen en el espejo, su boca abierta, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, se volvieron grises al disminuir la luz. Levantó los brazos, metidos en las mangas de la bata de seda blanca, moviéndolos como para ayudarse a expresar las notas, y esta se le deslizó hacia atrás por los hombros, dejándole desnudos los esbeltos brazos. Nuevamente se había convertido en la hermosa dama.

Cantaba con voz clara, fiel, fluida, mientras la música de Sasuke giraba a su alrededor y su presencia la llenaba; y entonces él se unió a ella. Su bella voz de tenor se mezcló, armónicamente, con la suya, soprano pura, y sintió como si echara a volar.

_Elevándose._

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presencia de Sasuke y el regalo de la música que él había despertado dentro de ella. Entonces comprendió, en la parte más profunda de su ser, que jamás podría estar sin él.

_No podía perderlo, jamás._

Porque él hacía salir lo mejor de ella. La instaba, la pinchaba, la fastidiaba y le exigía que sacara lo mejor de su música desde lo más profundo de su ser. En cierto modo, la conocía. En cierto modo, sabía inspirarla, estimularla, hacerla sentirse así. _Exquisita, poderosa, embriagadora._

Se le acumularon las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, calientes y abundantes, y luego las sintió bajar por las mejillas. Notó que le apretaba el corsé desde el vientre con cada inspiración y que luego se le aflojó al sostener el _do_ agudo y largo, hasta que creyó que perdería el sentido; aun así, hizo otra honda respiración y al _do_ le siguió un _mi._

Cuando se apagó el sonido de la última de sus notas y sólo se oía su fuerte respiración y las últimas notas de la música, abrió los ojos.

El cuarto continuaba en penumbra; no oscuro, sino poco iluminado. En la pared que tenía al lado, brillaba una lámpara de gas, arrojando sólo luz suficiente para que se viera su figura en el espejo. En el resto de la estancia sólo había sombras, y se sentía un suave aroma a rosas.

- Sakura, me has complacido infinitamente.

- Gracias, ángel. Tú eres mi inspiración.

- Si cantas así esta noche vas a inspirar amor a todos los espectadores.

- Cantaré así, ángel, Sasuke.

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en él como en su ángel, que se le olvidaba llamarlo por su nombre.

- Ahora…-dijo él, y su voz sonó como un suave ronroneo-. Ahora deseo verte, Sakura. Toda entera. Para que cuando estés en el escenario y yo esté sentado en el palco cinco, te vea de una manera como nadie más puede verte. Y saber que cantas para mí.

Sus palabras le produjeron un fuerte ramalazo de deseo. Sintió bajar el hormigueo, la dolorosa espiral del deseo hasta el bajo vientre y luego a la entrepierna. Sólo con oír sus palabras, y por la imagen que él le ponía en mente.

- Venga, quítate la bata, Sakura.

Le temblaron las manos al desatar el lazo bajo los pechos, y dejó caer por los hombros la prenda de seda toda guarnecida con volantes, que quedó arrugada en el suelo. Se puso delante del espejo y se vio vestida con la delgada camisola ceñida a sus curvas por el corsé. No tenía los pies desnudos; llevaba las delgadas medias de seda, que le cubrían las piernas por encima de las rodillas y de la orilla de la camisola.

- Más, Sakura.

Se cogió los bordes superiores del corsé, y empujó hasta unirlos, torciéndolos hasta que se soltó la primera presilla. Sintió el roce de la tela del corsé sobre los pechos y el de sus dedos al moverlos para desabrocharlo, y los pechos se le hincharon, ansiosos de más libertad.

Soltó las presillas, una a una, y pudo respirar mejor, con más libertad. El corsé cayó a sus pies con un suave ruido. Se quedó con la camisola que tenía un amplio escote redondeado; la tela era tan delgada que se le veían sobresalir los pezones. El pelo le caía la mitad sobre un hombro y la otra mitad por la espalda, por lo que vio asomar las puntas medio rizadas a la altura de la cadera. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosados, entreabiertos y mojados, pues se acababa de pasar la lengua por ellos.

- Sakura…

Su voz sonó mimosa, pero ella detectó cierta dureza, que quedó suspendida, pero lista para fustigar si ella no obedecía. Se cogió la orilla de la camisola y lentamente la subió y se la sacó por la cabeza. _Y quedó libre._

Alta, esbelta, blanca, con una macha oscura en la entrepierna, y una más oscura y pequeña en cada pecho, unas sombras en curva debajo, y una mata de pelo ondulado cayendo en cascada detrás de los hombros, meciéndose alrededor de sus caderas.

Lo sintió respirar y notó que ella tenía la respiración más rápida y agitada. Pero continuó allí, desnuda, dispuesta.

_Dispuesta para él._

- Acércate al espejo.

Se le desbocó el corazón; vio cómo le latía fuerte la vena de la garganta. Con los ojos fijos en la prueba de su pulso acelerado, caminó lentamente hacia el espejo, y cuando estuvo tan cerca que su aliento dejó círculos de vapor en el vidrio, se detuvo.

- Más cerca –murmuró la voz de él, suave como terciopelo, pero apremiante, instándola.

_Se acercó más._

Se agrandaron los círculos de vapor. Le crujieron levemente los dedos al apoyarlos extendidos sobre la lisa y dura superficie. Sus pezones sólo rozaban el espejo, frío como el lago de Amegakure en enero, como el hielo. Las puntas de los dedos de los pies tocaron la parte de debajo del grueso y ornamentado marco.

Se le endurecieron más los pezones, y el contraste entre el calor del resto del cuerpo y el frío que sentía en los pechos, le hizo pasar otra espiral de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Se movió, frotando los pezones en el frío cristal, y se pusieron aún más duros, más puntiagudos. _Deseosos._

- Más cerca.

La orden apenas fue un susurro.

Ella adelantó el cuerpo, apretándose al frío espejo como si estuviera acostada sobre él, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. El frío le iba a resultar insoportable al tener toda la cálida piel prácticamente estampada contra el helado cristal plateado; pero lo hizo, resollando y concentrándose en aquella sensación, opuesta al calor del deseo. Sintió en todo el cuerpo la carne de gallina y tuvo que cerrar fuertemente la boca para no chillar del frío que sentía. Era increíble que esa superficie tan lisa y brillante pudiera causar tanta molestia, tanta conmoción.

Apoyó la mejilla en el cristal, bien pegada, por lo que sus ojos no veían la imagen que ofrecía.

Sus pechos presionaron el frío espejo, y dos círculos de hielo se filtraron en sus duros y ansiosos pezones.

Arqueó las caderas y el hueso púbico se aplastó contra el cristal plateado.

A eso le siguieron los muslos, y luego las rodillas, ligeramente flexionadas, para continuar presionando el cuerpo contra el espejo.

Y luego la tierna y sensible piel de la parte interior de los brazos, cada uno doblado en ele a los lados de la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sientes, Sakura?

Ella no logró articular las palabras, pero sí sentía. Sentía el caliente centro del vientre y el líquido que se le iba acumulando en la entrepierna; sentía la tortura de sus pezones duros apretados contra el espejo, todavía tan frío.

- Ahora estira los brazos; coge los bordes del marco.

Ella deslizó las palmas de las manos mojadas por el helado cristal plateado, dejando una estela, con lo que los pechos se le aplastaron más a él; le costó alcanzar los bordes del marco, pero finalmente cerró los dedos sobre los salientes de una rosa a la izquierda y algo que no logró identificar a la derecha. Al doblar los dedos en los bordes del marco, sintió relajarse los músculos de los brazos; sintió el placer de tenerlos estirados.

Y entonces, algo se cerró alrededor de su muñeca derecha, dejándola fijada al marco desde la parte de atrás del espejo. No alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que le quedara paralizada la muñeca izquierda. Estaba atrapada, atada a los bordes del marco del espejo.

Soltó el aliento en un resoplido, en una exclamación ahogada, y con la cara pegada al espejo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si creyera que vería un atisbo de… de algo. La mejilla, la nariz y la boca, las pestañas, y la otra mejilla, atraparon un mechón de pelo, presionándolo contra el helado cristal.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?

El sexo el vibraba; sus pezones estaban sufriendo; tenía la respiración agitada, tan rápida que el vapor de su aliento dejaba un círculo húmedo en el cristal. Se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó tragar saliva. En lo único que lograba pensar era en la sensación que el frío y liso espejo provocaba en su piel.

- Ange –resolló.

- Sasuke. Me llamo Sasuke.

- Sasuke. Por favor, Sasuke…

Así, apretada contra el cristal, no veía nada que no estuviera delante de su cara, sólo la pared, a unos sesenta o tal vez noventa centímetros de distancia, una lámpara de gas y la esquina de una mesita.

Entonces oyó algo y se le aceleró más la respiración; le salía entrecortada, en resuellos, porque sabía que él estaba ahí, en el cuarto con ella. _Lo estaba_.

Intentó apartar el cuerpo del espejo, pero tenía los brazos tan estirados que sólo pudo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Al intentar levantarla, el pubis presionó el espejo, aplastando el rizado vello. No podía apartar la cabeza lo bastante para ver algo, aparte de una pequeña distancia a la derecha o a la izquierda.

No estaba asustada pero sí… consciente. Absoluta y dolorosamente consciente de cada pelo y vello de su cuerpo, de cada músculo, de cada latido del corazón, de cada respiración, de la creciente excitación, del deseo y de la necesidad.

Cuando él la tocó pegó un salto y se golpeó las caderas contra el espejo, sin poder evitarlo. La mano… no, un dedo, sólo un dedo, bajó por su columna, mientras la otra mano le apartaba el pelo, sin tocarle la piel, dejándole la espalda desnuda.

Un dedo desnudo, _sin guante_.

Piel con piel. La yema del dedo, cálida y áspera, firme y segura, bajó hasta la curva de sus nalgas, se deslizó rápidamente por el inicio de la hendidura, y se retiró.

Dos manos le cogieron la mata de pelo y se la levantaron; sintió los movimientos de sus manos, recogiéndole y enrollándole el cabello en un moño flojo; entonces introdujo algo para afirmárselo; sintió el roce de una peineta o algo así en el cuero cabelludo. Terminada la operación, él retiró las manos. Le había dejado desnudos la nuca, los hombros y la espalda.

Cerró los ojos, esperando, intentando hacer más lenta la respiración, para calmar la excitación, que sentía tan fuerte que le dolía. Entonces sintió sus manos en la parte de atrás de la pierna izquierda; le estaba enrollando diestramente la media, bajándosela por el muslo, luego por la rodilla y más abajo. Sin vacilar ella levantó el pie, y cuando él terminó de sacarla, sintió la áspera lana de la alfombra en la planta. Él repitió la operación con la otra media, y entonces ella se quedó totalmente desnuda.

- Sasuke –gimió; no sabía qué otra cosa hacer; él ya no la estaba tocando; no le hablaba-. Por favor…

Más que ver, sintió su sombra cuando él se acercó más; su cuerpo bloqueaba la luz de la lámpara de gas, por lo que lo único que pudo ver en el espejo, al estar tan cerca, fue la oscura forma de una cabeza y los hombros anchos detrás de ella.

Entonces él colocó una mano en el centro de su espalda, justo entre los omóplatos. Deslizando la mano hacia arriba la cerró suavemente en su nuca y con mayor delicadeza le sostuvo la cabeza mientras bajaba la otra mano por su costado derecho; le palpó las costillas, luego la bajó por la curva de la cadera y la ahuecó en la nalga.

Sólo fue eso, nada más que el contacto de su mano desnuda, y ella ya estaba temblando. Le aumentó el hormigueo en la entrepierna y sintió salir el líquido de excitación, mientras se movía y se apretaba contra el espejo.

- Separa las piernas.

Le introdujo una mano por la entrepierna, por atrás, y deslizó los dedos por entre los labios de la vulva, hacia delante y luego por el pozo de líquido. Afirmando el pulgar en la hendidura entre sus nalgas, comenzó a deslizar los dedos de aquí allá por entre los labios de la vulva, moviéndolos en círculo alrededor de la abertura mojada de la vagina y luego extendiendo el líquido por encima de los dilatados labios.

A pesar del rugido que sentía en los oídos, escuchaba su respiración agitada. Sintió temblar y flexionar sobre su piel la hábil mano que le tenía aprisionado con tanta suavidad el cuello. Pero la mayor parte de su atención se concentró en su duro y vibrante clítoris cuando él deslizó los dedos por el contorno, por los lados y finalmente se lo aprisionó y se lo movió, rápido. Una vez, dos veces. Gimiendo empujó el trasero hacia atrás, alejándose del espejo, hacia su mano.

- Sakura… -musitó él, con voz temblorosa.

Entonces ya estaba cerca, detrás de ella, con la frente apoyada en el espejo, al lado de la suya, de forma que no pudiera girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Sentía el suave roce de su manga en el hombro izquierdo, y abajo, cerca de la rodilla, el de sus pantalones que le tocaban la parte de atrás de la pierna. Él volvió a cambiar de posición y ella quedó atrapada entre su alto y potente cuerpo y el frío y duro cristal del espejo.

Él deslizó las manos por sus brazos estirados y las cerró en sus muñecas; sus piernas quedaron presionándole las suyas y sus caderas y el duro bulto de su miembro excitado aplastado contra su espalda a la altura de la cintura, estampándole en la piel los botones que le cerraban los pantalones.

Entonces él le soltó las muñecas, bajó las manos por sus brazos en una suave caricia, continuó por detrás de los hombros, las pasó por las axilas y las deslizó por los costados de sus pechos. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, todo lo que le permitieron los brazos estirados, y él se rió suavemente con la boca en un lado de su cabeza, echándole el cálido aliento en la sien.

- Impaciente, ¿eh, Sakura?

Pero le deslizó las manos por delante y las cerró sobre sus pezones, todavía fríos al haber estado en contacto con el cristal, y se los cubrió con sus cálidas palmas. Con el cuerpo le empujó las caderas hacia el espejo y le friccionó los pechos con sus dedos largos y flexibles. Gimiendo, ella movió el pubis contra el cristal y él siguió su ritmo, apretándose y moviéndose con ella. Estaba temblando y palpitando toda entera, todo su ser concentrado en la excitación y necesidad que le despertaba él.

Intentó girar la cabeza para poner la cara junto a la suya, pero él siseó y apartó la cabeza del espejo antes de que ella pudiera quedar de cara a él.

- Eres impaciente, ¿eh?

Nuevamente ella detectó ese filo en su erótica voz, ese filo que le decía que no estaba complacido con su impaciencia. Volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia el espejo, apoyó la mejilla en el lugar húmedo que había dejado con el aliento, y cerró los ojos.

- Por favor, Sasuke –susurró.

Él le apretó y tironeó los pezones, uno después del otro, a un ritmo rápido, tortuoso, que le agitó más la respiración, haciéndola jadear. Tenía la impresión de que se estaba agrandando, hinchando y que no soportaría más sin explotar.

Entonces él bajó las manos, le cogió las caderas y se las sujetó firmemente apretadas al espejo. Ella se quedó sin poder moverse de cintura para abajo y apenas de cintura para arriba.

Él apartó el cuerpo y sólo sus manos siguieron tocándola, apretándole el pubis y las caderas contra el espejo.

Entonces ella sintió su boca en el hombro, cálida, mojada, deslizándose por la piel; no eran besos suaves, ligeros como una pluma. Le succionaba, mordisqueaba, le enterraba los dientes y la lamía, sin dejar de sujetarle las caderas, para que ella no pudiera escabullirse, hasta que estuvo toda estremecida de deseo.

Succionándole y lamiéndole la piel, bajó la delicada punta de la lengua a lo largo de su columna. Lo sintió arrodillarse y se preparó al sentir su lengua deslizándose por la hendidura entre las nalgas, haciéndola estremecerse, retorcerse, medio sollozar y boquear para recuperar el aliento.

_Vamos, por favor…_ Sólo podía pensar en eso. Ni siquiera podía articular las palabras. El clítoris le vibraba tan fuerte que le dolía; sentía bajar un hilillo de líquido por la parte interior del muslo. Y entonces su lengua se situó allí, lamiéndoselo y volviendo hasta su mojada vagina, y pensó que gritaría.

Él le apartó más las piernas y le levantó las caderas, apartándoselas del espejo, de modo que ella quedó medio doblada, medio colgando de las muñecas; su cara, hombros, pechos y brazos empujaban en contra, como para enderezarla. Lo sintió acercarse más, y de repente su lengua se situó justo donde la necesitaba.

Se le escapó un suave gemido, moviéndose sin poder controlarse contra el espejo mientras él la pasaba por el duro montículo del excitado clítoris, más rápido, más rápido, de lado a lado, hasta que a ella se le desmadró totalmente el cuerpo, sacudido y estremecido por el placer.

Tenía la boca abierta y apoyada contra el espejo, silenciando sus gritos en su plateada superficie mientras a un orgasmo le seguía otro y otro, y finalmente se le desmadejó el cuerpo mojado y caliente deslizándose por el espejo y dejando caóticas marcas.

- Ahora recordarás esto cuando cantes esta noche, ¿verdad, Sakura? –le dijo Sasuke al oído. Su voz sonó áspera, en resuello, forzada-. Yo estaré mirándote desde el palco cinco, y recuerda, _cantarás para mí_. _Y sólo para mí_. Ningún otro puede darte lo que yo te doy.

Y entonces, ya no estaba.

Un instante después, se soltó lo que le sujetaba las muñecas por detrás del espejo y ella cayó al suelo, justo encima de la bata de seda y el corsé de tiesas ballenas.


	6. Dominante y dominado

Hola a todos! Muahahaha he vuelto con otro capítulo del fantasma! Bueno, hoy vais a gozar de otro lemon (cortesía de la autora, que no soy yo, recuerden, sólo la estoy adaptando xD) en el cual, Karin y Suigetsu salen muy ardientes xD…

Bueno, lo de siempre!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene lemon (tipo sadomasoquismo... xD), y palabras vulgares y subidas de tono. Así mismo, tanto los personajes como la historia no me perteneces, sino a sus respectivos dibujantes y autores, yo sólo he hecho una adaptación que me pareció buena idea xD…

Esto es un UA, y, por supuesto, no saldrán ninjas xD…

Y bueno, el ch. se centra en karin, que la tenía olvidada xD… pero en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura, y claro está, habrá amor (en cada ch, en el que salen sasuke y Sakura hay amor, lo que pasa que de una forma sutil, ya que la atracción física y el misterio los vuelve locos a los dos xD…)

Eso de que el Fantasma no tenga sentimientos es MENTIRA! Sasuke ama por sobre todas las cosas a la pelirrosa… muahaha… dentro de dos o tres capítulos veremos un auténtico lemon de estos dos, mezclado con celos y amor… os voy a dejar boquiabiertos! Muahahaha xD… au! Pasaremos a los comentarios ^-^…

**Milfy-chaan: **Bueh... ojalá como tu dices los pueda levantar xD... hehehe me alegro de que se te acaben los adjetivos xD... ese era mi mayor propósito xD... a veces me sonrojo de tan sólo leerlos o/o... xD... bueno... aquí traigo la continuación... aunque no es de Sasuke y sakura, también hay que centrarse en los personajes secundarios... mis queridos mios... no os olvido xD... la verdad es que Karin no me cae para nada mal... en algunos fics me dan ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a esa tiparraja xD... pero si lo piensas... acabas pillándole cariño xD... espero que a ti te vayas bien los exámeneees ;)... y suerte con tu ch. :)... sabes que lo espero ansiosaaa :D! Cuidate mucho y gracias por pasarte a leer y a comentar! Ja Ne :)!

**Ornella-chaan: **Muchas gracias por lo de la descripción... ehehe... suele costar pero está bien ^^... Buf... sasuke es un macho que desprende sensualidad, derritiendo hasta los polos de hielo xD... Madre... si yo fuera Sakura, ya me había lanzado como tigresa a su cuello... sin importar la máscara... ayyy omah qué rico xD... hehehe... espero que nos veamos pronto en tu prox. ch. :)... está muy emocionante y ya lo quiero leer... creo que he de leer un montón de capítulos xD... Cuidate mucho! Ja Ne ;)!

**Mutación:** (directamente te pondré así vale :)?..) Loo siento mucho, es que en los reviews ponía "Evolucin"... y me pensaba que era así... ya... poco sentido tiene xD... pero bueno... hay nicks peores xD... (Como el mío xDDDDD)... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... a veces, la gente escribe sobre historias ya conocidas, y que acaban igual... pero igualmente me gusta leerlas... no se... pero eso no viene a cuento xDDD... espero que el final te resulte satisfactorio... pero aún quedan demasiados ch. para eso... así que sólo espero que sigas leyendo y comentando ^^... Intentaré complaceros a todos (Adoptando saludo militar u.u _\ ...) ...Cuidate mucho! Ja Ne :)!

**Sakmiru: **Ohayoooo! hehehe... gracias por aclararme lo de "no maches"... es que soy inculta... lo siento ... hehehe me alegro mucho de que sigas leyendo :D... y espero que la recomendación del libro de Lerroux te guste cuando lo leas (personalmente, me encantó, pero qué trágico todo T.T...)... Bueno, ojalá sigas leyendo y comentando :)... aunque seguiré subiendo ch. igual... no os dejaré con las ganas nunca! hehehehe... Cuidate mucho vale? Ja Ne :)!

**Y sin más dilación, daremos comienzo a esta historia de amor, pasión y celos en extremo... para todos aquellos fans que soñaron con que Christine se quedaría con el Fantasma :)...**

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

_6. Dominante y dominado._

Karin lanzó un chillido y rompió en dos largas tiras un papel que contenía una nota supuestamente enviada por el fantasma de la Ópera.

- ¡Imposible! ¡No puede!

En su bien estudiada postura, en esa cama llena de almohadones, Suigetsu levantó la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Ella echó una mirada a sus lustrosos y protuberantes músculos, dispuestos tal como a ella le gustaban, de un tono oliváceo y perfectos sobre la ropa de cama de color claro. Su miembro, rodeado de vello claro, la tentó, igual que su boca de belleza clásica.

Pero entonces recordó la carta firmada con las iniciales F.O., aunque lo más seguro era que la hubiera escrito un amigo de la señorita Sakura Haruno.

- ¡Imbécil! –exclamó mirándolo a los ojos. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, dejando entrever unos dientes afilados y relucientes-. ¡El muy canalla piensa impedirme cantar! Dice que si canto esta noche ocurrirá una horrible catástrofe.

- Pero ¿quién puede querer que no cante la gran Karin? –preguntó Suigetsu, pasándose hábilmente una mano por su abundante pelo blanco, sin ser canoso, y arreglando sus deliciosos labios en un mohín-. Es un tonto, no vale tu tiempo, querida. Ven aquí, déjame que te distraiga de esa tontería.

- ¡El fantasma de la Ópera! –exclamó ella-. No quiere que cante Karin. Desea que su alumna, Sakura Haruno, ocupe mi lugar en el escenario.

Se le oprimió el pecho. No debería haberse negado a cantar la noche pasada. Los diarios llenaban páginas con las alabanzas a esa lagarta, cuyo frescor los había sorprendido y encantado. _La exaltación de una voz y el éxtasis de un alma pura_, decía la entusiasta reseña de _Konoha Nacional,_ que sólo hacía unos días había cantado alabanzas de su voz de soprano tan pura que era capaz de romper cristales.

Sólo tenía veintisiete años; era muy joven aún para ser reemplazada por esa insignificante muchacha.

- ¿El fantasma de la Ópera?

Suigetsu estaba perplejo. Aunque eso no era raro. Poseía músculos y vitalidad en abundancia, pero al parecer lo que tenía entre las piernas le chupaba todos los pensamientos del cerebro. Claro que a ella no le importaba mucho la inteligencia de un joven guapo como Suigetsu. Contaba con su dinero y su propia inteligencia, y encontraba que necesitaba muy poco de él o de otros de su especie aparte de una enérgica ejecución, según sus órdenes. _Y él estaba muy bien dispuesto a hacer eso._

- ¡Ese maldito fantasma!

- Pero es que los fantasmas no existen, querida. Y tú no aceptas órdenes de nadie a no ser de los administradores, ¿verdad?

- No. Eso es cierto.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado susceptible. Los señores Nara y Akamichi no le habían dicho nada acerca de no cantar. Esa infame nota tuvo que escribirla la muchacha o alguno de sus partidarios.

- Vamos, cariño, por favor, te vas a enfermar. –Suigetsu dio unas palmaditas sobre una almohada de satén rojo, agitando su borla-. Ven aquí y deja que yo te alivie las preocupaciones.

Karin lo miró, pensativa.

Él volvió a acomodarse de espaldas en la cama y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Los abultados músculos llenaban el triángulo que formaban sus brazos, y sus pectorales duros como una piedra brillaban lisos y oliváceos a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Ella le sonrió coquetona y avanzó hacia la cama, dejando caer al suelo las tiras de papel.

Qué contenta estaba de haber salido de las ávidas manos de monsieur Orochimaru, su primer protector, en esa fase de su carrera, en que no necesitaba sacrificar nada por dinero y podía elegir ella, en la cama y en otras cosas. Su actual situación tenía que agradecerla a Ino Yamanaka y a su propio talento y trabajo arduo. No iba a permitir que una mocosa o un fantasma de la Ópera se la arrebataran.

Le habían dicho (porque tenía espías en el teatro) que los hermanos Uchiha habían cenado con aquella lagarta esa noche. Si Sakura Haruno contaba con el importante respaldo del conde y de su hermano, eso no era nada bueno para ella. Pero su espía le dijo que era el menor, el vizconde, el que parecía más atraído por la usurpadora.

Y el conde, que no hacía mucho había roto su relación con Hinata, bien podría andar buscando una sustituta.

Muy conveniente. Se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa.

Entonces volvió la atención al asunto que tenía entre manos.

- No debes moverte –dijo a Suigetsu, con aspereza.

Ella se inclinó y le pasó la yema de un dedo por el vientre lampiño, bajándola desde la curva de su caja torácica, y hundiéndola sobre la cima de cada músculo abdominal, uno, dos, tres. Él se estremeció con el contacto, pero no se movió.

_Pero el miembro sí se movió; vibró y se agrandó._

- Te dije que no te movieras –volvió a decir suavemente, y se la golpeó con la palma.

Él gruñó y se le agrandó aún más. Karin sintió sus ojos fijos en ella cuando se inclinó a coger la punta con su boca. Se la rodeó con los labios y deslizó la lengua por la aterciopelada piel; después retiró la boca y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él no se había movido, pero se le habían oscurecido los ojos, y los tenía fijos en su boca. Su hermoso pecho se elevaba y bajaba algo más rápido. A ella degustaba más cuando estaba cubierto por gotitas de sudor, cuando tenía que esforzarse por dominarse.

Se desató el cinturón de la bata, se la quitó, la dejó caer al suelo y se irguió ante él para que la contemplara todo lo que quisiera. Tenía unos pechos generosos que estaban firmes, unas caderas redondeadas y voluptuosas, y la cintura hacía unas pronunciadas entradas, lo que le daba la forma similar a un reloj de arena. No tenía vello púbico que se le enredara en la vagina, por lo que la piel ahí era tersa y blanca.

- Ahora veremos lo bien que me distraes –dijo, en tono tranquilo.

Se subió a la cama, por la parte de los pies y gateó hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus macizos muslos, con el trasero desnudo apoyado en sus rodillas. Abrió bien las piernas para que él tuviera una clara visión de su sexo y entonces se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas.

Se cogió los pechos y comenzó el juego de excitarse. Se tironeó y pellizcó los pezones mientras miraba a Suigetsu fijamente, al igual que este a ella. Un rayo de placer bajó trotando desde la punta de sus senos hasta el bajo vientre.

Él no se movía, pero los movimientos de su pecho indicaban que su respiración era más rápida; y se le entrecerraron un poco más los ojos. Cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo hasta cubrirse el pubis y la entrepierna, él siguió el movimiento con los ojos. Estaba mojada, así que introdujo los dedos por entre los labios de la vulva, bañándolos en el líquido, y luego se los pasó por los pezones, mojándolos. La sensación que le producían las yemas de los dedos girando por los duros montículos en punta le hizo vibrar el clítoris e hizo salir más flujo de la vagina.

Cuando tenía las aréolas duras y brillantes con su líquido, avanzó el cuerpo y deslizó la vulva empapada por el miembro, presionando y mojándoselo, y notó cómo se le humedecía la hendidura entre las nalgas al acercarse a la cabeza del pene.

- Pruébalo –ordenó, acercando un pezón mojado a su boca.

Sintió la sacudida de su cuerpo cuando él reaccionó, pero Suigetsu se apresuró a dominar el deseo de retirar las manos de detrás de la cabeza para tocarla.

Cuando él cerró la boca sobre toda la aréola, ella cerró los ojos y empujó más el pecho hacia el chico. El placer le bajaba hasta el vientre cada vez que la chupaba con los labios; comenzó a mover las caderas, frotándole la piel de su sólido vientre plano con los jugosos labios de la vulva. Se le hincharon y ardieron de excitación, y cuando él le soltó el pezón para lamérselo, deslizando la lengua por la parte más sensible, le salió otro chorro de líquido.

- Más fuerte, chúpame más fuerte –ordenó.

Entonces, al sentir sus dientes alrededor del pezón, se apretó más sobre su vientre y movió más rápido las caderas.

Él comenzó a succionar, y ella vio cómo se le hinchaban los tendones del cuello del esfuerzo por no sacar las manos de detrás de la cabeza, y observó cómo se le movían las mandíbulas al chupar y lamer, hasta que finalmente se introdujo toda la parte que pudo del pecho en la boca. Dentro de esa mojada caverna, el pezón se le endureció aún más, mientras él giraba la lengua, ese grueso y fuerte músculo, deslizándola por arriba, por los lados y por debajo de su botoncito en punta.

En ese momento, se metió la mano por la entrepierna, encontró el núcleo de su sexo, y lo frotó con la yema de un dedo, sin dejar de mecerse. Él continuó succionándole el pecho y ella se fue acercando al final. El orgasmo pasó vibrando por toda ella; gimiendo mantuvo fuerte el ritmo del dedo hasta que la última oleada de placer pasó estremecedor por todos sus nervios.

Suigetsu le soltó el pezón y apartó la cara; estaba jadeante. Tenía los ojos violetas oscurecidos y desenfocados y la boca abierta, introduciéndose aire en círculos. Pero sus manos continuaban detrás de su cabeza.

- Muuy bien –ronroneó, inclinándose para besarlo.

Colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyadas en sus musculosos antebrazos. Sus manos se veían pequeñas y blancas, rodeándole a penas la mitad del contorno de sus oliváceos músculos.

Posó los labios sobre los suyos. Saboreó el aroma almizclado de ella en él, e introdujo la lengua en su boca para coger cada gotita. Él comenzó a corresponderle el beso, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos, pero ella apartó la cara.

- No te he dado permiso –le dijo, severamente, volviendo a sentarse, apoyando el sexo caliente en su vientre-. Tendré que castigarte concienzudamente.

A él le llamearon los ojos, y se le dilataron y oscurecieron más las pupilas; ella pensó que le iba a suplicar. Pero no lo hizo, porque no tenía permiso para hablar.

- Bien, muuy bien –le dijo, reconociendo su autodominio-. Ahora me vas a comer.

Se deslizó por su musculoso cuerpo, se tomó un momento para chuparle, fuerte, la tetilla plana, y luego se acomodó con las piernas bien abiertas encima de su cara. Cogiéndose de la ornamentada cabecera de hierro se posicionó de manera que quedara justo encima de su boca, pero a una distancia que lo obligara a levantar la cabeza para llegar a ella.

El primer lametón de su cálida lengua le hizo pasar una oleada de renovado deseo por todo el cuerpo; él subía la lengua por un grueso labio y la bajaba por el otro. Su lengua plana, ancha y mojada, hacía un delicioso sonido al acabar con uno y comenzar con el otro.

Ahogando un gemido, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, con los pechos aplastados en las frías volutas de hierro. Volvía a tener duros los pezones, le dolían de placer, y comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas.

Suigetsu deslizaba la lengua por las hendiduras entre los labios exteriores e interiores de la vulva, subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez. No le había tocado el clítoris ni introducido la lengua en la vagina. Simplemente le frotaba y atormentaba los labios lampiños, haciéndole mover nuevamente las caderas.

- ¡Cómeme! –le ordenó, y sintió el temblor de sus rodillas y muslos por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no soltarse y dejarse caer sentada sobre esa deliciosa boca.

_Lo haría trabajar por su placer; suplicarle._

Pero él todavía no suplicaba; le estaba mordisqueando los labios de la vulva, sin hacer caso a su clítoris; se limitaba a mordisquear suavemente con sus duros dientes. _Atormentándola._

Entonces él retiró la lengua del labio externo y la pasó por la piel delicadamente arrugada entre este y el interior del muslo, arriba y abajo por la sensible y temblorosa piel de la ingle, y luego deslizó los labios para succionarle la parte inferior de un hinchado labio, justo en el pliegue. Ella estaba chorreando y sentía correr sus jugos por el muslo; oía los eróticos sonidos de los lametones.

- ¡Cómeme! –le ordenó otra vez, con la voz ronca.

Y entonces, sin aviso, Suigetsu levantó la cabeza y cerró la boca alrededor de su duro y dilatado clítoris, y chupó, introduciéndose el botoncito en la boca y tironeándolo como si quisiera tragárselo.

El placer más intenso y más agudo pasó por toda ella en arco, como ondas expansivas de la explosión del centro de su cuerpo. Gritó y se corrió, estremeciéndose tanto que perdió la batalla contra sus músculos y cayó sentada sobre la boca de él, que continuaba trabajando con la lengua y los labios, y se desplomó hacia delante, en medio de sacudidas, estremecimientos y sudor.

Cuando se apartó, cayendo en la cama a un lado de él, se dio cuenta de los movimientos de su pecho, le subía y bajaba muy rápido, como si hubiera echado una carrera. Y vio que seguía con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Muy bien –dijo, alargando la mano hacia la columna de su verga.

Estaba morada y gruesa, y daba la impresión de que la vena que discurría por ella estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando cerró la mano alrededor, él se estremeció, con los ojos fijos en su mano, como si quisiera ordenarle que la moviera: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

No la movió, como era lógico. Se la sostuvo con la mano quieta, apenas tocándosela, no apretándola como él deseaba.

- ¿Deseas decir algo? –le preguntó.

- Puede correrme, ¿por favor?

Ella no contestó; movió la mano en una delicada caricia, que le hizo pasar ondulantes temblores por el vientre. Él cerró los ojos y dejó la cabeza en la cama.

- Por favor…

Ella aumentó la presión de la mano. Era un cálido terciopelo, y deseó sentirla dentro de ella. Se estaba despertando su sexo otra vez, aun después de ese intenso orgasmo. Se le tensaron los pechos; se le llenó de saliva la boca.

Bajó y subió la mano dos veces, rápido y fuerte, y se la soltó al notar que él estaba a punto de eyacular.

- No, no puedes.

Entonces se montó sobre él a horcajadas y deslizó su miembro por la mojada hendidura entre los labios interiores de la vulva, y abrió la boca en un silencioso gemido de placer. Se posicionó y se meció una vez, para introducírsela a todo lo largo, y lo miró.

Él estaba mirando el techo, con los ojos fijos en un punto, como si contuviera un fabuloso secreto de inmortalidad. Su hermosa cara estaba seria, inmóvil, y las ventanillas de la nariz se le movían como para inspirar una gran cantidad de aire; la vena del cuello le latía como loca, y vio que…

- No te he dado permiso para mover la mano.

Suigetsu hizo una sonora inspiración y cerró los ojos. Volvió a poner la mano detrás de la cabeza, que era donde le correspondía estar. Movió los labios; ella pensó que tal vez lo hizo para formas las palabras _por favor_.

- Abre los ojos. Mírame. Si apartas los ojos de mí, tu castigo no tendrá límites.

Obediente, él abrió los ojos y ella movió las caderas, adrede. Vio que se le agitaban los párpados y retenía el aliento, pero no desvió la mirada. No puso los ojos en blanco, tampoco, como estaba segura que deseaba hacer.

- Muuy bien –ronroneó.

Volvió a mover las caderas, más fuerte y apretó la vagina alrededor de su miembro. Esta vez a él se le movieron los labios involuntariamente y dejó de respirar, con el pecho llano. Pasado un momento, continuó respirando.

Se cogió los pechos y comenzó a pellizcarse y tironearse los duros pezones, sintiendo bajar esas deliciosas sensaciones hasta su sexo. Se lamió los labios y observó encantada cómo él la imitaba.

Entonces comenzó a subir y a bajar por su verga, una y otra vez, observando los esfuerzos que hacía él para continuar sereno, y se felicitó por tener un alumno tan excelente como Suigetsu. Qué hallazgo el suyo, ese hombre lujurioso, poco más que un niño, dispuesto a dejarse modelar y enseñar…, y torturar. ¿Sería tan dócil y complaciente el conde Uchiha?

_Le parecía que no._

Se meció, no subiendo y bajando, sino hacia atrás y hacia delante, de modo que el glande le frotara ese lugar especial de la vagina y le presionara el clítoris. Ya tenía la respiración agitada y oyó la de él pareja. Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió y encantada vio que él seguía mirándola, con una expresión de desesperación en los ojos. Tenía la boca abierta y los brazos tensos, con los músculos hinchados.

Reanudó los movimientos arriba y abajo. Él resolló, se estremeció y suplicó:

- Déjame follarte, por favor, por favor. Déjame fo-llar-te.

- No. ¡No!

Se movió más rápido, observándole la cara, calculando por su expresión el momento en que se correría; paró a tiempo. Sintió su enorme miembro dentro y la bella vibración de su clítoris presionándosela.

_Sonrió. Él gimió. Ella se pellizco un pezón. Él observó._

Se inclinó a ofrecerle uno y Suigetsu se lo chupó como si estuviera muerto de hambre. Le dolió, y el dolor le hizo bajar una honda necesidad hasta el sexo. Se apartó y los labios de él hicieron un sonoro plop.

- Suigetsu –dijo, dulcemente.

A él le llevó un momento desviar la vista de sus pechos para mirarla a los ojos. Al parecer no tenía energía para hablar.

- ¿Qué deseas? –le preguntó.

Suigetsu hizo una profunda inspiración y exhaló lentamente la palabra:

- Fo…llar…te.

- Dilo, dilo más fuerte –mimó Karin, arqueándose hacia atrás para apoyar las manos en sus muslos.

Sus pechos quedaron levantados, sobresalientes, y él fijó una ávida mirada en ellos.

- Deseo follarte.

- Hazlo, pues. Fóllame.

De repente estaba de espaldas y Suigetsu se estaba posicionando encima de ella, con las manos en sus hombros y abriéndole las piernas con la rodilla. Entonces la penetró, con una fuerte embestida, enterrando el miembro hasta el fondo de su vagina, y continuó arremetiendo, más fuerte, más fuerte, más rápido, más rápido. Karin gemía cada vez que él le frotaba ese punto interior, golpeándoselo, hasta que tembló con un orgasmo que la estremeció desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Levantó las manos y se cogió de las volutas de hierro de la cabecera. El orgasmo continuó y continuó; arqueaba las caderas para recibir sus violentas penetraciones; estaba mojada y caliente, y el pene se deslizaba, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo. Él gimió, gritó y la llenó una última vez, y ella lo sintió eyacular dentro de su largo túnel, y también se estremeció.

Él se desplomó encima de ella, con su pesado, sudoroso y delicioso cuerpo caliente, aplastándole los senos contra la dura pared de su pecho.

Karin le dio una palmada en el desnudo trasero y salió de debajo de él.

- Mañana hablaremos de tu castigo.

Acto seguido, con las rodillas temblorosas, se bajó de la cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, resuelta a cantar esa noche y a atrapar a un conde.

_Estuviera o no de acuerdo el fantasma._


	7. Sueño

Hola a todoooos! Sé que me atrasé un poco bastante con los ch. Pero aquí traigo uno nuevo :)! Bueno... me gustaría que me dejaran más coments... pero no se puede pedir más xD... así que voy a lo de siempre :)...

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene lemon! Así que si sois menores de edad o no os gusta… NO LO MIREIS! (aunque eso importa bien poco xD…). La verdad es que esta historia no me pertenece, ya que tan sólo es una adaptación, al igual que los personajes… que son de Kishimoto (Te maldigo por crearlos antes que … ahora podrían ser míoooos T.T…) Bueno, es un UA… última cosa, si lo veis publicado por ahí sin mi permiso… quiero sus nombres y sus cabezas en una bandeja de plataaa :(… xD… es coña… matarlos xD)

Ahora si… ya que tengo bastantes trabajos, comenzaré a contestar los reviews y pasaremos a la historia :)…

**Milfy-chan:** hahahaha… se nota que no tienes palabras xD… simplemente me encantan tus coments… yo también pienso que Karin es muy capaz de ser así en la cama… con lo suelta que va en la serie xD… Pero pobrecilla… me cae bien… así que no la pintaré tan mal xD… Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el ch… era arriesgado poner lemon de otros personajes (al igual que hice con Ino y Chôji xD…) Porque no es muy usual que haya este tipo de escenas si no son de los protas… así que… ahí tienes xD… Eso eso! Que no lo pongan en duda! Hehehe… nos vemos en el otro capítulo! Que ya lo tengo listo :)… Cuidate mucho vale? Ja Ne :D!

**Alvebia: **hahahahaha… la verdad… no si se chunga le saldrá la voz a Sakura, pero mientras cante, no sé si estará precisamente pensando en arbolitos, muahahaha.. Fantasmita míooo xD! Hahaha sorpresa! Aquí está el lemon de Karin xD… es una dominante inquieta xD…Gracias por leer! Nos veremos en el prox. Ch.! hehehehe… Cuidate mucho :D! Ja Ne :)…

**Ornella-chan: **Hehehe, de verdad me gusta mucho que mi fic te atraiga ^^… Suigetsu aquí es un amor, y se deja dominar por Karin… supongo que la ama, y también lo combina con lujuria… o eso creo :/… bueh! Ni yo misma lo sé! Y eso que escribo yo el fin xD… Quiero ampliar muchos personajes, porque a veces todo se centra en los principales… y un poco de distracción no está nada mal xD… (aunque cuando lo hacen en otros fics, me deja con una intriga de…Dios! Que habrá pasado con Sakura! Ahora me cuentan de Hinata xD…) Se me va! xD… Muchas gracias por leer, y espero verte en el próx. Ch! Cuidate mucho, nee :D? Ja Ne :)…

**Mutación**: No tengo ninguno hehehe… es que esta novela me llamó tanto la atención que decidí adaptarla xD… me encanta que te resultara exquisito el último ch., la verdad es que cuando lo hacía también me gustó mucho xD! Y aquí tienes la continuación :D! Gracias por leer! Cuidate mucho! Ja Ne :)…!

Ahora pasaremos a la historia! Espero que mi tardanza sea compensada con este fic! Y prometo que el domingo (como más tarde el lunes) subiré el siguiente! Disfrutarla y coger palomitas mientras tanto! Cuidaros muchooo! Ja Ne :)…

.

.

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

.

7. _Sueño._

.

.

Itachi, que estaba atravesando el escenario rápidamente, resistió el impulso de agacharse cuando oyó un ruido particularmente fuerte detrás de él. Sólo faltaban unas horas para la representación de esa noche y eso parecía un manicomio. ¿Cómo se las arreglarían para tenerlo todo dispuesto a tiempo?

El caos era ensordecedor. Apretó con más fuerza los tallos del ramo que llevaba. Eso era peor que estar en el campo de batalla con cincuenta hombres menos, tratando de cuidar tus espaldas lo mejor posible para no acabar muerto. Alguien estaba clavando unos clavos con enorme vigor en una parte del decorado; estaban bajando un telón de fondo que se había quedado atascado en algo y lo agitaban con tanta violencia que temió que se le cayera encima; también se estaba encajando un cristal en un hueco de la pared del decorado; y oyó un grito: _¡Cuidado!, _seguido de un: _¡Detrás!_

En resumen, deseó haber elegido otra ruta para llegar a la parte de detrás del escenario, donde estaban los camerinos, en lugar de haber entrado por la puerta principal. Era difícil orientarse por los corredores de la parte de atrás, sobre todo durante el día, y más aún, en medio del alboroto y los ruidos cacofónicos de los preparativos para la representación de _El Valle del Fin_ esa noche.

Enderezándose el sombrero, continuó caminando a toda prisa, sorteando bastidores, mesas, sastres, carpinteros, fabricantes de pelucas y diversos decorados, hasta que encontró el pasillo de los camerinos por pura casualidad, ya que sólo había estado una vez en el camerino de Sakura.

Pero resultó que mientras iba andando por aquel estrecho pasillo, se encontró con una de las bailarinas cuyo nombre ni se acordaba.

- ¿Busca a la señorita Haruno?

La chica acompañó la pregunta con una coqueta mirada por debajo de sus pestañas, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y el mentón adelantado, dando a entender que prefería que no.

- Efectivamente, ¿sabe dónde está?

- En el salón de danza –dijo ella, a lo que Itachi reanudó el paso hacia aquella sala.

El salón de bailarinas era el lugar donde las actrices recibían a sus admiradores después de la actuación y a otras horas convenientes. No quería imaginarse a Sakura atendiendo a otros admiradores, a ninguno que no fuera él.

Después de equivocarse dos veces de camino, y con los nervios de punta, encontró la dichosa habitación. ¿Por qué se le aceleraba tanto el pulso cuando pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué se le tensaban los dedos con sólo pensar que otro hombre la estuviera mirando?

Entonces, al abrir la puerta con suma rapidez, se encontró una escena mucho peor de lo que se había temido.

Ahí estaba Sakura, sentada en un lujoso sofá de terciopelo carmín, y el salón… No lo consoló nada ver que tenía más el aspecto de tocador de una cortesana que de salón.

Había botellas de vino, bandejas con pasteles, quesos y panes, fuentes con brillantes uvas, relucientes naranjas y peras maduras, copas vacías, copas llenas; todas esas guarniciones ocupaban las mesas y las manos de los hombres, quienes la miraban aduladores. Había otras bailarinas en el salón, y dos chicas que vagamente recordaba que eran cantantes, pero ninguna atraía tanta atención como Sakura.

Ella levantó la vista cuando él entró, y no fue pura vanidad la que lo hizo ver puro placer y verdadera alegría en su cara. Ella sonrió, sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

Él no era un Uchiha en vano, y nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en su papel.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno, Le ruego que disculpe mi tardanza en venir a recogerla, como prometí anoche. ¿Nos vamos?

Avanzó hacia ella abriéndose paso por entre sus admiradores y le ofreció el brazo. Se encontraron sus ojos y él no pudo evitar retener el aliento ante su gloriosa belleza. Se veía muy inocente, muy joven, muy pura.

_Y él la amaba, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo._

Sakura se levantó y a él se le ensanchó el corazón, porque hasta ese momento no estaba del todo seguro de que ella apoyaría su presunción.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó sonriendo, mirando el enorme ramo de rosas de invernadero que él llevaba en la mano.

Las había olvidado, pero no le importó pasar por esa pequeña vergüenza, _porque ella se iría con él._

- Por supuesto, señorita. Rosas blanquísimas, coronadas con un toque rosa, sólo para usted.

Aunque era invierno y el día estaba frío, deseaba llevarla fuera, lejos del ajetreo del teatro, lejos del clamor de los otros admiradores. La instaló cómodamente en su coche y le cubrió las piernas y los hombros con diversas mantas.

- ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Sakura, girándose a sonreírle.

- Donde tú quieras.

Cuando el coche comenzó a moverse y entraron en la avenida principal, se giró a mirarla. Tenía las mejillas tintadas de un rosa pálido y su perfecta nariz moteada de rojo por el frío. _Estaba deliciosa._

Pero mientras él la miraba, Sakura iba observándolo todo.

Cuando giraron por una esquina, el río de Konoha se convirtió en una larga franja de hielo blanco liso con fisuras. Y entonces vio esa atrocidad en las montañas, que estaba empezando a tomar cuerpo en forma de cara de un hombre.

Tal vez Sakura oyó el bufido de disgusto que soltó y se giró a preguntarle.

- ¿No te gusta lo que están construyendo en las montañas?

- Pues no. Monsieur Naruto va a destruir la silueta de las cinco caras anteriores con esa…esa máscara pintada en el rostro.

La joven lo miró con una sonrisa inocente que le calmó en parte la molestia.

- Pero es para celebrar el nuevo nombramiento de Hokage y la disolución del anterior reinado del terror gracias al señorito Uzumaki.

- Ya, comprendo. Pero mi familia fue una de las tantas que perdió algo más que tierras y soldados. Quizá porque seas de Amegakure, no estés bien versada en nuestra historia. En todo caso –continuó, resuelto a desviar el tema hacia algo más personal-, espero que no estés molesta por haberte alejado de tus admiradores.

- No, de ninguna manera, Itachi. Me alegra que estés dispuesto a dejarte ver en público conmigo.

- Pues claro que estoy dispuesto, Sakura. Te dije que es mi intención cortejarte.

Ella desvió la cara.

- Sé que lo dijiste, pero, bueno, eso fue anoche.

- ¿Crees que podría haber cambiado de opinión desde anoche? ¿Cuando no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti?

- No he querido decir que tú podrías haber cambiado de opinión, sino que podrían haberte ayudado a hacerlo.

- Te refieres a mi hermano, que tuvo un romance muy sonado con la bailarina Hinata –rió Itachi, aunque su risa sonó hueca, _falsa_.

Aún no había hablado con Madara, y aunque tenía toda la intención de cortejar a Sakura Haruno, y dicha sea la verdad, casarse con ella, reconocía que no sería fácil convencer a su hermano.

Pero lo haría. Madara era diez años más mayor que él y por eso, nunca le negaba nada y siempre lo había considerado más un hijo que un hermano desde que muriera su madre cuando nació él, y menos de diez años después, su padre.

Por otro lado, era cierto que a él no le gustaba enfadar o decepcionar a Madara. Por eso mismo había decidido alistarse a Akatsuki, para que se sintiera orgulloso.

Se formó silencio entre los dos, e Itachi intentó formular con palabras sus pensamientos. Deseaba conocer todo acerca de Sakura, cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora. Pero un caballero no podía irrumpir de repente en la vida de una joven y hacer preguntas personales acerca de ella.

- No sabía que tu padre murió después de ese verano en que estuvimos juntos. Tuvo que ser terrible para ti.

- Fue el invierno más frío que había vivido. Me sentía congelada, Itachi. Paralizada, pesada, lerda. Él era lo único que tenía; padre y su música. Y entonces, de repente, ya no estaba. Pero tú lo sabes bien, pues también perdiste a tus padres.

- Sí, pero…, bueno, para mí fue diferente. Tenía a mi hermano, que se convirtió en un padre para mí, y a mis dos hermanas, los tres mucho mayores que yo. Y a la hermana de mi madre, que me crió. Y a ella tengo que agradecerle que viviera a Amegakure, gracias a eso nos conocimos.

- Yo no tenía a nadie. A nadie, a excepción de Tsunade y Jiraiya, que se portaron maravillosamente conmigo, pero no era lo mismo. Hace mucho que no escucho el sonido de un violín. ¿Sigues tocando?

- Hace muchos años que no toco, pero creo que si cogiera el instrumento recordaría lo que me enseñó tu padre ese verano, después de rescatar tu fular.

- Fueron unos días agradables junto al mar, con los chillidos de las gaviotas combinados con las notas que tocabais mi padre y tú.

Él se rió.

- Yo no lo llamaría notas, Sakura. Yo apenas era un violinista pasable, en comparación con el talento de tu padre. Ni el tuyo.

Él pensó en el siguiente paso. Necesitaba preguntárselo, pero le daba miedo. Así que finalmente dijo:

- Sakura, ¿cómo han sido para ti todos estos años en el Teatro de la Ópera? Lo que quiero decir es… Hinata y mi hermano han estado liados, y otras cantantes y bailarinas han tenido protectores y… Sólo deseo saber… ¿te han tratado… bien?

Al ver que ella no contestaba, apretó con fuerza las riendas de los caballos, pero no la miró. De repente, Sakura habló por fin, con su voz apenas audible por encima del golpeteo de los caballos.

- Me sentía sola. No encajaba con las demás chicas porque durante mucho tiempo no deseaba cantar. Escasamente bailaba. Tras la muerte de mi padre perdí la música y todavía no sé cómo consiguió el profesor Jiraiya que me aceptaran en el conservatorio. Tal vez pensaron que por ser hija de un famoso violinista yo aprovecharía la oportunidad y me pondría a la altura.

- Pero es que lo has hecho, Sakura. Anoche estuviste magnífica.

- Anoche, sí, lo sentí. Pero pasaron muchos meses y años en que no me sentía a gusto ni creía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser… de ser la hermosa señora que ocupa su puesto en el escenario y obtiene todos los aplausos y la admiración. Ansiaba eso, Itachi, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.

- Has llegado hasta ahí, Sakura. Y ahora nadie puede rebatirlo.

Deseó cogerle la mano y llevársela a la boca para consolarla. También deseó haber estado todos esos años con ella, a su lado, reconfortándola.

- Me hice amiga de una de las bailarinas y de Gaara, un joven de Suna que era excelente para arreglar los puntales del sostén de los decorados. Gaara y yo… Él me hacía sentirme menos sola, Itachi. Éramos torpes y furtivos, pero nos necesitábamos.

Itachi tragó saliva. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella estuviera intacta, aunque en realidad no lo había supuesto, viviendo en ese ambiente.

- ¿Lo amabas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y con el movimiento se le deslizó la manta, dejándole el hombro al aire. Tardó en cubrirse nuevamente y arreglarse las mantas de las piernas.

- No lo sé –dijo al fin-. Pero fuera como fuera, no duró mucho, porque muy pronto él se sintió atraído por una de las chicas mayores del coro, y se fugaron juntos para intentar entrar en el teatro de Suna.

- Y ¿después de Gaara?

- ¿Te importa mucho eso, Itachi? ¿Mi respuesta cambiará algo?

- No.

_Eso era cierto._

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque deseo saber que tu vida no fue tan dura como creo que lo ha sido; no quiero creer que mientras yo me hacía mayor en un mundo de lujo y comodidades, tú estabas sola, sentías miedo o… o eras maltratada. Todas esas veces que pensaba en ti…, y pensaba en ti, Sakura, de verdad.

- Gracias Itachi. Es agradable saber que no estaba tan sola como creía. Y no busqué a ningún protector, ni ellos a mí. Todo aquello me parecía falso… práctico, pero falso.

- Es egoísmo, pero me alegra.

- Me sentía sola. Todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de gente, pero estaba sola. No sé si alguna vez encontraré mi lugar.

- Lo encontrarás, Sakura. Lo encontrarás conmigo.

Entonces ella lo miró.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Itachi. Que sabes escuchar. Me ayudas a expresar con palabras cosas que ni siquiera sabía que sentía antes de decirlas.

Pero él no deseaba ser solamente alguien que supiera escuchar, sólo un amigo. La deseaba a ella, toda entera.

_Y la tendría. En cuerpo y alma._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sasuke soñaba_.

Soñaba con ella, con su largo pelo rosa arremolinado sobre su pecho, como una capa; con el calor de su esbelto cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas enredados con los de él.

Soñaba con su deliciosa boca, llena, roja, sonriendo, con sus labios en morro, acercándosele, cerrándose sobre él; soñaba con sus delgados y delicados dedos, blancos sobre el oscuro vello de su cuerpo; soñaba con penetrarla, llenándola, uniéndose a ella, amándola.

_Amándola._

Soñaba con ella riendo, cantando, bailando, incluso comiendo, y con cosas tan vulgares como peinarla y abotonarle el vestido.

Soñaba con Sakura sobre el escenario, cantando para él, sólo para él, con sus ojos verdes levantados hacia su palco y todo su ser concentrado en su persona, _en complacerlo_.

_Con despertar a su lado._

Entrando osadamente en el teatro a ocupar su asiento en la primera fila.

Abriéndose paso por la muchedumbre de admiradores fuera de su camerino llevando los brazos llenos de azucenas.

Pasando con ella en un coche abierto por la orilla del río de Konoha.

Y entonces los sueños cambiaron, pasaron de un día cálido y soleado a un vacío frío y oscuro; a dolor, un dolor agudo, terrible, con ropa de lana áspera y cadenas de hierro; a los chillidos, gritos, insultos y burlas, y a la huida. Siempre la huida, corriendo, corriendo y corriendo.

Corriendo por pasadizos oscuros, por calles iluminadas por la luna, por túneles húmedos y por la orilla de ríos subterráneos; con los ecos de la vida de arriba, permanentemente desterrados de la suya. No podía respirar bien, no lograba inspirar suficiente aire.

Dio la vuelta por el recodo del interminable túnel…

Y vio a Sakura, colgada de la pared, con los brazos extendidos, las piernas abiertas, su blanco cuerpo desnudo destacando contra la oscura pared de piedra negra, gris y funesto azul.

No lograba llegar hasta ella, no podía llegar a ella. Continuaba corriendo, tropezándose y corriendo, pero no avanzaba, no llegaba hasta ella.

Y de pronto lo cogieron unos fuertes brazos, lo capturaron, sujetándole sus musculosos brazos; algo duro le golpeó la parte de atrás de las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Se las ataron, le encadenaron las manos y lo arrojaron al suelo: al frío, húmedo y oscuro suelo.

_Nunca la tendrás, rata escurridiza._

_Te escondes en la oscuridad, y anhelas lo que jamás tendrás. Ella no se dignará a mirar a uno de tu calaña, por mucho que se abra de piernas cuando la obligas. No te las abrirá para tu polla._

Con las palabras de Danzô resonando en su cabeza, reverberando en la caverna del sueño, intentó soltarse las ataduras. Tenía que llegar hasta ella, llegar hasta Sakura.

_Pero entonces, ella ya no estaba sola._

Se alargaron unas manos y le cubrieron los pechos, y un hombre bajó la cabeza hacia su cuello; el cuerpo oscuro de él le bloqueó la visión desde su abatida posición en el suelo de piedra. Ella gimió, cerró los ojos y echó atrás la cabeza, dejando a la vista su largo y blanco cuello.

El hombre le manoseó los pechos, toqueteándole los pezones, y se inclinó a chuparle uno sonoramente, mientras él estaba ahí, obligado a mirar. Sakura movía las caderas, emitiendo suaves sonidos por los labios abiertos; se estremecía, se movía y gemía, mientras él le succionaba el hermoso pecho, dejándoselo enrojecido y húmedo.

De pronto vio en todos sus detalles la textura de su aréola bajo los gruesos dedos de aquel hombre que se la manipulaba, la puntita roja, las suaves arruguitas rosadas. Era como si llenara su visión; y tuvo una imagen de cerca de los labios de él cerrándose sobre un pezón. Se lo succionaba con avidez, introduciéndose más pecho en el círculo de su boca, haciendo temblar al resto.

Ella emitió un grito cuando el hombre se movió y comenzó a toquetearle la mata de vello púbico. Entonces Sasuke vio ese sexo rojo y dilatado por el que él se moría, el resbaladizo y cálido terciopelo de Sakura. Ella se sacudió, se movió y gritó, y él nuevamente intentó soltarse para acudir a ella. Pero el hombre se agachó y puso la cabeza ahí; él sólo veía la espalda, moviéndose mientras lamía, chupaba y saboreaba.

Ella se agitaba, tironeando las esposas que le sujetaban los brazos extendidos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sus pechos, ya libres de esas manos exploradoras, saltaban y zangoloteaban. Ella gritó y se debatió, suplicando, y él se apartó.

Se giró, y Sasuke vio entonces la conocida cara de su hermano, brillante como la de Sakura. De sus labios llenos y rojos chorreaba el líquido de ella. Y estaba sonriendo; _burlón, insultante._

- No asustes a las chicas, Sasuke. No soportan tu contacto. ¿Las oyes chillar?

_Se abre de piernas cuando la obligas. No te las abrirá para tu polla._

- Pero aceptará la mía –le dijo su hermano-. La mía sí la aceptará.

Diciendo eso se giró hacia Sakura, y de pronto estaba desnudo a su lado, y ella lo tenía rodeado con los brazos mientras él la penetraba. Entonces Sasuke vio el miembro de su hermano como si estuviera ahí mismo, entrando y saliendo de la dilatada vagina, entrando y saliendo, y el ritmo vibraba dentro de él, aumentando el dolor de su necesidad.

Y los volvió a ver desde la distancia, entrelazados, moviéndose, retorciéndose, apoyados en la pared, Sakura lo rodeaba con los brazos, con la cara levantada y los ojos cerrados por un intenso placer. Ella gritó al sentir el alivio del orgasmo, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, y Sasuke sintió estremecimientos como si fuera él el que estaba enterrado en ella.

_Y entonces despertó._

Jadeante, sudoroso, desnudo y enredado. El miembro le chillaba de dolor, levantado hacia el cielo raso, y tenía el corazón desbocado y las manos apretadas.

Su cara, sin la máscara, estaba mojada de lágrimas.

_Sakura._

- Ooh, Sakura –sollozó suavemente, cubriéndosela con las dos manos.

Un lado suave, aparte de la aspereza de la barba que le bordeaba la mandíbula, y el otro áspero y lleno de cicatrices.

_Cómo la amaba._

La deseaba, sí, _pero también la amaba._

Había llegado a amarla. Observándola, viendo en su cara la misma soledad que tenía grabada en la suya, cuando tenía el valor de mirársela.

Escuchando su música, la música que él hacía salir de ella, música que creaban juntos.

Pero ella nunca lo amaría, por lo deforme y defectuoso que era. No se atrevía a permitirle que lo viera; apenas le permitía que lo tocara, aun cuando su cuerpo ansiaba eso, _temblaba por eso._

Ah, tenía esperanzas, _sí,_ ocultas tan en el fondo de su ser que rara vez las dejaba salir. Tal vez algún día ella lo amaría por sí mismo, a pesar de su cara; a pesar de su pasado.

Desde esa primera mañana cuando la vio cantar sola en el escenario, meses atrás, lo había fascinado. ¿Quién podía saber por qué Sakura lo conmovió de esa manera ese primer día? Pero lo hizo.

Después de eso, la observaba, oculto, rezagado. Vio que no era como las demás chicas, no como muchas, en todo caso.

En ella veía pureza, y una bondad tímida. Tolerancia. Era amable con el encargado de cerrar las puertas, la categoría más baja en la jerarquía del personal, que tenía un pie zopo. Y también con el hombre medio ciego que trabajaba en el sótano, debajo del escenario, a quien saludaba sin desentenderse de él. Y éste, oyéndola, había aprendido a reconocer su voz.

Compartía su magra ración de huevo relleno y salchicha con ajo con una de las bailarinas más jóvenes, y bajita, que visiblemente necesitaba alimentarse más. Incluso le regaló una de sus cintas para el pelo, una roja preciosa, a una de las acomodadoras, para la niñita recién nacida de su hija.

Tal vez eso era parte del motivo de que se hubiera enamorado de ella. Si sólo fuera por su belleza o su voz, muchas como ella habían pasado por el Teatro de la Ópera; hubo un tiempo en que hasta Karin había sido más inocente, y había estado menos desgastada, menos hastiada; hermosa.

Pero ni Karin ni ninguna otra le había llegado al corazón y al alma como Sakura. _La solitaria y triste y magnífica Sakura._

Y ahora… la ira se agitaba dentro de él. Ella salía a cenar y se relacionaba con Itachi Uchiha y su hermano, el conde.

Él no supo con quien se había marchado la noche pasada, después de su encuentro con ella en el escenario, hasta que estuvo escuchando en el salón de danza y vio entrar a Uchiha Itachi, que prácticamente se la llevó en brazos. Hasta ese momento él había sido simplemente indulgente, observando desde su agujero oculto en lo alto de la pared, mientras su protegida aceptaba tímidamente las atenciones de sus admiradores.

Eso no era más de lo que él había supuesto y esperado; era lógico que una chica tan dotada y hermosa, pero todavía con esa inocencia que se reflejaba en ella, atrajera la atención de los espectadores. Y Sakura no le había dado motivos para sentir otra cosa, porque se mostraba amable y reservada por igual, sin elegir a ninguno en especial. _Todos era iguales para ella._

_**Hasta que Uchiha Itachi llegó.**_

Entonces, al verlo, se le iluminaron y brillaron los ojos, y se levantó ante su presencia. Y al instante se cogió de su imperioso brazo.

Y este se la llevó, fuera del teatro, lejos de él, lejos de la fortaleza del fantasma de la Ópera.

_Dejándolo solo, con la oscuridad de su destino y las mofas de su imaginación._


	8. Espejo

Hola a todos :)! Muahahaha! Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo, y además, este está muuuy interesante :)… espero que os guste… me he matado xD… Habrá celos en demasía y comenzará a notarse el amor en el ambiente *O*… ah, cierto… dentro de dos ch., se producirá el lemon que tantas fantasías perversas ha despertado mi mente… Este lemon es realmente cautivador… y espero que los más libidinosos disfruten con ese capítulo que actualizaré la semana que viene (atención, el siguiente no es el lemon que expongo con tanta devoción, sino que será a la siguiente semana cuando lo suba xD…)…

Tsk! Creo que nunca escribí tanto en mi vida xD…Arriba esos comentarios! Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros chicos/as… no sé que haría si no me dejarais reviews T.T… hehehe bueno, aquí va lo de siempre :)…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene un lemon suave. Por lo tanto, a aquel que no le guste o que sea menor de edad, que se abstenga de leerlo (y una mierda! Pero lo digo siempre xD…) Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que esta historia, que es una adaptación hecha de uno de mis libros favoritos (no el de Lerroux, que ese es otro :)…) y esta ambientada en UA o Universo Alterno. Creo que lo he dicho todo, no? xD

Ahora, pasemos a los comentarios :9…

.

**Milfy-chan:** hahahaha! Bueno, la verdad es que Itachi es inocente, pero no tonto xD... hahaha, be, si son hermanos o no ya lo sabrás durante el transcurso de la historia (Así te dejo con ganas xDDD...) Ya, hago sufrir a Sasuke, pero se compensará en este ch.! (Inner: De mí Sasukito no se burla nadieee! ¬¬...) Ya habló la loca de mi inner... tenemos diferentes preferencias -yo a Itachi xD...- Espero que sigas leyendo ^^... y muchas gracias por comentar! No fallas a ningún ch! Eso me pone muy feliz *O*... Tú también cuidate mucho! Ja Ne :)!

.

**Alvebia:** hahahaha tranquila! Creo que te vas a hartar de momentos SasuSaku en esta historia xD... no puedo olvidarme de mis queridos personajes secundarios tampoco xD... pero tendrás...en el siguiente ch. no, pero el que viene después, te vas a hartar de leer sobre esos dos xD... Ambos tienen pasados tristes y turbios...

Hehehe espero verte en el siguiente ch.! Muahahaha, cuidate mucho vale? Ja Ne :)!

.

**Ornella-chan: **hahahaha Madara tiene un papel importantísimo que se empezará a desarrollar en el siguiente capítulo! Bueno, Sasuke tiene miedo de que si Sakura le ve esa parte del rostro, la ahuyente como a las chicas del pasado... así que mantiene distancias... aunque la ama muchísimo! Hehehehe! Espero verte en el siguiente ch.! Cuidate mucho ^^... Ja en :)!

.

**Rekyem: **Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Me emociono viendo comentarios de gente nueva :D! Holaaaa! Sí, yo me he visto la peli (aunque no tengo ni idea de las canciones, sólo me se la de Point of no return (Perfecta, cómo se nota la pasión entre esos dos *¬*...) y la de Why so silent (Eric sí que sabe cómo hacer una entrada a lo grande xD)..) y el final es trágico... me pongo a llorar como una magdalena...

Tranquila, intentaré darle toda la felicidad que pueda, aunque las pasará canutas para conseguirla! Muahahaha qué mala que soy xD... ojalá y te vea en el prox. ch.! Muchas gracias por querer mi fic xD... se sentía solito sin mi xD... Ya tendrás tiempo para llorar en los ch. que de verdad la va a pasar muy mal xD... hehehe Cuidate mucho! Ja en :)!

.

**Natsumi511:** hehehehe, me encanta que hayas vuelto! Maldita Uni ò.ó... nos entretiene de mala manera xD... wooow... los siete! A mí se me haría pesado (y eso que lo escribo yo xDD...) De verdad me encanta que te guste de esa manera... yo tampoco sabía lo que en mi oscura mente se escondía hasta leer este libro... qué perversión por Kami! XD! Esta historia me gusta, sobretodo porque se centra en el amor y la atracción física de ambos caracteres... simplemente me encanta xD... Espero que sigas leyendo :D!Cuidate mucho y besos a ti también ^^! Ja Ne :)!

.

Y ya contestados todos :D… pasaremos al fic en cuestión! Para todos aquellos que quisieron que Christine se hubiera quedado con el Fantasma! Cuidaros y disfrutarlo mucho de este ch.! Ja Ne :)…

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

8. Espejo.

.

Animada por los dos administradores y sus muchos partidarios, Karin desafió la advertencia del Fantasma de la Ópera, entrando en el escenario esa noche con todo el esplendor de su traje, joyas y atributos. Había resuelto cantar, y cantaría.

Haciendo temblar las plumas de su ornamentado y rutilante tocado, con la cola del vestido de seda y metros de volantes y frunces extendidos por el entarimado, la _prima donna_ ocupó su lugar en el centro exacto del proscenio, mientras los sonrientes Nara y Akamichi la contemplaban desde sus asientos en el palco número cinco.

- El fantasma se ha retrasado –dijo Shikamaru Nara riendo-. Ha comenzado el espectáculo y todavía no ha venido a reclamar su asiento.

- Me alegra que no vendiéramos la localidad esta noche; me hace ilusión oír la interpretación de Karin. No le tiene miedo a ese ridículo fantasma.

- Me niego a tener este palco cerrado para nuestros abonados. ¡Ya lo creo! Fantasma de la Ópera.

- Y sea quien sea, no va a recibir ningún salario de nosotros –añadió Chôji, riendo para su coleto-. Podemos dar un uso mucho mejor a esos veinticuatro mil francos-

Pasó el segundo acto sin ningún incidente, y durante el intermedio los dos administradores abandonaron el palco para ir a felicitar a Karin en su camerino.

- Nunca a cantado mejor, madame –dijo Shikamaru, inclinándose sobre su mano-. Me alegra muchísimo que no decepcionara a sus muchos admiradores haciendo caso a la amenazadora carta que recibió.

- Ridículo –repuso ella-. El fantasma de la Ópera no es otra cosa que un cuento inventado por los amigos de Sakura Haruno, con el fin de asustarme. ¡A mí, Karin! –exclamó jactanciosa, pavoneándose.

Los administradores, muy satisfechos por haber desbaratado fuera cual fuera el plan tramado, volvieron a su palco para ver el tercer acto.

Pero cuando entraron en él, vieron casi de inmediato que alguien había colocado una caja de caramelos sobre la barandilla.

- ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso? –preguntó Chôji, apuntándola.

- ¿Y esto? –dijo Shikamaru, cogiendo unos gemelos que no estaban ahí cuando salieron-. Llama a la acomodadora y averigua quién ha estado aquí en nuestra ausencia. Alguien tiene que haber puesto estas cosas aquí para gastarnos una broma.

Cuando interrogaron a los acomodadores y acomodadoras, todos dijeron que nadie había subido la escalera que llevaba al palco. _Absolutamente nadie._

Shikamaru y Chôji se miraron inquietos, pero, aun así, cuando se levantó el telón para el tercer acto de _El Valle del Fin_, ocuparon sus asientos. Pasado sólo un instante, comenzó a recorrer el palco una rara corriente de aire insalubre. Chôji creyó oír respirar a alguien, justo detrás de él.

Los administradores se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, pues se mantuvieron atentos a lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Era el momento de la entrada de Karin. Shikamaru cayó en la cuenta de que tenía retenido el aliento y estaba retorciendo entre los dedos un pañuelo que sin darse cuenta había sacado del bolsillo.

Cuando Karin hizo su tercera entrada, la que sería la última esa noche, se elevó una gran ovación entre el público. Con el brillo triunfal en los ojos, levantó los brazos y comenzó a cantar la respuesta de la esposa de Sarutobi a la súplica de Pain.

_¡No! Es una princesa lo que veo_

_¡Una princesa ante mí!_

De repente sonó un desconcertante ruido sordo, procedente de… no estaba claro; de arriba, de abajo, del frente; después los testigos presenciales no lograrían ponerse de acuerdo de qué lugar había provenido, pero era el sonido de un furioso gruñido o una queja. Chôji se atragantó y tragó saliva sonoramente, y Shikamaru soltó su pañuelo, que cayó volando a los asientos de abajo.

Después del ominoso ruido, Karin hizo una pausa, reteniendo el aliento y mirando recelosa hacia atrás; pero estaba lejos del telón de fondo, pues se hallaba en el proscenio, casi encima de la candilejas que bordeaban el escenario. Se repuso y dio las siguientes notas, aun cuando el gruñido volvió a sonar y una rápida sombra pasó por encima del escenario tiñendo su vestido fucsia de un rosa sucio.

Pain se le aceleró y cantó su parte.

Karin abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar su respuesta:

_Y un lánguido hechizo_

_Siento sin alarma_

_Con su melodía enroscada_

_Pero sonó horrible._

Los espectadores se pusieron de pie como una sola persona, mirándose entre sí boquiabiertos. Los administradores se giraron para mirarse, se encogieron mutuamente los antebrazos, con las bocas abiertas de horror, los ojos desorbitados y los carrillos temblorosos.

Era inconcebible; la última sílaba que había salido de la boca de Karin no era una nota hermosa, clara, sino un sonido parecido al croar de una rana.

La cara de ella era el cuadro de una mujer aterrada y perpleja. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, como para asegurarse de que seguía siendo de ella. Miró a Nagato, el tenor que representaba a Pain, que la estaba mirando como si le hubiera brotado una segunda nariz.

- Imposible –dijo Shikamaru a su compañero, en un resuello-. Acaba de cantar perfectamente. Toda la noche.

- No ha sonado humano. Debe de haber habido… tiene que haber sido un error.

- Ha cantado las notas más intrincadas y bellas. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Nunca le ha fallado la voz, en ninguna de sus actuaciones.

Volvieron la atención al escenario, los dos con el aliento retenido. Akamichi notó, consternado, que la corriente de aire era más fría, más fuerte, espeluznante. Y la respiración… estaba más cerca; sonaba más fuerte. Tragó saliva, deseando con mucha vehemencia no haber dicho nada con respecto a eso de no pagarle el salario al fantasma.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar. Se apagaron los murmullos entre el público y todos guardaron silencio; todos aguardando, expectantes.

Karin, ya no tan triunfante como antes, hizo su inspiración para cantar. Shikamaru retuvo el aliento y esperó.

_Oh, qué extraño, como un hechizo_

_Me envuelve la noche._

- Continúa, continúa –siseó Shikamaru, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le saltaban los dedos sobre la barandilla.

_Y un profundo y lánguido _¡grog!

_Siento sin _¡grog grog!

Los graznidos resonaron roncos y horribles en el auditorio; Karin cerró la boca y se la cubrió con sus pequeñas manos como si quisiera tragarse aquellos feos sonidos. Con los ojos desorbitados, se recogió las faldas y salió corriendo del escenario, y el público estalló en murmullos y risitas.

Los administradores oyeron una ronca risa detrás de ellos.

- Después de cómo ha cantado esta noche, es un milagro que no haya hecho caer la araña del techo.

No se atrevieron a girarse, pero Chôji se apresuró a mirar la araña, como si creyera que iba a caer sobre el escenario. La lámpara se mecía suavemente, pero no daba la impresión de que fuera a desprenderse.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo a Shikamaru-. El espectáculo está arruinado.

- Quiere que cante Haruno. Pues le daremos Haruno –contestó su compañero más alto, con más valor del que sentía, y con la esperanza de que el fantasma lo oyera y se marchara. Se puso de pie junto a la barandilla y dijo en voz alta al público-: Atención, señoras y señores, por favor, la representación continúa. Os presentaremos a la señorita Haruno, que cantará lo que falta del papel de la esposa de Sarutobi, para vuestro placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así fue como un momento después, gracias al rápido trabajo por parte del director de escena y el director general de la obra, la nueva estrella del Teatro de la Ópera, Sakura Haruno, entró en el círculo de luz dejado por Karin.

Se veía frágil y angelical. Le habían dejado el pelo suelto, cayendo en una delicada cascada ondulada hasta las caderas. Su vestido rojo carmín no era ni de cerca tan ornamentado ni elegante como el de Karin, pero le sentaba bien a su inocencia y exhibía claramente a la mujer que llevaba dentro. El amplio escote bajaba en uve hasta el inicio de la hendidura entre sus pechos, levantados y sujetados por el corsé. Las mangas eran unas estrechas cintas de rosetas negras que caían bajo las curvas de los hombros dejándole desnudos los largos y blancos brazos. La luz amarilla de arriba le destacaba en suave relieve la delicada curva de las clavículas y la depresión de la base de la garganta.

Pero su cara. Eran su cara y su voz las que cautivaban al público. Jamás una mujer había cantado con una voz tan pura, tan limpia y perfecta en toda la historia del Teatro de la Ópera. La embelesada expresión de su rostro hablaba de un éxtasis que escapaba a la comprensión de los espectadores, pero estaba claro que a ella la emocionaba. Cantaba como si no fuera a parar jamás, como si no se fuera a cansar jamás, como si nunca le fueran a faltar las palabras o las notas.

La verdad es que Sakura sabía que nunca había cantado tan bellamente. Sentía como la música le llenaba las venas, sonaba en sus terminaciones nerviosas, la transportaba. Sentía la presencia de Sasuke y sabía que él había hecho algo para causar la vergüenza de Karin y despejarle el camino del triunfo a ella.

Y mientras cantaba hizo lo que él le había pedido: _cantar para él._ Sentía sus manos en la piel, sus labios deslizándose por el hombro. Se le tensaron y dilataron los pechos, atractivamente ceñidos por el corsé, al recordar sus suaves y persuasivas manos cuando la había acariciado esa mañana.

Se sentía desnuda, abrigada, estimulada al calor de las candilejas, como si su ángel y ella estuvieran cantando juntos en alguna parte, solos. Y unidos como si fueran uno.

_Estaban unidos. Serían uno._

Y cuando terminó, cuando salió del estado de trance que le había permitido cantar sin nervios ni miedo, el aplauso del público la trajo de vuelta a sí misma. Hizo su reverencia y aceptó las rosas, azucenas y alhelíes que le lanzaron y le entregaron en mano. Fue aumentando la euforia en su interior al sentir cómo el público seguía aplaudiendo, aclamándola, vitoreándola, hasta que esta se hizo tan intensa que apenas pudo sostenerse en pie. Había triunfado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, tan exultante.

Cuando en frente suya cayó un ramo de rosas rojas levantó la cabeza y vio a Itachi saludándola enérgicamente con la mano levantada. Sonriendo, ruborizada y eufórica por su triunfo, cogió la ofrenda de Itachi y hundió el rostro en las hermosas flores.

En cuanto salió corriendo del escenario y pasó por entre los bastidores para llegar a la parte de atrás, vio que el vizconde ya estaba ahí. Antes que ella se diera cuenta, él ya se las había arreglado para rodearla con un brazo y hacerla entrar en un cuarto ropero, en el que no había nadie, impidiéndole llegar al salón de la danza, donde la rodearían sus otros admiradores.

Pero ahí, en ese pequeño cuarto, iluminado por una sola lámpara, los amplios vestidos y diversos sombreros con plumas los obligaban a estar muy juntos.

Itachi le cogió las manos y la miró con fervor; sus ojos negros brillantes de orgullo y emoción.

- Sakura, mi amor, ¡has estado brillante!

- Gracias, Itachi –exclamó ella, sin poder contenerse y dejó caer las rosas al suelo cuando él la atrajo a sus brazos.

Su beso fue breve y suave, rozándole apenas los labios entreabiertos, reverente.

- Qué hermosa eres –musitó, con la boca en la de ella, como si quisiera aspirar su cálido aliento-. Y cantas como un ángel, perfecto. _Eres perfecta, Sakura._

Ella se apartó, le puso una mano en la hermosa mejilla y, todavía sintiendo pasar por toda ella la emoción del triunfo, lo miró; la piel le brillaba dorada y la luz amarilla de la lámpara formaba un nimbo sobre su pelo oscuro.

- No soy perfecta, Itachi, pero eres muy amable al decirme eso. De hecho, mi profesor dice que aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

Le sonrió, con la atención puesta en sus delgados y elegantes labios. Qué delicioso _ver_ al hombre que tenía delante, poder tocarlo y mirarlo. Todavía exultante y osada, se acercó más a él y levantó la cara para besar sus delicados labios.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y, como si de pronto se hubiera soltado las ataduras, la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Se unieron sus bocas, peleándose por saborearse, por lamer y mordisquear. Sakura palpó sus hombros, anchos, erguidos, fuertes. Qué diferente a sus encuentros con Sasuke, en que nunca podía verle la cara, ni sentir todo su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, presionándole los pechos, el montículo del pubis, sin poder satisfacer su necesidad de acariciarlo, de deslizar las manos por su cuerpo.

- Sakura –musitó él, bajando la boca mojada por su mandíbula y cuello.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, empujando los pechos hacia sus manos ávidas, deseando sentir esos dedos en sus duros pezones.

Él le dejó libres los senos y se inclinó a introducir uno en la cálida caverna de su boca. Sakura se arqueó apretándose a él, mientras Itachi se lo succionaba, y deslizó la mano por el bulto de su miembro en la entrepierna.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta, que estaba justo detrás de uno de los hombros del joven.

Sakura lo apartó de un empujón al reconocer la erguida figura negra de madame Yamanaka.

- Ma-madame –tartamudeó, metiéndose a toda prisa los pechos bajo el corpiño.

- Sakura, no lo hagas esperar –dijo ella.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura, paseó sus ojos negros por ella y luego por Itachi, esperando mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

- No, por supuesto, madame –repuso Sakura, abrumada por el remordimiento.

¿Cómo había podido dejar esperando a Sasuke? Lógicamente él querría verla después de su actuación, desearía estar con ella, para acariciarla, para hacerla _sentir._

Mientras se hacía los últimos arreglos, Itachi había salido educadamente del cuarto, pero cuando ella emergió de él, estaba ahí esperándola.

_Pero Sasuke también estaba esperándola._

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera por un momento? La agitación por su segundo debut, pensó; la emoción de haber conquistado al público otra vez, la emoción de ser la hermosa dama de sus sueños. Y luego la aparición de Itachi, que la había metido ahí antes que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Pero solamente su ángel era capaz de hacerla sentir, _sentir de verdad_. Sólo con él podía dejar atrás la aflicción y el vacío.

_Cantaba para él._

Tal vez, tal vez esa noche, podría verlo y sentirlo por fin.

- Si lo he complacido –susurró para sí misma.

Itachi la cogió del brazo con aire posesivo y echaron a andar detrás de madame Yamanaka por el ajetreado corredor.

- ¿Complacido a quién? –preguntó él, pasando un dedo bajo el borde del corpiño ya bien puesto, y alisándoselo por encima de la aréola.

- Mi profesor –repuso ella, apartándose suavemente.

- ¿Profesor? –preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera molesto-. Me hablaste de un profesor. ¿Quién es?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando mi padre nos hablaba del ángel de la música? Me prometió enviármelo, y lo hizo. Mi profesor es el ángel de la música. Debe de estar esperándome. Y si lo he complacido…

Se le aceleró el corazón por la expectación.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? ¿Esperándote? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Es el ángel de la música, Itachi. Es… vive aquí en el teatro, y lógicamente debe de estar esperando en mi camerino. Gracias a él soy capaz de cantar como lo hago.

- ¿Vive aquí? No es… ¿no es eso que llaman el Fantasma de la Ópera? –la miró horrorizado-. ¿Esa criatura que hizo salir corriendo a Karin del escenario esta noche? ¿La que le echó una especie de ensalmo?

Sakura le tocó la mejilla.

- Itachi, no es un fantasma. Y para mí es un amigo y profesor. –_Amante_, añadió para sus adentros-. Me ha dado clases durante más de seis meses y desde que vino a mí he sido muy feliz. Deberías sentirte feliz por mí también. Desde que murió mi padre no había logrado encontrar la paz, hasta que llegó mi ángel.

- Pero Sakura, ¿un hombre? ¿Un hombre en tu camerino? Vamos, eso es indecente.

Ella le sonrió afectuosa.

- ¿Indecente? Soy actriz, soy cantante. Vivo en el mundo del teatro. Y tú también estuviste en mi camerino.

Itachi estaba muy agitado.

- Sakura, no debes volver a verlo. Debes decirle que no puede visitarte.

Ella retiró la mano de su cara, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte. _Jamás aceptaría eso._

- Pero ¿por qué? Jamás haría eso, Itachi.

- Porque mi futura esposa no debe encontrarse con desconocidos en su camerino.

Sakura lo miró espantada, pero antes que pudiera contestar, una fuerte mano la cogió del brazo; era madame Ino, y en su austera cara tenía una expresión de molestia y urgencia.

- Sakura, se va a enfadar si tardas más tiempo.

- Sí, por supuesto –dijo ella, y reanudó la marcha por el corredor, acompañada por Itachi.

- Pero Sakura…

- Debo ir, Itachi. El ángel es muy estricto y no quiero enfadarlo. Es gracias a él que tengo tanto éxito. Ya has visto lo que le ocurrió a Karin por no hacer caso a sus órdenes.

- Pero…cenarás con nosotros esta noche, ¿verdad?

La miró con una expresión tan suplicante, sus ojos negros tan desesperados, reflejando la misma fuerza con la que le tenía asida la muñeca. Esa sujeción la hizo detenerse justo ante la puerta de su camerino y se giró a mirarlo.

_No podía rechazarlo._

- Sí. Primero debo hablar con el ángel, y después, sí, me encantará cenar contigo, si él lo permite.

- ¿Si él lo permite? Sakura, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Es que tiene dominio sobre ti?

- No, Itachi, dominio no, pero es un maestro estricto, exigente. Jamás llegaré a dar todo mi potencial si no sigo sus instrucciones. Además, si no lo hago así, dejará de visitarme. Y eso no lo podría soportar.

- Pero Sakura, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese…esa criatura controle tu vida?

- Es muy sencillo, Itachi. Sin él yo no cantaría como he cantado hoy. Sería la simple, tímida y solitaria Haruno Sakura. Con sus enseñanzas he florecido, por fin. No me mientas diciendo que mi voz y mi talento no son parte del atractivo que encuentras en mí. Lo he visto en tus ojos.

- Sakura, no niego que mi amor por ti es mayor aún con tu éxito, pero si mañana dejaras de cantar seguiría amándote.

- Pero yo no me amaría. Encuentro mi mayor dicha en mi música, y él me ha ayudado a encontrar esa felicidad. Entiéndelo, por favor, Itachi. Es una libertad, una alegría, una belleza especial que no había experimentado desde la muerte de mi padre. No deseo seguir hablando de esto, Itachi. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, y no será una cena amistosa si estamos todo el rato discutiendo. –Le sonrió y vio que él se conformaba-. Entonces, sí, iré a cenar contigo si a él no le importa, pero, ¿no será mejor que vayamos los dos solos? –añadió pensando en la manera tan desagradable en que la había mirado Madara la noche anterior.

- Iré a ordenar que me traigan el coche y volveré a recogerte enseguida –dijo él, un poco de mala gana-. Y arreglaré las cosas para que cenemos solos.

Cuando le soltó la mano y se alejó, se giró en dirección a madame Yamanala.

- Es un juego muy peligroso el tuyo, Sakura.

- No… no sé qué decir.

- No lo complacerá tu retraso de esta noche, y lo disgustará mucho que hayas estado coqueteando precisamente con el vizconde. Si se entera de que es Itachi Uchiha el que ha captado tu atención… -apretó los labios-. Quedas avisada. Guárdate de enfurecerlo, porque igual podrías perderlo. Ya vista la vergüenza que pasó Karin esta noche. No te quepa la menor duda, aunque ella se buscó su ruina, que él contribuyó a materializarla. Y escúchame atentamente: no debes decirle nada de él al vizconde ni a su hermano, ¿entendido?

A Sakura se le formó un nudo en la garganta; _ya le había dicho algo a Itachi sobre su ángel_.

- Seguiré su consejo madame Yamanaka. No quiero hacer nada que me arriesgue a perder a mi ángel.

- Muy bien, ahora entra en tu camerino, que él no tardará en venir.

Sakura entró en el cuarto, pero él no apareció. Se quitó el vestido y se puso una bata blanca que le cubría hasta los tobillos, pero el hombre aún no dio señales de manifestarse. Se sentó en un sillón acolchado en el centro del cuarto, frente al espejo, y vio cómo su cara se iba poniendo más grave y preocupada a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la distrajo momentáneamente; fue a abrir y se encontró con Itachi, que la esperaba impaciente.

- Vamos, Sakura, los caballos se están poniendo inquietos y yo también.

La joven miró hacia atrás. Sentía el cuarto vacío; tal vez Sasuke estaba enfadado y no vendría a verla esa noche.

- De acuerdo, dame un momento para ponerme ropa de calle y coger mi capa.

Cerró la puerta y fue hasta el ropero que contenía su escasa ropa de calle.

Aún no había abierto las puertas cuando sintió agitarse el aire en el cuarto.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclamó, sintiendo pasar una oleada de alivio por toda ella.

Conocía su presencia; aunque él aún no se había anunciado de otra manera, lo sabía. Las cinco lámparas chisporrotearon, luego cuatro se apagaron y quedó una iluminando tenuemente la estancia.

Pero no ocurrió nada más. Silencio, un silencio severo,_ de vacío._

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Ange?

Las sombras se alargaron, entrecruzándose, y la única lámpara que quedaba encendida, se apagó. El aire se enfrió y se movió a su alrededor, erizándole el vello de la nuca y endureciéndole los pezones.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? –gritó Itachi al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola con los puños-. Saca la llave a la puerta, Sakura.

_Ella no la había cerrado._

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó ella, elevando la voz-. ¿Ange?

- ¡Sakura! –gritó golpeando más fuerte y empujando la puerta.

- Saakuuraa –sonó por fin su nombre, en un susurró que pasó por toda ella.

- Sasuke. Estás aquí. ¿Dónde?

-¡Sakura! ¡Abre de una vez! – A juzgar por los sordos ruidos, Itachi estaba dando patadas a la puerta-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Di algo!

- Saakuuuraaa, camina hacia el espejo.

Al instante pasó una oleada de deseo por su cuerpo al recordar su piel desnuda apretada contra el cristal frío plateado; el tormento y el placer que la hizo sentir, la excitación y el intensísimo orgasmo que le produjo.

Cuando ya se acercaba, vio que este se movía, y de repente la cogieron unos fuertes brazos y la hicieron pasar por en medio de lo que un momento antes era un sólido e imponente cristal, que al parecer se había disuelto. _Fue como pasar a través del espejo._

Esos brazos la envolvieron en algo pesado y negro; olía a lana húmeda y sándalo. Entonces el camerino y el espejo quedaron a su espalda, y por primera vez miró a la cara del ángel de la música.

Estaba en la sombra; una mitad oculta por la oscuridad; en la otra brillaba un ojo, mirándola no con amabilidad ni afecto sino con furia y resolución. La mitad de la boca que podía ver, tenía una forma tan sensual como se la había imaginado, unos labios llenos, bien definidos, que se curvaban en una expresión de enfado, sobre la mandíbula apretada.

Antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra, expresar algún tipo de alivio (aunque, ¿de veras se sentía aliviada al ver esa amedrentadora expresión en su cara medio oculta?), Sasuke la alejó de un tirón del espejo y echó a andar por un oscuro corredor, llevándola cogida de la mano.

- Deja que tu amante se pregunte adónde te has ido –ladró, al oír el fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta del camerino al romperse.

- Sasuke, por favor, lo has interpretado mal –dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

Pero la mano de él la sujetaba con mucha fuerza. Le latía desbocado el corazón, y lamentó ese momento de estupidez en el cuarto ropero con Itachi.

- No he interpretado mal nada –dijo él entre dientes, continuando la loca carrera por el corredor.

Ella tropezaba y se tambaleaba, y sin la sujeción de él se habría caído más de una vez.

- No interpreté mal las manos de ese chico bajando por tu vestido, ¿verdad? Ni tu lengua en su cuello. ¿Lo interpreté mal, Sakura?

Una rabia controlada ponía acero en sus palabras y eso la asustaba más que cualquier furia desatada. Esa calma, esa mesura al hablar, y la expresión dura de su ojo visible… Por primera vez comenzó a temer lo que él podría hacerle.

- ¿Adónde me llevas?

- Pronto lo descubrirás –contestó él.

Dieron la vuelta a un recodo y Sakura vio, sorprendida, un caballo negro ensillado, su pelaje brillaba a la luz de una sola antorcha. A pesar de la tenue luz, reconoció al animal; era uno de los caballos que desaparecieron del establo del teatro hacía un tiempo. Se llamaba _Hachibi._

Después de ayudarla a montar, Sasuke cogió las riendas y echó a andar, llevando al caballo por un corredor más ancho.

Él caminaba delante de ella, junto a la cabeza de _Hachibi_, y lo único que le veía era su alta figura cubierta por una capa negra que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas. Aún no lo había visto a plena luz; daba la impresión de que se mantenía en la sombras adrede.

Cuando llegaron al final de un largo corredor en pendiente, la ayudó a desmontar, sin ninguna suavidad, y descubrió que habían salido de la parte apuntalada del teatro y estaban a la orilla de un pequeño lago. Ahí les esperaba una barca de muy poco calado; sin decir palabra, él le indicó que subiera y la ayudó; entonces cogió un largo palo y hundiéndolo en el agua hizo avanzar la barca.

Ella ya tenía las manos húmedas y pegajosas, y el corazón no se le había calmado; continuaba retumbándole en el pecho, produciéndole temblores por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? _¿Qué pensaba hacer Sasuke con ella?_

Pero a pesar de su imponente y furiosa presencia detrás de ella, de sus palabras duras y cortantes cuando le habló, y de la forma impersonal de tocarla cuando la ayudó a subir la barca, encontraba agradable estar con él. Su nervioso cuerpo reaccionaba reavivándose y deseándolo, deseando sentir su contacto, las caricias de sus seductores labios y sus suaves y elegantes dedos. Tenía la garganta reseca, le ardían las mejillas y apretaba fuertemente los dedos entrelazados; comprendió que, a pesar del enfadado distanciamiento de él, esperaba sus caricias.

_Porque seguro, seguro que ahí, dondequiera que iban, podría verlo y acariciarlo._

Finalmente, la barca se deslizó por la orilla de piedra del lago, y ella vio una pequeña casa que daba la impresión de estar incrustada en un muro o en la pared de una caverna. En una ventana brillaba una tenue luz amarilla.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar –le dijo Sasuke secamente, en tono poco acogedor.

Pero no fue brusco ni descortés al ayudarla a bajar de la barca. Observó que mientras cruzaban el lago él se había cubierto la cabeza con una capucha que prácticamente le ocultaba la cara, pues le dejaba la mayor parte en la sombra.

Entonces, al poner los pies en el suelo se encontró hundida hasta los tobillos en el agua. Estaba fría, y se estremeció al mojarse las medias de seda y los zapatos de fina piel; también le empapó los volantes y encajes de la orilla de la bata blanca, que se volvió más pesada. Vadeó con sumo cuidado por el agua hasta subir a la dura y lisa orilla, observando las relucientes piedras grises y negras dispersas a todo lo largo, y que reflejaban el brillo blanco de seis antorchas fijadas a los lados de la inmensa bóveda de piedra que albergaba ese lago subterráneo.

Cuando entró en la casita la sorprendió ver que estaba bien amueblada y equipada con todas las comodidades de cualquier hogar.

- Debe de ser… terrible vivir en la oscuridad todo el tiempo, Sasuke –dijo, cogiéndole el brazo al sentirlo pasar por su lado.

Él se soltó bruscamente, casi arrojándola lejos, con la cara tapada por la capucha vuelta hacia el otro lado, y, dejándola sola en la salita de estar, salió en dirección a una parte de la casa donde debían de estar la cocina y el comedor.

Ella se lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Estaba prisionera? Con creciente aprensión, fue a sentarse.

Pasado un momento, oyó sus pasos de vuelta. Los pasos se hicieron más lentos, pues al parecer él se detuvo un instante, y luego se oyeron más rápidos, como si quisiera llegar hasta ahí de una vez por todas.

Cuando entró a la sala, Sakura lo vio por primera vez fuera de la oscuridad y sin la capucha. Todo de negro, potente, amedrentador.

Sasuke se detuvo, con las manos en las caderas, como para cobrar fuerzas, y la miró.

Entonces ella comprendió por qué él llevaba la mitad de la cara en la sombra todo el rato, por qué cuando alargó la mano hacia atrás y le tocó el rostro, esa vez en el camerino y luego en el escenario, sintió la piel tan… rara. Blanda, lisa, dúctil, la textura de cuero curtido.

Llevaba una máscara, que le ocultaba una mitad de la cara que era, o fue, o había prometido ser, perfecta. Tersa, suave, bien cincelada. Contempló sus ojos, profundos en sus órbitas, la fuerte mandíbula que hacía una curva semejante al cuello de un arpa; los bien definidos pómulos altos, de los que uno parecía estar cubierto de pintura negra.

No llevaba tapada la boca; la máscara, de color negro mate, trazaba una curva alrededor del ojo, hasta el puente de la nariz, y le cubría esa misma mitad, y luego la mitad del borde del labio superior, extendiéndose por la mitad de la mejilla, de piel morena, hasta llegar a la oreja, subir por la sien y seguir por la frente, cubriéndola casi por completo. Vio el delgado cordón negro que salía del extremo superior y luego se hundía en su pelo moreno a la altura de la otra sien.

_¿Qué había debajo de esa máscara?_

Se levantó, casi involuntariamente, y alargó la mano hacia él, pero este le cogió la muñeca al vuelo.

- No la toques –dijo, bajándole el brazo.

Ella sintió la furia que seguí emanando del hombre.

- Sasuke, por favor…

- ¿Por favor, dices? ¿Por favor? –repitió, con la voz diferente.

Había cambiado a ese tono dulce, calmado, con que la mimaba cuando la tenía aplastada contra el espejo, produciéndole tantas sensaciones, haciendo salir tanto de ella. Retrocedió al ver el repentino brillo rojo de sus ojos que, anidado en sus profundos párpados semientornados, la miraban con hambre de un león.

Se le agitó la respiración como si hubiera estado corriendo. Sintió pasar por ella algo caliente y pesado, que le humedeció la cara y la hizo arder por dentro, causándole revoloteos en el estómago. Se le endurecieron los pezones, empujando la delgada tela de la camisola, que era la única prenda que llevaba bajo la bata. Se estremeció, y vio que a él también le temblaban las manos.

- Me hará ilusión oírte decirme eso –dijo él, en un tono tranquilo que contradecía la intensidad de sus ojos- Por favor, Sasuke. Ah, sí, no me cabe duda de que encontrarás muchas maneras de suplicarme.

- Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Los revoloteos del estómago le subieron a la garganta, y sintió arder más las mejillas. Sabía muy bien cuál sería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Podemos comenzar con la orden de que te quites la ropa. Y hazlo rápido, Sakura. He esperado demasiado tiempo para que me lo hagas perder ahora.

A ella no le temblaron los dedos al soltarse el cinturón y los botones de la bata. Se la echó atrás por los hombros y la dejó caer, sintiendo su ávida mirada sobre su cuerpo, y consciente de la oleada de poder que la recorrió. No necesitaba mirarse para ver sus pezones en punta empujando la delgada tela de la camisola ni la parte superior de sus pechos que revelaba el escote redondo.

- Todo –gruñó él, haciendo un ademán de alargar las manos hacia ella.

Sakura dio un corto paso hacia un lado y él bajó las manos; lo observó mirándola, como aspirándola, como si verla le diera aire. Entonces se subió la camisola, se la sacó por la cabeza y sintió la ráfaga de aire más fresco sobre su sensible piel.

A él se le hizo más superficial y audible la respiración. Entonces lo vio hacer una honda y temblorosa inspiración y luego soltar el aire lentamente.

- Ahora… -dijo, y no pudo seguir porque se le cortó la voz. Pero sus ojos continuaron mirándola intensamente, fijos no en sus pechos con los pezones duros y puntiagudos y ni siquiera en el triángulo de vello del pubis, sino en sus ojos, perforándoselos-. Ahora, Sakura, vas a ver lo que ocurre cuando permites que otro hombre te toque.


	9. Conspiración

Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el ch. más corto que he hecho en todo lo que llevo escribiendo xD… Lo siento mucho, he tardado en subir el siguiente la vida y más T.T… es algo muy injusto, pero desde hace unos días que no tengo Internet, y eso me preocupaba :/… pero ya está solucionado x3… Además, he podido adelantar muchos caps… xD…

Ejem…Este es el preludio del gran problema que van a tener mis queridos personajes, por lo tanto, y aunque sea realmente pequeño, es muy importante…

**ADVERTENCIA:** este capítulo contiene lime. Al igual que en los ch. anteriores, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

No hay mucho que contar, así que, pasaremos a los comentarios :)…

.

.

**Milfy-chan:** hahahahaha eso eso! Sufre Itachiiiii! xD... pero qué mala que eres xD... la verdad es que este ch. Es cortito comparado con los otros, pero espero que te guste, porque aquí se está cociendo el gran desastre! Y bueno, no hay que privarle a Madara de su actuación xD... En el siguiente ch, se te caerá la abba! O eso espero, porque el lemon que viene va a ser demoledor (o eso me pareció a mí cuando lo adapté... hasta me temblaron las piernas y todo xD...) Muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre :)... ( Y a ver pa cuando tenemos la conti de tus fics! Me tienes en vela milfy-chaan T.T...) Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo! Cuidate y muchos besos One-chaan :)... Ja Ne :)!

**Ornella-chan: **hahahahaha ufff... a quien no le gustaría ser castigada por Sasuke-chaaan *¬*... nyaaaa... yo me muero si pasa eso... ay, Kami-sama xD... hehehe Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ^^... aunque esta conti es corta y es sólo un avance de problemas, el siguiente se centrará total y exclusivamente en el "castigo" corporal (y sexuaaaal *¬*...) de Sakura... nyaaa... Muchos besos y cuidate! Ja Ne :)!

**Natsumi511: **de verdad... muchas gracias por ese review... T.T... me ha subido mucho la moral ver que te había dejado sin palabras (no mal pensar xD...) hehehe... una película del 67? E italiana? Tendré que buscarlo :/... ahora me ha picado la intriga xD... hum... con que no te gustaba el lemon eeeh! Ya te vale! Grrr... es una vía de escape de nuestra mente lujuriosa (sobre todo la mía xDDD...) Me gusta que te hayas iniciado a este mundillo de preversiones... Ahora somos uno más :)... muahaahaha xD... bueno, pues este es cortillo, pero el siguiente te gustará... ya lo verás :)... cuidate mucho vale? Y besiitos ^^... Ja en :)!

**mimisaku:** hahahaha te voy a dejar en ascuas hasta la próxima subida xD... hahaha... ahora le toca entrar en acción a Madara y a los malos :)... muchahaha (secretamente siempre me ha gustado Madara xD...), perono te preocupes, subiré como muy tarde el viernes el siguiente ch... (sino me veo en problemas :O...) hehehehe... muchas gracias por comentar ^^... espero que sigas leyendo! Cuidate mucho y besoos! Ja Ne :)!

**Nadesiko-san:** Muahahahaha SIIII! :)... matarme :)... xD... bueno, pues como soy mala, voy a seguir dejándote con la intriga de lo que pasará xD... pero tranquila mente inquieta (es un apelativo cariñoso, sin ofender :)...) que en el siguiente ch, tu lujuria se verá saciada! No, si sexy y sensual merecido le va a dar xD... hehehehe me alegra que te haya gustado el ch.! Sigue leyendo y saciarás a la mente pervertida que hay en ti :)... xD... Cuidate mucho y besitooos! Ja Ne :)!

**Rekyem: **hahahahaha sugerente hasta morir xD... siempre xd... soy lo peor :)... pero qué se le va a hacer... Ya, mi pobrecillo Eric se quedó a dos velas por culpa de Christine y Raoul... pero no pasará aquí... lo juro :(...! xD... se me va xD... en el siguiente, Sasuke arderá en pasión por Sakura... muahahahaha xD... cierto que sin dolor no se valora el amor u.u... Bueno, espero que te guste este ch.! Y nos vemos en el siguiente! muahahaha cuidate mucho y besos vale? Ja Ne :)!

.

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

.

_9. Conspiración._

.

.

Itachi logró por fin abrir la puerta del camerino y entró corriendo. _No había nadie._

- ¡Sakura! –gritó, abriendo las puertas del ropero.

Era imposible. ¿_Cómo había podido desaparecer?_

- ¡Sakura! –gritó otra vez.

La había oído hablar con alguien. ¿Podría haber sido con su profesor, ese ángel de la música del que hablaba?

- ¡Sakura!

Sintió un ruido detrás de él y se giró a mirar. La mujer de expresión severa que los había interrumpido antes estaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta. Llevaba el pelo bien alisado hacia atrás, estirándole la piel de alrededor de sus azulados y brillantes ojos.

- ¿Le puedo servir en algo, señor vizconde?

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó Itachi-. Se ha marchado. ¿Adónde se la ha llevado ese loco?

Sentía correr el miedo por sus venas, y de pronto este dio paso a otra emoción: furia, una furia pura, ardiente.

- No sé de qué me habla, pero está claro que la señorita Haruno no está aquí. Y la puerta…, será necesario repararla para que ella pueda volver a usar su camerino. Tal vez está algo ofuscado, señor vizconde. Tendría mucho gusto en acompañarle al salón de la danza, donde podrá beber algo. Ya sabe, estas bellas actrices y cantantes son…, bueno, propensas a la velocidad. Es posible que la señorita Haruno haya encontrado otro admirador.

Él la miró y vio una expresión de inocencia y serenidad en su cara, como una especie de máscara. _O bien no lo sabía o no quería que él lo supiera._

- Encontraré solo el camino –gruñó, y salió, pasando junto a ella con todo el cuerpo temblando de miedo y furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese a haber pasado por el momento que había sido, sin duda, el más humillante de su vida, Karin se encontraba en el salón de la danza, donde estaba dando audiencia a un grupo de admiradores.

Y ahí estaba cuando Madara entró en el ya atiborrado salón poco después de la accidentada representación de_ El Valle del Fin_.

La miró con curiosidad, fijándose en unas guedejas de pelo rojo que llevaba ensortijadas alrededor de la cara como si se las hubieran pintado sobre la piel; en sus generosos y tiritones pechos, apenas cubiertos hasta los pezones por un vestido color vino, y en sus deliciosos labios que parecían como si se los hubieran fruncido formando un pequeño capullo. Puesto que sólo se los había visto bien abiertos al cantar una u otra aria, lo sorprendió que ahora estuviera haciendo…pucheros. _Bastante deliciosos._

Y junto con el resto de su exuberante y curvilíneo cuerpo, bueno, casi bastó para expulsar de su mente la visión de Haruno Sakura. _Casi._

En realidad, le estaba resultando muy, muy difícil disipar las imágenes explícitas y tremendamente eróticas de la nueva estrella del Teatro de la Ópera, que le pasaban constantemente por la cabeza. El evidente encaprichamiento de su hermano por la señorita Haruno ya no sólo no lo divertía, sino que también lo fastidiaba. Necesitaría recurrir a una esmerada manipulación para conseguir que la compartiera con él.

Aunque, la verdad, no le parecía imposible convencer a su hermano; al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba en juego sólo era una mujer, y por lo demás, Itachi era un chico particularmente sumiso. El único problema era que tendría que tomarse mucho más trabajo del que normalmente empleaba para disfrutar de una mujer. Tendría que ir con bastante más cuidado, porque aunque no tenía ningún escrúpulo en manipular a Itachi, no deseaba enfadarlo.

Estaba inmerso en imágenes mentales de pechos con pezones rosados, brillantes labios entreabiertos por resuellos de dolor y súplica y largos mechones rosados enrollados en su muñeca, cuando de repente se encontró a Karin delante de él.

- Buenas noches, _madame –_saludó, trasladando sus pensamientos a aquella voluptuosa mujer.

- Señor conde, nuestro nuevo mecenas –ronroneó ella con una inconfundible invitación en los ojos- _Muy bien _que haya venido.

- Veo que se ha recuperado de su… accidente –repuso Madara, consciente de la mala educación que mostraba al mencionarlo, pero movido por la curiosidad de ver cómo reaccionaba la diva.

Ella agitó rápidamente las pestañas.

- Fue _macabro_ –contestó, vehemente, simulando tener los ojos modestamente bajos pero mirándolo por entre las pestañas-. Fue horrible. Pero me he encargado de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

Madara se había dejado llevar por ella hacia un rincón tranquilo de la habitación. El evidente interés que manifestaba era muy impropio de Karin, ya que él había observado, aunque brevemente y desde la distancia. Normalmente ella exigía que los hombres se le acercaran primero, y al parecer no le escaseaba la compañía masculina. Picada su curiosidad, esperó a que ella se sentara y luego eligió un ridículo puf tremendamente incómodo que estaba lo bastante cerca de ella para poder hablar sin que los oyeran.

- ¿Y cómo espera impedirlo? –preguntó, aprovechando la oportunidad para meter los dedos por entre los prominentes pechos que le ofrecía tan ostentosamente; el borde del escote, que le bajaba casi hasta el ombligo, le quedaba tan ceñido que prácticamente se enterraba en el centro de sus aréolas. Cuando le apartó esa parte del corsé, la tela reforzada con ballenas se tensó sobre el otro pecho, aplastándoselo, y dejando libre el opuesto, del tamaño de un melón, sólo cubierto por el corpiño-. ¿Tiene alguna influencia en ese fantasma de la Ópera del que hablan? ¿O sencillamente piensa tocar la herradura para evitar la desgracia que podría hacer caer sobre usted ese susodicho?

- ¡Fantasma de la Ópera! ¡Bah! –exclamó ella, inclinándose; él aprovechó para encontrar el pezón con el pulgar, le dio un apretón para experimentar y lo gratificó ver la reacción en sus ojos-. No creo en ningún fantasma de la Ópera. ¡Ridículo! Me birló mi tónico para la garganta que siempre dejo entre bastidores para hacer gárgaras entre un aria y otra. Fantasma o no, quienquiera que sea, querría dejarme en vergüenza y me cambió el tónico por algo que me hizo hacer ese horrible sonido. Lo reconocí enseguida cuando volví a probar el tónico. Eso no lo hizo un fantasma, sino un hombre de carne y hueso.

- Parece que está en minoría. Pero, ¿por qué? –le preguntó él.

Tenía la piel suave y cálida, y la saboreó en la curva del cuello con el hombro. Primero sintió el sabor del maquillaje grasoso y los polvos, pero luego encontró piel dulce y salada y se la succionó con fuerza. Al oírla ronronear, metió entera la mano por debajo del corpiño y la ahuecó en su pecho.

Karin se apartó y él vio la expresión calculadora en sus ojos.

- No es más fantasma que usted y yo –dijo-. He oído cosas.

Los cotilleos que la cantante había oído le importaban mucho menos que el generoso montículo de carne que se le ofrecía debajo de ese vestido color vino, pero como a los ojos del público era un caballero, esperaría que el momento fuera oportuno.

- ¿Cosas? –murmuró, levantándole el brazo, por el simple placer de ver elevarse el pecho que lo acompañaba.

- La hija de la directora de ballet habla de ese hombre al que llaman fantasma. Es la mejor amiga de la señorita Haruno y, no sé cómo, esta chica sabe otras cosas que se han dicho de él. Este fantasma no es un espectro, sino un hombre con una cara horrible que esconde bajo una máscara.

A él le llevó un momento, pero logró desentenderse del tono chismoso debido a la conmoción que le causó el significado de esas palabras. Lo pensó, apretándole la muñeca tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Pero cuando levantó la vista, en sus ojos no vio expresión de dolor, sino sólo de placer; _placer y satisfacción._

- ¿Un hombre? ¿Con una máscara?

¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser que él estuviera ahí? ¿Que lo hubiera estado todo este tiempo?

Enderezó la espalda y le soltó la muñeca, considerando las posibilidades.

- ¿Qué más sabe acerca de ese hombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido aquí ese fantasma? ¿Cómo es?

La expresión de Karin se tornó más astuta aún, más calculadora.

- Ha habido rumores de un… de una presencia aquí, desde la inauguración del teatro hace diez años, y tal vez desde antes, cuando lo estaban construyendo. No sé cómo es, pero debe de tener la agilidad de un chico joven, para ser capaz de trepar por todas partes con tanta facilidad y rapidez, como parece hacer.

- Desde luego. Creo que podríamos tener varias cosas… de que hablar –le dijo Madara, sin dejar de hacer trabajar la cabeza.

Habían transcurrido casi diez años desde que ocurrieron todos aquellos desagradables incidentes, que él había tenido buen cuidado de meter debajo de la alfombra, por así decirlo. Fue una suerte que ocurrieran durante los desagradables alborotos de la guerra, porque eso le había facilitado mucho borrar todas las pruebas de lo ocurrido.

De todos modos, fue por entonces cuando desapareció Sasuke.

- Tardaron muchos años en construir este teatro, ¿verdad?

- Muchos –ronroneó Karin, como si fueran palabras para seducir y no una simple confirmación-. Y tengo entendido que interrumpieron la construcción durante la guerra, y que usaron este edificio como hospital durante el asedio de Konoha.

- ¿Y si durante ese tiempo ya había rumores sobre el fantasma?

- No lo sé, pero lo puedo averiguar. _Sí_, lo preguntaré a una de esas estúpidas acomodadoras. Lo único que saben hacer es cotillear.

Madara pensó que el sólo hecho de que Karin se rebajara a hablar con una de las acomodadoras, la más humilde categoría, ya desataría los cotilleos suficientes, pero aun así no puso ninguna objeción a que lo hiciera.

Justo en ese momento oyó el ruido de una gran conmoción al otro lado del salón, y vio entrar a su hermano con una expresión feroz en los ojos. Cuando Itachi lo vio, al instante echó a andar hacia él, abriéndose paso a ciegas por entre los grupos de bailarinas, actrices y sus admiradores.

- ¡No está! –dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos-. Sakura, la señorita Haruno, ha desaparecido. Se la ha llevado el fantasma de la Ópera.

Arqueando una ceja, Madara miró a su hermano, cuyos ojos tenían un brillo de locura. Lo librara Kami de que una mujer lo redujera a ese estado alguna vez.

- Vea qué puede averiguar sobre este fantasma de la Ópera –le dijo a Karin-, y le estaré enorme… y creativamente agradecido.

- Será mi mayor placer –contestó ella, agitando las pestañas y meciendo los pechos.

- Espero que sea el mío también.

Ella lo miró, toda astucia y promesas.

- _Me encargaré de que así sea._


	10. No me traiciones nunca

**ADVERTENCIA**: Los personajes no me perteneces, ya que Masashi Kishimoto los creó antes que yo (maldita sea ò.ó…), y la historia es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos :)…

A parte, este ch. va cargado de mucho lemon y a quien no le guste o sea menos de edad, le recomiendo fervientemente que no lo lea xD… se quedará traumatizado xD… hehehe… Una última cosa, perdonad mis faltas de ortografía si es que hay…. Porque no me ha dado tiempo de repasarlo por la prisa que tengo… Por favor, perdonarlas T.T…

Y sin más dilación… e aquí la historia de un amor enmascarado… donde nuestra querida protagonista tendría que haberse quedado con el Fantasmita *¬*… Espero que lo disfrutéis :)…

.

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

.

10. No me traiciones nunca.

.

.

Sasuke le cogió el brazo a Sakura y la empujó delante de él por un corto corredor, manteniéndose a cierta distancia, como para evitar cualquier roce casual entre sus cuerpos.

Si no hubiera visto cómo la miraba, y no hubiera sentido sobre ella su intensa y posesiva mirada, habría pensado que la encontraba desagradable. Pero no, _en sus ojos no había visto nada de eso._

Al llegar al final del corredor entraron en una espaciosa sala, lugar claramente diseñado para el trabajo de un genio espoleado por la creatividad. Sorprendida, vio que arriba había una pequeña cúpula de vidrio por la que se veían brillar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. _O sea, no vivía en total oscuridad_.

Cuando se detuvieron, volvió a mirarlo y lo vio intentando controlar el estremecimiento que le produjo su mirada. Tal vez vivía en otro tipo de oscuridad, una oscuridad intensa y total a su manera. Se le despertó la compasión, _la compasión y el deseo_. Las caricias de Itachi no habían sido otra cosa que una burda sombra de las de Sasuke, que le agitaban las emociones, y había sido una tonta al permitirle que llegara tan lejos.

La sala era bastante más grande que su camerino, y estaba dominada por un hermoso y reluciente piano negro, un arpa de caoba, una viola, un violín y un violonchelo. Sobre una tarima reposaba un tablero ancho y largo formando una mesa que parecía ser simplemente un escritorio de trabajo. Sobre ella había papeles dispersos, correas para atarlos, plumas, tinteros y libros.

Sólo había alcanzado a ver esos detalles, cuando él se le colocó detrás, le cogió las muñecas y se las juntó a la espalda; después le pasó un brazo por debajo de los codos, dejándole aprisionados los brazos, y le pasó el otro, doblado, por el cuello, echándola hacia atrás, y dejándola apoyada en él.

- Te vi con ese chico –le dijo al oído. Su melodiosa voz no sonó enfadada sino más bien llena de promesas; _promesas de algo poderoso;_ a ella se le resecó la garganta-. Sakura, ¿no entiendes que **me perteneces?**

- Sasuke, lo que…

- ¡Silencio! –Aumentó la presión del brazo en el cuello, no tanto como para impedirle respirar, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle la cabeza apoyada en su pecho; ella sintió los estremecimientos que pasaban por su cuerpo, aunque no podía saber si se debían a su esfuerzo por dominarse o a otras emociones-. Ahora experimentarás el sufrimiento que yo he soportado.

Le soltó los brazos, manteniendo el otro en su cuello, y le deslizó la mano hacia delante hasta ahuecarla en un pecho. Se lo apretó y movió suavemente, le frotó el pezón con el pulgar y le dio un capirotazo. Su cuerpo había aprendido bien la lección; se le endurecieron los pezones, se le tensaron los músculos y los revoloteos en el vientre se convirtieron en punzadas de deseo.

Se arqueó, apretando el pecho en su mano y empujando el trasero y las caderas hacia atrás, apretándolos al cuerpo de él. Se le hundieron los botones de su camisa en la piel de la espalda, mientras él continuaba jugando con su pecho y sosteniéndola inmóvil, apretada contra sí. Entonces le pellizcó el pezón y a ella le salió un suspiro desde lo más profundo, y sintió acumularse el líquido en la entrepierna. No veía la hora de sentir su grueso y duro miembro deslizándose dentro de ella; se relajó, apoyada en él.

Sasuke aflojó la presión en el cuello para poder acariciarle suavemente la mandíbula, sin cambiar de posición, luego le peinó el pelo con los dedos, le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja, todo con movimientos lentos, sensuales. Sakura cerró los ojos, gozando de sus caricias, dejando discurrir el placer por su interior, sin prisas, relajada. A diferencia de las otras veces que habían estado juntos, cuando él le daba órdenes y la controlaba, se sentía como si estuvieran equilibrados, _igualados._

Él hizo una inspiración profunda y al sentir ella su pecho empujándola al hincharse ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. Entonces la mano que le estaba frotando rítmicamente el pezón, haciéndole bajar oleadas de deseo hacia la boca del estómago, bajó por su abdomen y vientre hasta la entrepierna, el lugar que ella ansiaba que le acariciara.

Él pasó los dedos por entre el rizado vello púbico, levantándoselo y peinándolo, toqueteándole ligeramente la sensible piel, al tiempo que con la otra mano continuaba jugando con sus cabellos, más suaves. Notó que Sasuke cambiaba de posición y sintió su boca en el hombro, sus labios llenos, deslizándose hacia el cuello.

Mientras le besaba el cuello bajó la mano que tenía ahí hasta cubrirle el otro pecho, y deslizó los dedos de la otra mano por entre los pliegues de su dilatada vulva. Exhalando un suspiro, ella alargó las manos hacia atrás para palparle el miembro erecto que sentía vibrar, empujando sus pantalones. Cuando se lo palpó por encima de la tela, él se sacudió, con la respiración agitada y empujó, apretándolo contra sus palmas y restregándoselo.

Sakura tenía el clítoris tan duro y vibrante como el pene de él, y el flujo vaginal le permitía a Sasuke deslizar la mano sin dificultad, haciendo sonar suaves plops, que alternaban con el sonido de las respiraciones de los dos. Al mismo tiempo, le frotaba el pezón, le acariciaba suavemente la punta y le succionaba la piel, guiándose por el placer de ella, con lo que el ritmo de su respiración se volvió más agitado que el suyo.

- Sasuke –suspiró, moviendo las caderas sobre su miembro, sintiendo su cálido aliento cerca de la cara.

Él la soltó y con las manos la acarició desde las caderas hasta los pechos, deteniéndolas ahí para apretárselos, y luego las bajó por los brazos, dejándole las manos juntas a la espalda sobre su miembro.

De repente, ella sintió algo por delante, algo raro. Abrió los ojos. _Era el arpa_. Él la había ido acercando poco a poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta; así de obnubilada estaba en su mente por la turbulencia del placer.

El arpa era más alta que ella, y su cuello hacía una curva que semejaba bellamente a su cuerpo femenino. Las cuerdas más largas le tocaban las mejillas.

- Agárrate al arpa –le ordenó Sasuke, detrás de ella. Su voz sonó tensa y dura, pero apenas audible.

Recordando la experiencia del espejo, Sakura sintió una oleada de deseo al alargar una mano hacia la columna recta y la otra para coger el extremo curvo del cuello. Tuvo que abrir tanto los brazos que sus pezones rozaron las frías cuerdas, y al moverse le quedaron metidos en los espacios que había entre ellas; cabían justito y los pezones le quedaron sobresaliendo por el otro lado.

- Abre las piernas –dijo él, y ella obedeció.

Quedó con toda la parte delantera apretada al instrumento, con las manos levantadas, los pezones aprisionados por las cuerdas y los pies separados dejando la base del arpa entre ellos.

Oyó un suave movimiento a su espalda y, cuando estaba a punto de girarse y averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, él ladró:

- No te muevas.

Y de repente, algo oscurote tapó los ojos. Una venda.

- ¡Sasuke!

Abrió las manos para retirarlas del arpa, y la boca para decirle que ya no necesitaba hacer eso, pero sus fuertes manos le cogieron las muñecas y se las afirmaron donde estaban.

Él le ató la venda detrás de la cabeza, y un mechón de pelo se le quedó atrapado en el nudo, tironeando. Le dolió.

- Y no hables. A no ser que sea… _para suplicar._

Esas dos últimas palabras, en un ronco susurro al oído, le hicieron pasar por todo el cuerpo una punzada de placer combinado con inquietud. Hizo una inspiración y los pezones se elevaron junto con su pecho por entre las cuerdas del arpa. Con la extraña sensación del roce de los hilos metálicos, los pezones se le apretaron y endurecieron aún más, y cuando soltó el aliento, apoyando la frente en la suave madera del arpa, los montecitos rosados bajaron, y se le volvieron a tensar.

Entonces lo sintió, detrás de ella. Su cuerpo cálido, alto, sólido apretado contra el suyo otra vez, y su excitado miembro desnudo empujando por la curva de su trasero, con las manos en sus caderas y la boca, _oh, por favor, _en su hombro. Ella movió la frente sobre la madera del arpa y la venda subió lo suficiente para poder mirar hacia abajo, y vio sus piernas y sus pies descalzos, largos y morenos uno a cada lado de los suyos, estrechos y blancos, en parte ocultos por la tela de sus pantalones oscuros.

_Pero su pene…_ Sujetándola con las manos en sus caderas, le introdujo su excitado miembro por la uve de sus nalgas y lo deslizó por la mojada hendidura entre los labios de la vulva, y ella vio asomar la cabeza rojo purpúrea por debajo de su mata de vello púbico. Lo sintió temblar, sujetándola firme; sus muslos le presionaban en ángulo los de ella desnudos, y sus rodillas y tobillos le apretaban esas mismas articulaciones a ella por fuera. Estaban trabados, _y, sin embargo, no lo estaban._

Bajando suavemente una mano por su vientre, él comenzó a toquetearle el sexo, hundiendo los dedos en los jugos de su excitación y deslizándolos en círculo, mojando los dilatados labios de su vulva, acariciando, atormentando. Ella gimió y empujó hacia atrás el trasero, apretándose a él, y luego hacia delante y arriba, hacia su mano, tratando de frotarse ahí para llegar a un orgasmo. Pero él retiró la mano de su ansioso clítoris para deslizarla mojada por la parte de debajo de su pene, al tiempo que le presionaba el canal de la vulva con la parte de arriba. Volvió a ver asomar la cabeza del miembro por debajo de sus rizos claros, e intentó mover las caderas para que el miembro le frotara el clítoris como deseaba o, por fin, se lo introdujera donde lo necesitaba.

Pero él ya tenía las manos nuevamente en su cintura, sujetándola, jadeante, echándole el aliento caliente en la coronilla, moviendo el miembro, hacia delante y hacia atrás, por la cuna de su vulva, y así continuó hasta que finalmente emitió un largo y estremecido gemido y se apretó a ella con tanta fuerza que la estrelló contra el arpa, produciendo un agudo sonido.

Sakura vio salir el chorro blanco de semen de su entrepierna, y pasar por entre las cuerdas del arpa, para caer al suelo de madera. Estaba aplastada contra el instrumento, con las cuerdas enterradas en su carne, pero no podía apartarse teniendo el sólido peso de él detrás.

Le vibraba el clítoris, le ardía de deseo la vagina, le dolían los pezones y deseaba girarse. Los brazos se le habían cansado por estar tensos por su sujeción al arpa.

Sintió las manos de Sasuke en su cuerpo de nuevo. Se había recuperado y apartado de ella, retirando el calor de su cuerpo vestido de su espalda. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al sentir la ráfaga de aire fresco y, con expectación, se estremeció al sentir bajar sus manos por los costados, desde los pechos a las caderas. Sonrió expectante, mirando las cuerdas hacia abajo.

Y entonces, _nada._

- ¿Sasuke?

La voz le salió en un resuello, _suplicante_,

- ¿Ya suplicas? ¿Tan pronto? –dijo él, en tono afable y medio burlón-. Si no, calla. Y… deja que arregle esto.

La venda volvió a cubrirle los ojos; se la apretó detrás de la cabeza. El dolor del tirón del pelo atrapado por el nudo la distrajo un momento de las palpitaciones que sentía en la entrepierna.

Cayó en la cuenta de que nada le impedía mover los brazos; entonces, ¡por qué los tenía levantados para afirmarse?

Pero nuevamente él se le adelantó. En cuanto pensó en moverlos Sasuke le cogió con fuerza la muñeca izquierda.

- Permíteme.

Le bajó el brazo, deslizando su mano por la columna recta del arpa, que tenía unas figuras talladas que sus dedos no reconocieron, y se la situó a la altura de las caderas y se las ató ahí. Después hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, amarrándosela en el otro lado de arpa.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? –exclamó, girando la cara y frotándola contra las cuerdas para aflojarse la venda-. ¿Ni verte? ¿Por qué, Sasuke, por qué?

- Sí, debes aprender a suplicar mejor –dijo en respuesta, y por el sonido de su voz Sakura comprendió que se había movido; que ya no estaba detrás de ella-. Tal vez no lo deseas terriblemente. _Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte._

Algo le rozó el brazo derecho y entonces oyó los suaves tintineos de unas notas cerca de la cara. Entonces los dedos de él le rozaron un pezón, luego el otro, sonaron unas notas apagadas y la música paró.

- Estás demasiado cerca –murmuró él, en un tono engañosamente amable., Apártate un poco para que se puedan mover las cuerdas. _Ah, sí._

Se acercó a ella otra vez; Sakura sintió su olor, lo sintió a él y el roce del aire al tocar una escala, rozándola a ella.

Y cuando se movieron las cuerdas que estaban más cerca de sus pezones, el contacto fue tan leve que sonaron notas, rascándoselos.

Entonces, de pronto, unos dedos exploradores subieron por su muslo y se deslizaron por el centro de su vulva, recogiendo líquido, y retrocedieron moviéndose en círculo por los gruesos labios exteriores; la sensación la hizo mover las caderas, aplastando el pubis y la frente contra las cuerdas, que se le enterraron en la piel. Volvió a aflojarse la venda, tironeándole el pelo de la nuca, y descubrió que veía más de la habitación.

Él le pasó los dedos mojados con su líquido por los pezones.

- Para lubricarlos –le susurró al oído, y volvió a ajustarle la venda.

Después ella lo sintió volver a su lugar junto al arpa.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar con largos rasgueos, pulsando las cuerdas en notas ascendentes; la melodía la hizo pensar en suaves tonos azulados y violetas. Al deslizar las manos por las cuerdas le rozaba con el dorso la parte inferior de los pechos, y a su paso las cuerdas le rozaban las puntas de aquellos montículos rosados. Mientras él tocaba ella sentía entrar cada nota en su cuerpo, y los pezones se le fueron volviendo más y más sensibles; ansiosos. De tanto en tanto, él le rozaba el vello púbico, produciéndole punzadas como de agujitas de deseo en el clítoris, tan cerca y, sin embargo, desatendido.

La estimulación era incesante: el roce del dorso de su mano en los pechos y en el vello púbico, el de las cuerdas en sus pezones, y todo eso combinado con la música que estaba tocando. Así, el deseo fue aumentando y aumentando en ella, instalándose ardiente y vibrante en su entrepierna, donde ya se había concentrado toda su atención. Sentía bajar el líquido por el interior de los muslos, produciéndole un hormigueo, atormentándola.

Sasuke tocaba como si no fuera a parar jamás, el _tempo_ iba en _crescendo_, y ella empezó a sentirse una con la música, con _su_ música. En algún momento, en medio de su confusión por el placer, la incomodidad y el deseo, comprendió la necesidad y la intención de él de fusionarla con su otra obsesión en una experiencia sensual, una experiencia que no le producía alivio ni éxtasis a ella, pero que lo complacía a él. Lo complacía torturarla de esa manera, verla desearlo y necesitarlo, verla hacerse una con su obra.

Y cuando las últimas notas quedaron vibrando suavemente en el aire, como el tenue suspiro de un amante una vez menguado los últimos vestigios de placer, no supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Entonces, rápido y silencioso, Sasuke fue a situarse detrás de ella otra vez, y Sakura sintió su respiración profunda y pareja cuando le introdujo la mano en la mojada y caliente entrepierna. Entonces, ahogando un grito de esperanza y deseo, movió las caderas, deslizándose sobre su mano. Él se arrodilló y con la lengua le separó los labios de la vulva y comenzó a lamerle ahí, con largas y lentas caricias; ella se cogió de los lados del arpa y se empinó, tratando de moverse, deseando, necesitando que él le acariciara ese botoncito vibrante, produciéndole una oleada de alivio por toda ella.

Pero Sasuke no se lo dio; continuó atormentándola con largos y firmes lametones, destinados a hacerlos saborear a él y hacerla _desear_ a ella.

- Sasuke, vamos, por favor –gimió, frotando la cara húmeda en el arpa.

Él se incorporó y pasó las manos por debajo de sus axilas.

- ¿Lamentas haber dejado que ese chico te acariciara? –le preguntó, pellizcándole los pezones.

Pellizco, tirón, pellizco, giro, pellizco, capirotazo. Tenía esos montículos duros, tensos y sensibles. Estremecimientos de placer pasaron por todo su cuerpo.

- Lo siento, lo lamento. Perdóname, por favor –gimió de nuevo, esperanzada.

- ¿Debo perdonarte que hayas permitido que otro hombre te ponga las manos encima? ¿Su boca en la tuya?

Sintió caer sus manos, pesadas, sobre los hombros, sujetándola, enterrándole los dedos en la piel.

- Sasuke, por favor.

- ¿Crees que voy a perdonar fácilmente tu traición?

Introdujo los dedos por su pelo, desde la nuca, pasándoselos por debajo de la venda, y los apretó sobre su cuero cabelludo. Empujándole la cabeza hasta dejarle la frente apoyada en la madera del arpa, y manteniéndola así, puso la boca junto a su oreja. Su aliento le humedeció la piel.

- Vi sus manos en tus pechos, Sakura. Te vi gimiendo por él tal como gimes por mí. –Movió bruscamente la muñeca y a ella se le estrelló la frente contra la madera-. ¡Lo acariciaste, Sakura! Lo acariciaste, y tus manos sólo son para mí, tu ángel de la música. ¿Acaso no sabes que sin mí no serías_ nada_?

Ella ya estaba sollozando; el deseo seguía ardiéndole en la entrepierna, pero su miedo y su frustración lo habían mitigado un poco.

- ¡Deseo acariciarte a ti, Sasuke! Deseo tocarte, acariciarte, verte, y tú no me lo permites. A Itachi por lo menos puedo verlo y tocarlo. ¿Cómo puedo serte fiel si no puedo _**tenerte**_? Sollozó, elevando la voz.

Un repentino dolor le chilló en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando él le arrancó la venda.

- Ahora me verás, entonces, Sakura. A tu ángel de la música –añadió, con un deje de amargura.

Enfadado, se apartó de su espalda y caminó hasta el violín, por lo que ella le vio sus largas piernas y sus movimientos fluidos y potentes. Cogió el violín y se giró hacia ella, que seguía amarrada al arpa como un conjunto de cuerdas; integrada con la música que era la vida de él.

Acomodando el violín en la curva del hombro y cuello, del lado de la cara que llevaba enmascarada, comenzó a tocar, al principio moviendo lentamente el arco sobre las cuerdas. Tenía los labios levemente entreabiertos, gruesos, de color rojo oscuro, el superior haciendo sombra al inferior. Con los ojos cerrados, uno casi desaparecido dentro del agujero de la máscara y el otro bordeado por tupidas pestañas negras, hizo varias respiraciones profundas, como si quisiera utilizar ese ritmo para calmarse. La música del violín lloraba, gemía, mimaba y cortejaba, recordándole que ante ella tenía a un genio. Su cara alargada se fue calmando hasta quedar en una expresión mezcla de angustia y serenidad, como si el momento fuera a la vez algo doloroso y la culminación de un intenso deseo.

Su alto y esbelto cuerpo seguía cubierto de ropa, pero ella vio que se había desabotonado la camisa, dejando a la vista su ancho pecho liso, sin una mota de vello. Su atención se centró en esa parte de él, parte que nunca había visto ni tocado. Tenía la piel morena dorada, semejante a la de su cara, como si hubiera nacido con ese tono, más oscuro que el de la mayoría de los petimetres que conocía. La hacía desear acariciarlo. Se le hizo la boca agua y se le acumuló flujo en la entrepierna al imaginarse abriendo las manos sobre ese duro pecho y sintiendo en las palmas los músculos de su acalorado cuerpo. _Acariciándolo._

En ese momento él levantó la vista y captó su mirada, y el deseo y la furia que ella vio mezclados en su expresión, le produjo un vuelco en el estómago.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke, y el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de ella fue que se refería a su pecho-. Es parte de la ópera que estoy escribiendo.

- Es muy hermosa –consiguió contestar-. Sasuke, deseo tocarte. Te he visto y ahora deseo acariciarte.

_Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa apenada._

- Seguro que lo deseas. Pero tal vez no tanto como deseabas acariciar al inmaduro vizconde, ¿eh? –Sin dejar de mirarla, puso el violín en su sitio y caminó hacia ella-. Creo que debo ayudarte otro poco a discernir por cuál de los dos hombres te sientes más cautivada. A cuál vas a añorar hasta mucho después de haber dejado su cama.

_Ay, Kami, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido besar a Itachi? _Era a Sasuke al que deseaba, _al que necesitaba._

Él se colocó delante de ella, con el arpa de por medio, como las rejas de una jaula; todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar de protegerse. Arrodillándose, se estiró para pasar la lengua por las cuerdas y los asomos de pezones que las rozaban por el otro lado. Ella se acercó más, apretando los pechos a las cuerdas, deseosa de hacer lo que fuera para acercarse más a esa ardiente y deliciosa boca. Él cogió un pezón con los labios, por entre las cuerdas, y lo succionó, introduciéndose la mitad de la aréola en la boca, y ella oyó las suaves notas soprano de una melodía junto a su oreja. Él estaba rozando las cuerdas con las yemas de los dedos mientras succionaba el montículo, fuerte, implacable, alargando lo creado por la naturaleza. El pezón se sacudía como una prolongación de su cuerpo con el ritmo de su boca. Se cogió a los lados del arpa y se apretó a las cuerdas sintiendo cómo el placer del pecho se le extendía por los brazos hasta los dedos y por el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies.

- Sasuke –gimió, apretando las caderas al arpa.

Él pasó los dedos por entre las cuerdas, le buscó la dilatada vulva, los deslizó por los pliegues mojados y le introdujo dos, no, tres, en la vagina, al tiempo que pasaba la boca al otro pecho.

Sakura sintió aumentar el deseo, la necesidad; las mismas yemas de los dedos que habían tocado las cuerdas del arpa la tocaban a ella, deslizándose dentro, fuera y en círculo por la abertura de su vagina, le rozaban el clítoris por encima y alrededor. Se le agitó la respiración y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba moviendo las caderas, girándolas y apretándolas al arpa y a sus dedos, tratando de conseguir la presión donde la necesitaba.

_Y entonces él se detuvo._

Tenía los pechos mojados y aplastados contra las cuerdas; le bajaba líquido por entre los muslos; le vibraba todo el cuerpo, estaba jadeante; abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca, y su boca…sentía el calor de su respiración jadeante en las mejillas. La máscara se elevaba grande y oblicua sobre su cara, como un muro insuperable.

- Sasuke, por favor, deja que me corra. Déjame acariciarte –suplicó-. Sé que deseas que te acaricie.

- Más de lo que te imaginas, Sakura –musitó él. Hizo una honda y estremecida inspiración y cerró los ojos; pasado un instante los abrió; oscuros, intensos, un exquisito negro medianoche, con pintitas azules y grises, uno bordeado por negras pestañas y el otro circundado por el cuero curtido de la máscara-. No soporto verte con otro. No debes hacerme eso nunca más. ¿Entiendes?

Levantó las manos y se cogió del cuello curvo del arpa, como si de repente se sintiera agotado y necesitara afirmarse; o prepararse para lo que vendría. Giró la cara dejando el lado enmascarado hacia ella.

- Entiendo, Sasuke, entiendo.

Apenas podía respirar; le temblaban las piernas. _¿La soltaría? ¿Lo acariciaría, por fin?_

Entonces él deslizó las manos por las curvas del arpa, las bajó por la columna recta y el lado ancho y las cerró sobre la madera por encima de las manos de ella. Sakura sintió la aspereza de las yemas de sus dedos cuando los deslizó por la delicada piel del dorso de sus manos. De repente quedó libre una y el brazo le cayó al costado. Luego le liberó la otra.

Y entonces, sólo estaba el arpa entre ellos, _las cuerdas, su máscara._

Sasuke retrocedió, apartándose del instrumento. Ella notó el recelo en su expresión, aun cuando su cara estaba dura, _enfadada._

Avanzó hacia él como quien se acerca a un gato asustadizo, lentamente, con naturalidad, aunque su cuerpo le gritara que se precipitara sobre él. Al caminar le resbalaban entre sí las partes interiores mojadas de los muslos, y el apremio de su calentura le hacía vibrar aún más su entrepierna.

Sasuke estaba erguido, con los brazos colgando a los costados como si no se le ocurriera qué hacer con ellos.

Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, ella le cogió las grandes y elegantes manos, cada una en una pequeña de ella. Estaban cálidas, las sintió temblar y se olió en ellas.

Subiendo las manos por sus brazos por encima de las mangas de la camisa, siguió las relajadas curvas de los sólidos músculos de los antebrazos, luego el redondeado bíceps y continuó por las curvas de sus hombros en ángulo recto. Y entonces, por fin, llegó a la cálida y húmeda piel de la parte de su cuello donde estaba abierta la camisa. Bajó las manos por su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y como éste le subía y le bajaba, parando un breve instante antes de comenzar cada honda inspiración. Le apartó los lados de la camisa y le acarició el pecho por todas partes, Kami-sama, por todas partes, y aun así seguía deseando más; deslizó las manos por sus duras y pequeñas tetillas, los lisos y firmes pectorales.

A él se le estremecía la piel con su contacto, y tembló cuando ella le pasó la mano por el abdomen, abriendo bruscamente la camisa y haciendo saltar los botones, que cayeron al suelo; se le aceleró la respiración, se hizo más superficial, y por fin movió las manos, apoyándolas en sus hombros, como si necesitara aguantarse.

Sakura le abrió los pantalones, los dejó caer al suelo en un bulto alrededor de los pies descalzos, y por fin vio su glorioso miembro. Magnífico y potente, apuntaba hacia ella en una suave curva; la piel morena dorada matizada por venillas rojas y purpúreas.

Se lo cogió con las dos manos y él gritó. Sólo se lo había frotado dos veces cuando le vibró y se corrió, eyaculando en sus manos, apretando fuertemente las manos en sus hombros.

- Sasuke –sollozó ella, apretándose a su cuerpo a todo lo largo, con la cabeza apoyada en su caliente hombro, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole las caderas, apretando a su vientre el -miembro todavía duro. Los dos tenían todavía el cuerpo húmedo, resbaladizo, con el semen de él, los jugos de ella, el sudor y las lágrimas. Las palpitaciones en la entrepierna eran insoportables, dolorosas, fuertes.

- Sasuke, por favor, ahora.

Él la levantó en brazos y salió de la sala de música, con el lado no enmascarado vuelto hacia ella. Caminando a largos pasos, pronto entró en otra habitación, llegó hasta la enorme cama y se dejó caer ahí con ella.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, su boca también, en sus pechos, en sus hombros, en los lados del cuello, en su abdomen.

- Sasuke –resolló ella, atrayéndolo, instándolo a ponerse encima.

Cerró la mano en su miembro, todavía largo y duro, caliente, hinchado, y lo acercó a su ansiosa vagina.

Él posicionó sus potentes muslos entre los suyos y, afirmándose con un brazo dorado, se cogió el pene por la base y deslizó la cabeza por el interior de los dilatados labios de su vulva, bañándose en el resbaladizo líquido acumulado ahí. _Y llegó el momento en que Sakura ya no pudo esperar más._ Alargó la mano y la cerró sobre el pene, arqueando las caderas, frustrada.

_Entonces, él se apartó._

- No.

Su fuerza era muy superior a la de ella. Le apartó las manos y, antes que pudiera protestar deslizó el cuerpo hacia abajo por entre sus piernas, plantó las grandes manos en el interior de sus muslos y se los separó, tanto que las rodillas tocaban la cama.

Con las piernas así de abiertas, sintió la abertura de la vagina ancha, y todo su ser concentrado en ese lugar palpitante, caliente y mojado. Entonces, con las manos suaves pero firmes, él la mantuvo quieta y bajó la cabeza.

Sacó la lengua y rápidamente la subió desde la abertura de la vagina por la estrecha hendidura hasta el espacio justo anterior al clítoris. Ahí la detuvo, moviendo la punta por abajo; Sakura gritó de placer y de impaciencia, cuando por fin él movió ese músculo inquieto justo encima del duro y sobresaliente botoncito.

- Oooh, ooh –gimió, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor! –resolló, jadeante, tratando de mover las caderas.

Pero él se lo impidió, inmovilizándola con las manos sobre sus muslos.

Volvió a atormentarla así, una y otra vez, con la punta de la lengua, con la parte plana, luego haciéndola girar por los jugos y labios de su vulva; moviéndola por encima de su clítoris, introduciéndola en la profunda cavidad donde ella necesitaba su miembro, pero no la lamía, nunca,_ nunca_, a un ritmo que le procurara el alivio que necesitaba.

_El deseo ardía, le dolía, palpitaba, y ella gritaba, se agitaba y temblaba._

- Sasuke, te lo ruego, te lo ruego…

_Y así una y otra vez y otra vez._

Él retiró la lengua y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus manos firmes sobre sus muslos. Sus ojos de un negro profundo, duros, fríos, le perforaron los suyos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?

Ella casi no podía hablar por los jadeos de su respiración.

- Necesito… que me dejes… correrme.

- ¿Cómo lo sientes?

- Me duele. Por favor, Sasuke, te lo ruego.

Intentó liberar las piernas, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Aunque consiguió cogerle fuertemente las muñecas, no logró apartarle las manos.

- Sé que duele. Esa ha sido mi intención. Sakura, sólo has experimentado un trocito diminuto de mi dolor. El dolor de verte y desearte, _y de verte con él,_ acariciándolo, desnudándote los pechos para él. –Su voz sonó estremecida de furia-. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ella estaba llorando, y los ojos le dolían tanto como las manos de él sobre sus muslos y como los gritos de necesidad de su entrepierna.

- Sí –sollozó-. No volveré a… nunca más… sólo tú, Sasuke.

Él la soltó y Sakura se preparó para la profunda penetración de su miembro en ella, pero no sintió nada aparte de frío.

Él se incorporó, se bajó de la cama y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sasuke! –Bajando de la cama de un salto, corrió detrás, con los brazos extendidos-. ¡Sasuke!

Él se giró a mirarla, y ella vio una terrible y profunda necesidad en sus ojos. Tan profunda y enterrada que casi la hizo caerse hacia atrás con su fuerza. Pero alargó las manos hacia el moreno.

- Sasuke –le dijo, más calmada-. Te necesito. Por favor, _seamos uno como estamos destinados a ser._

Después de eso todo ocurrió con tremenda rapidez y frenesí. Sus fuertes manos le cogieron los brazos y la empujaron hacia atrás. Ella cayó sobre la cama y lo sintió a él sobre su cuerpo con todo su peso, su bienvenido peso. Kami-sama, en toda su vida nada le había resultado tan gratificante como su sólido, pesado y fogoso cuerpo encima del suyo.

Sus cuerpos encajaban bien, los hombros con los hombros, las caderas con las caderas, los dedos de los pies con los dedos de los pies.

Sasuke posicionó sus fuertes muslos entre sus piernas dichosamente separadas y su largo y fuerte miembro se introdujo por fin en el lugar que lo llamaba, llenándola. _Llenándola y satisfaciéndola, por fin, __**por fin.**_

Jamás había sentido un placer tan exquisito. Embestida tras embestida, él la penetraba, su miembro hinchado, duro, largo, haciéndose uno con ella, tal como le había prometido. El placer se fue intensificando más y más, subiendo en espiral, arrollándola, consumiéndola, hasta llegar a su apogeo, y entonces Sakura gritó, agitándose, arqueándose, moviéndose violentamente con él, sollozando por la liberación. Nada, _nada,_ había sido jamás tan completo, tan agotador.

_Rodaron juntos, mojados, calientes, temblorosos._

- Sasuke –resolló, inspirando a fondo el alivio, sintiendo pasar por toda ella las reverberaciones de los últimos vestigios del intenso placer, _oleada tras oleada_-. Te quiero. _**Te amo.**__ No me dejes nunca._

Sintió sus lágrimas calientes, saladas, mojándole la curva del cuello. Él tenía apoyada la cara en su hombro, por el lado de la máscara, compacta, _pegajosa._

- Sakura –musitó-. Eres _**mía**_. Eres mi música, mi musa. _Siempre seré tuyo. __**No me traiciones nunca.**_

- Nunca, Sasuke, _nunca._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó, Sakura estaba sola.

Al abrir los ojos estuvo un momento desorientada, y entonces recordó. Sasuke. Fuerte, dorado, apasionado. _Su ángel._

Sentía el cuerpo agotado, dolorido, y tenía clara percepción de todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Rodó en la cama, llevando con ella el grueso edredón de plumón, que la envolvía como un capullo protector, y contempló la habitación.

Estaba en penumbra; sólo había encendida una lámpara, que despedía una luz tenue, aunque las sombras que arrojaba esa luz no eran malignas ni amenazadoras; en realidad, la habitación tenía un aire sano y sensual que inspiraba seguridad. En las paredes había colgaduras de brocado rojo y negro, y de lo alto de los postes de la cama, que llegaban al cielo raso, pendían unas cortinas de la misma tela y color, descorridas. En el hogar brillaba un fuego. Una pared estaba cubierta por un mural que representaba bailarinas en unas posturas muy eróticas.

Y a sus oídos llegaba música, desde cierta distancia. Sasuke estaba tocando el piano, sus acordes uniéndose en una atronadora cascada de emociones.

Se sentó, echándose el pelo a la espalda, pensando en el solitario y peligroso hombre que era su amante. No se había quitado la máscara ni una sola vez en toda esa noche de pasión. Una vez que ella alargó la mano, sólo para tocársela, él le apartó el brazo bruscamente, furibundo.

- **Jamás la toques **–le dijo, feroz, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros y tormentosos-. **Jamás.**

Incluso en ese momento, ella sentía la fría ira que lo había envenenado. ¿Cómo habría sido de horrible su vida? ¿Qué ocultaba la máscara? ¿Arrugas? ¿Heridas? ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que tuviera que ocultarlo bajo la mitad de una cara hecha de cuero?

Sasuke no tenía ninguna necesidad de tener secretos con ella, después de la forma en que habían pasado juntos esa noche. Lánguidamente estiró los brazos para desperezarse, y cayó en la cuenta de que, desde la muerte de su padre, nunca se había sentido tan sosegada y feliz. Su ángel de la música había resultado ser mucho más que una inspiración, mucho más que un profesor.

_Era su amor._

.

.

.

.

DIOS MÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Un poco más y me muero! Joder! Qué mal lo pasé hace cuatro días cuando perdí todo el puñetero documento de las narices y tuve que escribir de nuevo el puñetero ch.! Creo que me dio algo y me fui al cielo… y justo hoy, he vuelto a bajar para encontrármelo hecho (Mentira xD… lo escribí con sudor y lágrimas… -sobretodo eso, lágrimas T.T…-)

He decidido hacerlo todo al final, porque así ya vais descansados de haber leído el capítulo y no con las ganas locas xD…

Como os prometí, e aquí el ch más largo de mi vida xD… además, va cargado de lemon, que nadie se quejeee! Me partí los cuernos adaptándolo xD…

Hahahahaha bueno, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí! Yo cuando lo leí me quedé con la baba colgando xD… hahahahaha Toma castigo Sakura-chiiaan! Para que aprendas a portarte otra vez mal y tenga que volver a imponerte este tipo de cosas mi Sasu-chaan xD…

Be, pasaré a los coments :)…

**Milfy-chan: **Onee-chaan! Muahahaha sigo viva! He tenido un montón de problemas con el maldito ordenador… y cuando me di cuenta de que me había borrado el documento en el que tenía el ch. nuevo… casi me dio algo xD… hahahaha… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, porque es que a mí buah… me dejó boquiabierta cuando lo leí y lo adapté… xDD… SíSí! Espero el tuyo con ansias :D! Que la musa te acompañee! Siempre te dejo sin palabras mauhahaha xDD… Aquellos dos se traen algo entre manos, que seránd e malos :O…Cuidate mucho y besoos! Ja Ne Onee-chaan :D…!

**Natsume511: **Lo siento muchísimo por tardar! No era mi intención que el maldito ordenador le diera por hacer de las suyas ¬¬… pero como recompensa aquí tienes un ch. cargadísimo de lemon y de amor… y sobretodo largo xD… que es lo importante xD… ahhaha… espero que no te hayas cortado ya las venas O.O… dile a tu inner que me encanta que hayáis salido del closet! Así se hace! Otra más pal grupo de libidinosas xD… Madara y Karin juntos no traen anda bueno xD… hehehe cuidate mucho y espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemoos! Ja Ne :)…!

**Alvebia: **Hahahaha! Querida mía… Por lo que acabas de leer, Itachi no será el primero, pero tampoco Sasuke xD… la chica ya lleva experiencia en eso xD… Sí, Madara es una mala persona (pero cómo me gusta *¬*…) y Karin chismosa a muerte, si con eso consigue lo que quiere xD…

Espero que este ch. te haya gustado! Y de verdad siento mucho la tardanza! Cuidate mucho y ya nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ja Ne :)…

**Ludmila: **Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, la historia no depende de los protagonistas (como ya describí en el primer capítulo de todos) y que le iba a dar igual importancia a los personajes principales como a los secundarios… Sin ese ch., no se conocería que Madara puede sospechar de que Sasuke está en ese teatro y de que Karin desencadenaría hechos fatales que repercuten en Sakura y el fantasma… y todos los ch. que vienen a continuación no tendrían ningún hilo conductor, porque todos ellos se basan en ese "capítulo sin sentido" como tú lo llamas… Es ahí donde comienzan a nacer las sospechas del conde y donde empieza la auténtica guerra entre los personajes. Muchas veces, en mis ch. no van a salir los principales, sino que a partir de otros, la historia también se irá tejiendo… porque sin ayuda de ellos… Sakura ni se habría encontrado con el Fantasma.

Espero haber aclarado que, a partir de ahora, también habrá capítulos enteros dedicados a ellos y a los secundarios, y que si no te gustan, pues sáltatelos y lee la parte de Sasuke y Sakura, aunque no creo que puedas seguir mucho el hilo de la historia. Ja Ne!

**Ornella-chan: **Menos mal que tú me comprendes T.T… hahahaha Madara es tan necesario como Sasuke… sin él, no habría historia (y sinceramente, sería una mierda xD…) Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Hehehe… Sí, corto, pero reparé el daño con este que es más largo xD… exclusivo de SasuSaku… Cudiate mucho y besoos! Arriba con tu fic Ornella-chan! Ja Ne :)…!

**Mutación: **Bienvenido de nuevo ^^… hahaha don't worry! Lo importante es que los leiste y los devoraste! Hahaha… bueno, el ocho lo dejé en ascuas, para saciarte con el diez xD… el nueve es corto pero promete, esos dos no dan muy buena vibra xD…espero no haber perdido el hilo de la historia ^^… hehehe gracias, a veces las críticas se han de aclarar -.-U…Cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente :D! Ja Ne :)…!

**Rekyem-chan: **Me alegro de verdad que el capítulo te pareciera tan maquiavélico como a mí : )… muahaha… Madara está tan bueno, y es tan malo *O*… hahahahaha xD…. Espero hacer ese fic prometedor sobre el tema en cuestión ^^… ya hablaremos sobre ello! Cuidate mucho y besoos! Ja Ne :)…!

**Mimisaku:** De verdad siento haberte hecho esperar! Bueno, el ordenador hace lo que le sale del disco duro…. Así que xd… bueno, espero que el castigo de Sasuke para con Sakura sea de tu agrado (porque del mío ha sido… buah… terriblemente bueno xD…) Madara, sinceramente, está como quiere…. xD… hahaha y aparecerá con su faceta malvada! Kyaaaaaaaa *O*! Espero verte por aquí en el próx. Ch.! Continua tu fic! Me gusta mucho ^^… Cuidate mucho y besoos! Ja Ne :)…!

Este ch. me hizo sudar horrores… Kami-sama, pero ya ha pasado todo xD… espero reviews (aunque no me importa si hay muchos, continuaré la historia igual xD…), pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre este lemon, a ver que os ha parecido… o si me he pasado de la raya y ha sido fuerte… yo que se… porque en el siguiente ch. Madara e Itachi no se quedarán cortos, que digamos xD… buah…xDD

Y ya acabé… espero volver a veros de nuevo en el siguiente y que este ch. os haya resultado tan excitante como a mí! Cuidaros mucho! Besos a todos los lectores! Ja Ne :)…!


	11. Imperdonable

Hola a todos! Primero de todos, siento mucho la tardanza… no creía que tardaría tanto :/… pero bueno, me disculpo por eso T.T… Bueh, a lo que iba…

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito. Si no le gusta o es menos de edad, por favor, absténgase de leer esa parte (Lo he pedido con total cordialidad y educación, ahora, si os lo pasáis por el forro ya, a mí no me importa xD… educaros en este mundo :)… xDDDD) Los personajes no son míos, al igual que la historia (que es una de mis favoritas). Es un UA y no sé qué más decir xD… ah sí, dejarme lindos reviews *O*…

Lo que está entre nueve puntos suspensivos es un Flash back (no quería ponerlo estas palabras en medio de la historia xD…) y, además, está en cursiva. A parte, también hay palabras y frases importantes o que dan a entender algo y que están de igual forma (incluyendo palabras en negrita :O…)

Dicho esto, pasemos a la historia :D… disfrutar el ch.! Y nos veremos en el siguiente ^^… Ja Ne :)…!

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

**.**

11. Imperdonable

.

Pardiez, le encantaba lo bien que encajaba el suave y elegante mango de madera en su mano; lo habían tallado con una curva que se adaptaba a la perfección a su palma. La sola sensación de su contacto bastaba para hincharle el miembro.

Sopesándolo con la mano izquierda, pasó la derecha a lo largo de aquella estupenda trenza que salía del mango. Con suaves prominencias, la trenza de cuero negro formaba un látigo no más grueso de su pulgar en sus partes más anchas. De un metro ochenta de largo, era suave y flexible, más delgado hacia la punta, y terminado en un diminuto y apretado nudo. Un nudo pequeño, parecido al diminuto botoncito de un clítoris vibrante de excitación.

_Un nudo que dejaba las ronchas más bellas._

_Y provocaba los gritos más sufridores._

_Las súplicas más desesperadas. _

_Y los orgasmos más explosivos._

**¡Suas!**

Madara hizo restallar el látigo en el aire, justo detrás de la oreja de Konan y, con absoluto placer, la vio temblar y agitarse, tirando de las esposas que le sujetaban las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

_Ya estaba sollozando y ni siquiera la había tocado._

- Ahora, mi querida condesa –dijo, con su ronca y vibrante voz, sintiendo ceñidos los pantalones sobre su hinchado pene-, quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te gusta el sabor de mi azote. Y vale más que sea en voz alta, y, además, _**real.**_

Konan, su mujer, y, de hecho, la mejor que se había follado en toda su vida, que era el único motivo por el que se había dignado a hacerla su condesa, manifestó su intención de obedecer en un resuello.

Su blanco trasero se veía redondo y rollizo sobre la lisa barra de madera en la que estaba medio a horcajadas y medio colgada. Construida para esa finalidad, la barra estaba sujeta al suelo y al cielo raso formando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Ella había trepado hasta donde había podido, dándose impulso con las manos cogidas y rodeando la barra con las piernas, al tiempo que intentaba esquivar los latigazos sin perder el equilibrio.

Cuando llegó al punto más alto que pudo, él le estiró los brazos a lo largo de la barra y le trabó las muñecas con las esposas unidas a unas cadenas que colgaban del cielo raso. Así la hizo subir otro poco. Después le ató las rodillas por debajo de la barra y los tobillos por encima, dejándola en un precario equilibrio con el trasero levantado, y su jugoso sexo rosado, abierto ante su vista.

_Y qué hermosa vista tenía de él._

**¡Suas!**

Hizo restallar el látigo detrás de ella, y Konan pegó un salto, gimiendo. Los rosados labios de la vulva se le estremecieron con el movimiento que hizo para mantener el equilibrio.

No se atrevería a caerse, _porque sabía el castigo que recibiría si se le ocurría hacerlo._

**¡Suas! ¡Zas!**

Esta vez el nudito del extremo del látigo le golpeó las nalgas, y ella se sacudió y gritó.

_Pero no lo bastante fuerte; __**no lo bastante fuerte.**_

Se acercó otro poco y le dejó caer una lluvia de latigazos, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, dejándole verdugones rosados en las nalgas, y uno en cada pantorrilla. Dolor, sí, claro, pero no marcas permanentes. Nada que le impidiera cumplir con sus deberes.

Los sollozos le salían ahogados, por intentar contenerlos.

- ¿Te ha gustado eso, mi querida Konan?

El miembro vibró dentro de su encierro, así que bajó una mano y se soltó los botones del pantalón, liberando su monstruosa erección.

Pasó el látigo por entre sus dedos hasta llegar a la parte más estrecha y acarició el botoncito formado por el pequeño nudo. Mirando hacia la elegante rejilla negra fijada a la pared, consideró la posibilidad de cambiar ese látigo por uno con seis nuditos en la punta, pero decidió que no. Encontraba algo irónicamente delicioso en azotar a una mujer con un látigo terminado en un clítoris.

- No te oigo, querida mía –gruñó, haciendo girar el látigo y pasándolo apenas en un roce por su trasero.

- Madara, por favor, _por favor…_ -gimió ella, en voz más alta.

Entonces él alargó la mano y la tocó con un dedo, y ella se sobresaltó y se tensó. Bajó el dedo medio desde el ano apretado hasta los labios llenos de la vulva, los frotó en hábiles movimientos circulares, bañando el dedo con sus jugos, y luego subió hasta el arrugado agujero del ano, lo giró alrededor y volvió a bajar, y al llegar al pequeño y vibrante clítoris, lo toqueteó y acarició tal como había hecho con el extremo del látigo.

Konan se retorció y suspiró; se le aceleró la respiración, en el labio superior le brotaron gotitas de sudor, y la espalda le brilló de humedad.

- Por favor, _por favor –_repitió una y otra vez, levantando las caderas todo lo que le permitían sus temblorosos muslos, para facilitarle el acceso.

Entonces él, sin aviso, retiró la mano y con un fluido movimiento dejó caer el látigo, reemplazando el placer por dolor, y oyó el suave plop de liberar los brazos y bajando el trasero como para protegerse la vagina con la barra, y gritó con bastante fuerza.

- Muy bien, Konan, _muy bien_ –dijo Madara, retrocediendo para dejar un amplio espacio con la idea de asestar el siguiente latigazo-. Ahora oigamos más.

Levantó el brazo y dejó caer el látigo.

Le marcó la espalda, y al instante lo hizo restallar en el aire y volvió a dejarlo caer, y otra vez, y otra, hasta que ella empezó a moverse desesperada sobre la barra; las caderas le subían y le bajaban con cada latigazo, y los brazos le temblaban y se agitaban estirados por encima de la cabeza. En la cara, vuelta hacia él, le corrían lágrimas, y lo miraba con los ojos agrandados. La larga mata de cabello azul le caía sobre el cuello y un hombro, ondulando brillante como una cortina con cada movimiento.

Soltando el látigo, él avanzó a horcajadas por la barra, le levantó las caderas y enterró el duro miembro en su dilatada vagina. Konan ahogó una exclamación y se estremeció, y él sintió temblar sus carnes en las manos.

Inclinándose sobre ella, bajó las manos por sus costados, le cogió los pechos colgantes y se los apretó, levantándolos, bajándolos y pellizcándolos; ella comenzó a mover las caderas y a él le fue aumentando el placer y la excitación en la verga. Retorciéndole y tironeándole los duros pezones continuó las fuertes embestidas, penetrándola hasta el fondo y saliendo.

Ella gemía, gritaba y se retorcía, y él sentía aumentar su excitación y placer, y cuando notó que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se retiró y eyaculó violentamente, haciendo caer el chorro del blanco líquido sobre su trasero y la curva de su cintura. Se estremeció y se le pusieron los ojos blancos un momento, saboreando su alivio.

Konan gimió y continuó moviéndose, en un vano intento de tener su orgasmo. Apartándose de su agitado cuerpo, él retrocedió por la barra, recogió el látigo y lo dejó caer sobre su nalga izquierda. Ella chilló y se corcoveó aún más.

- No me dis-te pla-cer –dijo él, marcando cada sílaba con un latigazo.

Konan se debatía, tratando de esquivar el doloroso látigo. Y cuando Madara vio que ella intentaba frotar su vibrante clítoris en la barra para darse alivio, se rió y cambió el ángulo del látigo.

Un latigazo sobre los labios de la vulva bastó para que ella dejara de hacer trampa para tener su orgasmo.

Después de tres latigazos más, dejó caer el instrumento para poder observar, y disfrutar del momento.

Konan estaba jadeante sobre la barra, con el trasero rosado y rojo por los verdugones, la piel brillante por el semen, y los labios de la vulva bañados por el jugo de su vagina.

- ¿Lo ves? –Madara se giró hacia la mirilla de la pared. Fue a descorrer el cerrojo oculto y abrió la puerta-. Muchas veces he hablado de los placeres del matrimonio, y ahora has visto qué maestría podrías conseguir.

Itachi entró en el cuarto, con la atención centrada, muy apropiadamente, en la sumisa, agobiada y sudorosa Konan.

- Sí, ya veo –dijo.

- No seas tan indeciso, hermano –ladró Madara-. Está ansiosa, impaciente por ti. Sírvete.

Itachi caminó hacia la mujer de su hermano desabotonándose los pantalones. Madara estaba observando cuando su hermano liberó su miembro joven, más grueso y largo que el suyo.

Pero él sabía que el tamaño no era lo importante, sino la forma de manejarlo, por lo que no sintió ni un asomo de envidia cuando lo introdujo lentamente en ese precioso sexo. Observó cómo se le tensaban las nalgas al embestir y se le aflojaban al retirarlo bañado en los chisporroteantes jugos, y cómo su ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido y urgente.

Finalmente, emitiendo un fuerte suspiro gutural, Itachi dio la última embestida y se desplomó sobre Konan apretando sus bellas caderas mientras ella se estremecía con el orgasmo y gritaba su alivio.

Con el pene nuevamente vibrante, Madara hizo a un lado a su hermano de un tirón y ocupó su lugar, llenando a su mujer con su miembro y recordándole quién era el amo. Le pellizcó los pezones, bajó una mano por delante de ella y le retorció el clítoris. Y después de tres embestidas más, penetrándola hasta el fondo, eyaculó.

Cuando se retiró, respirando calmadamente y abotonándose el pantalón, se giró a mirar a Itachi.

- Cuando tengas a Haruno, será una bonita adición para nuestras travesuras, ¿verdad?

Itachi se estaba limpiando meticulosamente el pene todavía duro. Levantó la vista y miró a Madara con la cara horrorizada.

- No… no quiero que Sakura haga esto.

Madara se rió, encantado por la inseguridad de su hermano.

- Pues claro que quieres. La polla se te puso como una pica al ver mi manera de azotar a Konan. ¿No te las imaginas a las dos juntas, una de pelo azul y la otra de rosa? Sería muy placentero, _para todos._

_Muy placentero, desde luego._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses antes, cuando Sasuke la visitó por primera vez, Sakura creyó que aquella voz descarnada era la de su padre porque, ¿de quién podía ser si no? Él le había prometido enviarle al ángel de la música y puesto que estaba en el cielo, tenía que ser él.

Esa primera vez que oyó su nombre, mientras estaba arrodillada en la pequeña capilla escondida en el rincón del teatro, no supo qué contestar.

…

_- Sakura._

_- ¿Quién es?- preguntó al fin._

_Le tembló la voz, pero no se asustó, sólo lo encontraba…raro._

_- Soy tu ángel…_

_- ¿Mi ángel? ¿Papá?_

_- Tú ángel de la música. ¿Tu padre no prometió enviártelo?_

_A ella le latió más rápido el corazón, inundada de alegría. Su padre no la había olvidado. Había esperado años, pero al fin había respondido a sus oraciones._

_- ¡Papá! Te he echado mucho de menos._

_A eso siguió un largo silencio, tan largo que ella temió haberlo ahuyentado. Le apreció que crujía el aire de lo nerviosa que estaba. __¿Lo habría ahuyentado?__ Después de tanto tiempo sola, __¿había desaparecido tan pronto su posibilidad de consuelo?_

_Finalmente, cuando le pareció que llevaba horas reteniendo el aliento, volvió a oír la voz:_

_- No soy tu padre, Sakura, pero soy tu ángel de la música. Y deseo ayudarte para que vuelvas a sentir._

_- Para que vuelva a sentir –repitió ella, atontada, pensando qué querrían decir sus palabras._

_- Echas de menos tu música, ¿verdad? Te sientes sola, diferente a las demás chicas, ¿no es así?_

_Ella asintió, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez él no la veía._

_- Sí, ángel, he encontrado poca alegría en mi música desde que murió mi padre. ¿Tú hablas con él?_

_- No hablo con él, Sakura, pero sé que te echa tanto de menos como tú a él._

_La voz era muy suave y tranquila, adormecedora y al mismo tiempo estimulante; elegante, hermosa, sensual. La sensación que le producía le erizó el vello de la nuca y de los brazos, y le hizo hormiguear algo en el estómago._

_- Quiero ser tu profesor particular. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Te gustaría volver a sentir tu música?_

_- ¿Me ayudarías?_

…

Y así comenzó.

El ángel de la música la visitaba por lo menos una vez al día, a una hora en que ella estuviera sola, y entonces le cantaba. Cantaba con ella y tocaba para ella. Sakura esperaba con ilusión esos momentos, y dado que nunca sabía de cierto cuándo ni dónde la visitaría, vivía en un estado de expectación y felicidad.

Con el tiempo, las clases de música se fueron convirtiendo en algo más que clases. Sí, él tenía grandes expectativas, y la impulsaba a la perfección, pero al pasar semanas pareció que su voz descarnada se relajaba; comenzó a hablarle de otras cosas, aparte de las notas, la respiración, el ritmo y las candencias.

No tardó en sentirse cada vez más cómoda y a gusto con su misterioso profesor, y también con su extraña manera de enseñarle. Tal vez debido a que no lo veía se sintió más capaz de hablarle de cosas de lo más profundo de su interior, de sus opiniones y de sus sueños. Eso de hablar en un cuarto en que no había nadie que frunciera el ceño o tensara su cuerpo desaprobándola, era como rezar, o como soñar despierta.

Recordaba un día en particular. Había sido un día horrible.

…

_Todo comenzó cuando se le hizo una enorme carrera en una media del último par que podía ponerse; era tan ancha y larga que era imposible ocultarla; tampoco podía darle la vuelta para que quedara en la parte de atrás, porque entonces se verían otras dos carreras en el otro lado._

_A causa de eso llegó con retraso al ensayo del ballet y tuvo que soportar la furiosa mirada de madame Yamanaka, a la que las chicas llamaban "ojos espeluznantes", y también su silencio cuando se atrevió a preguntarle qué se había perdido._

_Después de la clase, mientras iba a toda prisa por uno de los corredores de la parte de atrás del escenario con el fin de ir a los dormitorios a pedir prestado otro par de medias, se encontró cara a cara con Karin. La diva llevaba un sombrero monstruosamente alto, un nido de pájaros, mariposas y flores, y las cardenillas de su amplísima falda, siguiendo la moda de Shizune, eran tan anchas que ocupaban todo el estrecho corredor, de modo que nadie podía pasar por su lado._

_Haciéndole una reverencia, intentó pegarse a la áspera pared para dejarla pasar, pero Karin no tenía ninguna prisa. Caminaba muy lentamente, conversando con un compositor que la miraba con los ojos agrandados, hasta que llegó al lugar en que estaba ella, y se detuvo._

_Dándole la espalda, Karin continuó coqueteando con el compositor y lo obsequió con unos cuantos gorjeos a la máxima potencia de sus pulmones, dejándola aplastada entre la falda con su ancho armazón de alambres y la pared. Le era imposible pasar sin moverle la falda con el roce, y eso no se atrevía ni a intentarlo._

_Finalmente, Karin pareció fijarse en ella. Se giró, enterrándole la falda y fijó su furiosa mirada en ella. Aunque no era en absoluto más alta, la combinación de su expresión ofendida y su inmenso sombrero, le hacían parecer gigantesca._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, ratita, escuchando mis conversaciones privadas?_

_- Estaba…, simplemente quería pasar –tartamudeó ella, intentando otra vez escurrirse por un lado de la odiosa falda._

_Karin acercó la cara a la suya, atosigándola con el olor a colorete y polvos y con su aliento de aroma a rosas._

_- ¡Fuera de mi vista, ratita! –exclamó-. Ocúpate de tus asuntos. No tienen nada que ver con los míos._

_Ella se escapó corriendo por el corredor, tratando de contener las lágrimas. En lugar de tomar el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, tomó a ciegas el que llevaba a la pequeña gruta que se usaba como capilla, donde rezaba por el alma de su padre, y donde su ángel le había hablado por primera vez._

_Y en cuanto llegó ahí, dejó salir por fin las lágrimas de humillación y frustración, empapando la manga del andrajoso y ligero vestido que utilizaba para los ensayos y el regazo de la falda con las lágrimas que no habían quedado atrapadas en la manga._

_No llevaba mucho rato ahí cuando se escuchó una voz._

_- Sakura._

_- Ange –contestó, llorosa._

_Limpiándose la cara y tragándose las lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y paseó la mirada por aquella pequeña capilla, que parecía una cueva._

_- No te preocupes por Karin, Sakura. No se merece que te preocupes por ella, y ya recibirá su merecido._

_- No hice nada malo .contestó ella, sorbiendo por la nariz-. Es una gata horrenda._

_Él se rió, y su risa sonó vibrante y cálida. Ella se sintió mejor al instante._

_- ¿Gata? Poco deben gustarte los felinos, entonces, si los pones en la misma categoría de Karin._

_- No, no me gustan las gatas. Son taimadas y arrogantes, y pocas veces se dignan a reconocer la existencia de los demás. Y cuando lo hacen, es como si te hicieran un inmenso favor._

_- ¿Tenías una gata cuando eras niña, entonces, Sakura? –le preguntó él, y ella detectó humor en su voz-. ¿Una que no te permitía acariciarla?_

_A ella ya se le habían secado las lágrimas._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Ha sido una simple suposición. Tus fuertes sentimientos por un animal tan inocuo me han hecho sospecharlo. Porque lo que nos ocurre en la infancia y juventud suele moldear nuestra madurez._

_Ella percibió una nota de tristeza en su voz._

_- Sí, cuando tenía ocho años viví en Suna con mi padre casi un año. La dueña de la pensión tenía una gata que nunca quería acercarse a echarse en mi falda. Yo la perseguía y me metía debajo de los muebles, llamándola e intentando cogerla. Y cuando lo hacía, me arañaba. Y cuando yo gritaba de dolor, ella volvía a escaparse. Tenía el pelaje negro y suave. Y yo me moría de ganas de tenerla en los brazos._

_- Pobre Sakura. Necesitabas algo a lo que abrazarte, algo que te consolara._

_- Sí, me sentía muy sola._

_Pasado un momento de silencio, de vacilación, él volvió a hablar._

_- Y ahora, ¿sigues sintiéndote sola?_

_- No tanto –contestó sinceramente-. Tengo… te tengo a ti._

_- ¿Y por eso has venido aquí a consolarte?_

_- Esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ange, porque este es el lugar donde me visitas con más frecuencia. Y me haces sentir… menos sola._

_- Me alegra, Sakura, me alegra mucho._

…

Al parecer esa conversación fue un momento decisivo en su relación. A partir de ese entonces su ángel comenzó a contarle las cosas que habían hecho ese día Karin o alguna de las bailarinas y juntos se reían de ello. Incluso le hacía bromas sobre su aversión a los gatos, unos animales que él encontraba muy interesantes.

Aún así, él seguía con su voz descarnada, y seguía haciéndola practicar arduamente, sin aceptar disculpas. Su presencia siempre le hacía bajar serpentinos estremecimientos por el cuello y la espalda, y su voz seguía alternando entre áspera y dulce, aunque ella notaba que él había comenzado a revelarle más de sí mismo. Daba la impresión de saberlo todo acerca de ella, por lo que agradecía cualquier mínimo conocimiento que le rebelara acerca de él.

Holgazaneando en la enorme cama del dormitorio de Sasuke comprendió que esos meses pasados compartiendo música y conversando con él habían sentado los fundamentos de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Lo que había entre ellos no era sólo una relación física, sino una conexión profunda, perdurable, que trascendía lo que él le hacía con sus manos y sus labios, y que más que pasión, le hacían pensar que lo conocía, que lo comprendía; que la hacía sentirse como si él fuera lo más importante en su vida.

Comprendía que había encontrado lo que debió tener aquella hermosa mujer que ella admiraba: amor y felicidad, sin un atisbo de soledad. Pero no llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido, y tampoco estaba sobre el escenario ante un público rugiente, bañada por la luz de las candilejas.

_Estaba en un subterráneo, en la oscuridad, con su ángel. _**Y lo amaba.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la semana siguiente Sakura y Sasuke vivieron juntos en su pequeña casa junto al lago subterráneo como cualquier otra pareja enamorada. Sasuke trabajaba en _Don Juan Triunfante_, la ópera que llevaba años escribiendo por entregas, y ella cantaba las partes cuando él se lo pedía.

Le encantaba mirar su escritura, las páginas tamaño folio de composición melódica: las notas trazadas con formas romboidales, como si las escribiera sin pensarlo mucho; la letra correspondiente era apenas legible, garabateada debajo del pentagrama. Escribía a rachas; notas y letras trazadas en un frenesí sobre el borrador, y luego de manera lenta y arrogante al pasarlas a limpio.

Se reían, hablaban y comían. Ella cocinaba, lavaba y limpiaba; no tardó en enterarse de que, junto con su arrogancia y comportamiento misterioso, Sasuke poseía un ingenio mordaz y un abanico de opiniones acerca de todo. Era muy leído, y también un genial ingeniero, pues él mismo se había construido aquel lujoso hogar, si bien enclaustrado.

Durante esa semana su vida en el Teatro de la Ópera fue pasando poco a poco a los espacios más recónditos de su mente; se transformó en una especie de recuerdo de una vida totalmente distinta: competitiva, estridente, atestada y superficial. La vida encarnada por la hermosa señora.

_Una vida a la que no le entusiasmaba volver._

Lo único que le estropeaba la felicidad era aquella máscara negra que Sasuke se negaba a quitarse. Ni siquiera sabía si se la quitaba para dormir, porque él siempre desaparecía después de hacerle el amor y volvía por la mañana antes que ella se despertara.

No lo entendía. Le había visto todas las partes de su cuerpo, y era todo lo perfecto que puede ser el cuerpo de un hombre: largo, delgado y musculoso sin ser corpulento, de piel dorada y cubierto con la cantidad justa de vello negro exactamente donde le correspondía. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible en ese modelo de perfección para que tuviera que ocultárselo?

La única vez que intentó sacar el tema, él reaccionó con una cólera tan fría e intensa y salió de la habitación de una manera tan violenta que le aumentó la confusión y la curiosidad.

_**Nunca lo entenderás**_, gruñó, y se encerró en la sala de música el resto del día y de la noche.

Entonces al rabioso rasgueo de su pluma le siguieron unos ruidos discordantes y unos tristes acordes, hasta bien avanzada la noche, y los siguió oyendo cuando se despertó al día siguiente.

De todos modos, ella no se olvidó de la máscara. No soportaba tener entre ellos algo tan simple como un trozo de cuero curtido.

Y así fue como, después de llevar casi dos semanas ahí, al despertarse temprano y encontrarlo durmiendo en una tumbona en la sala de música, comprendió que por fin tenía la oportunidad de desentrañar su secreto. Su plan era levantar con sumo cuidado la máscara para ver lo que había debajo y demostrarle que no tenía ningún efecto negativo en su amor por él. Seguro que cuando le quitara la máscara y él la viera que seguía amándolo, se disolvería cualquier renuncia que pudiera albergar.

_Ella ya sabría cómo desviar su atención a cosas más placenteras._

Se acercó silenciosamente, admirando como siempre su bien formado y moldeado pecho; la ancha y larga columna de su cuello, curvado sobre el tierno hueco de la garganta, esa parte de su cuerpo que era tan vulnerable como la de ella.

Alargó la mano, levantó la máscara y se la quitó con un movimiento rápido y fluido.

Lo que vio era horroroso, ¡horrible! Gritó de horror y él abrió los ojos y se bajó de un salto de la tumbona.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, maldita seas! –exclamó cubriéndose con una mano esa parte tan horriblemente desfigurada de la cara y alargando la otra para coger la máscara que colgaba de la mano de ella-. ¿Cómo has podido? –gritó, arrebatándole la máscara y poniéndosela bruscamente.

Luego le cogió el brazo y la lanzó hacia la tumbona. Ella tropezó y se cayó al suelo, llorando, mientras él, rabiando y gritando pasó violentamente la mano por la tapa del piano arrojando al suelo en cascada un montón de papeles. Se echó a llorar y a temblar, y se cogió el estómago con las dos manos, como si le hubieran metido una bala en el cuerpo, sin dejar de gritarle insultos, palabrotas, con los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión de loco, y con la boca curvada en un rictus furioso.

- ¡Maldita seas! –gritó, repetidamente-. Maldita seas, Sakura.

Se desplomó en el suelo, todo su cuerpo estremecido por sollozos que parecían salir de un lugar tan profundo que eran casi inaudibles; pero su cuerpo doblado se sacudía con cada respiración entrecortada, y cuando levantó la cara y por fin la miró con sus ojos negros sin brillo, ella comprendió que había hecho algo _**imperdonable.**_

.

.

.

Bueno, no se podían pasar toda la historia en la casita subterránea viviendo felices, no? xD… Tenía que complicar las cosas :)… muahahahaha… ya sé que Sakura se ha pasado de la raya con su curiosidad, pero es que Sasuke tampoco le dejaba otra alternativa, no queriendo revelárselo (aunque si lo hiciera, ya no habría mucha historia xD…). Y también hay que comprender el horror de Sakura al ver aquella parte escondida de Sasuke (y no, pervertidos míos, no es mini-Sasuke, a ese lo tiene muy visto xDD- sino la parte del rostro que hay bajo la máscara xD). La primera impresión que tiene no es muy agradable, y aquí no basta con pensar "pero qué tía más tonta por chillar así" (porque yo cuando lo leí lo pensé xD… qué mala xD). Bueh… ahroa pasaré a los reviews :D…

**Mimisaku: **Ohayoo! Muahaha volví, y por todas las preguntas que me hiciste junto con tu inner espero que se te hayan aclarado. Vive con Sasuke, pero la caga -.-U… Eah! Aquí podríamos decir que la curiosidad mató al gato xD… Bueh, de ahora en adelante todo se volverá mucho más complicado y turbulento. Itachi a la espera de que vuelva; Madara tocando las narices porque se ha encaprichado de la niña; Sasuke furioso por lo de la máscara pero que continua amándola… pfff… menudo cóctel xD…Me alegro de que el lemon te gustara! Juas juas… a mi vamos… org… (inner: oye ¬¬…)… vale vale… me callo xD… esa frase es muy bonita… pero ya ves… lo acaba de traicionar… bueno… "traicionar" xD… espero que sigas leyendo y comentando! Tú sigue con tu fic ^^… me gusta mucho! Cuidate mucho y besoos! Ja Ne :)…!

**Milfy-chan: **onee-chaan! Nuevamente te dejé sin palabras! Eso me complace xD… muahahaha… hombre, tanto como un nuevo significado xD… espero tu opinión sobre este ch., porque a algunos amigos míos la actitud de Sakura les ha sentado como una patada en el estómago… pero es que yo creo que en una situación similar haríamos lo mismo movidas por la curiosidad… o eso creo yo… porque si no le enseñara esa parte, no sería un amor completo… (Filosofé durante toda una noche sobre esto xD… al día siguiente no era persona en la escuela xD…). Ojalá y te haya gustado! Te espero en el siguiente ch.! Muchos besos y cuidate mucho! Que a ti también te vaya todo bien y espero tu fiiic! Muahahaha te machacaré hasta que lo sigas xD… Ja Ne :)…!

**Natsumi511: **hahahaha me alegro de servir para fines como distraer a la gente de su trabajo xD… hahaha porque a mi con algunos me pasa lo mismo xD… hehehe me hace ilusión que este fic se te haga como una droga… pero eso es malo ¬¬… ( inner: que narices… es BUENÍSIMO!)… inner, tú no calientes más las cosas xD… el lemon más descrito no podía estar xD… espero haber despertado más partes pervertidas de esa mente libidinosa :)…. Muahahahaha xD…Bueno, aquí ya ves las intenciones de Madara… jojojojo y más adelante… será terrible este hombre… Muchos besos y cuidate mucho también! Te espero en el siguiente! Ja Ne :)…!

**Ludmila: **de acuerdo, si sólo te gustan las partes de Sasuke y Sakura, lee esas, pero no digas que el ch. ha sido pésimo sólo porque no han aparecido los protagonistas, te lo saltas o lo envías a tomar viento. Bueno, al menos sigues leyendo xD… Ja Ne…!

**La comadrejaxDDD: **joo.. me encanta tu nick xD… bueno, habrá algunos que estarán muy cargados y otros que no tanto… espero que el largo sea de tu agrado… (porque me revientan los ch. cortos xD…), y sí, al fin nos tenemos cara a cara (suena canción de fondo del Oeste)… hehehehe… se me fue la olla…muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que lo sigas haciendo y comentando! Cuidate mucho y besos ^^… hahaha Ja Ne :)…!

**Yalira uchiha: **muchas gracias por comentar :)… hehehe claro! Aquí tienes el siguiente! Y lamento la tardanza! Espero que te guste! Cuidate mucho y besoos ^^! Ja Ne :)…!

**Rekyem: **aaaaaah! El maldito msn no me va! Maldito seaaa! No sé porque no me puedo conectar… así que lo estoy desinstalando y volviendolo a instalar T.T… espero pronto poder conectarme y seguimos nuestra charla del nuevo fic :D! y bueno, ahora referente a lo del review (la olla, se me va la olla xD…) hehehehe muchas gracias por comentar… Sí! La cúpula es muy bonita, y Sasuke no es que esté en completa oscuridad… por eso ese detalle me gustó mucho también… las faltas son mi mayor enemigo… si las cometo en un determinado momento del fic, por Dios, hacérmelas saber (es que no me da tiempo a repasar el documento antes de subirlo T.T…)… hehehehe… bueno, cuidate mucho y besoos ^^! Ja Ne :)…!

**Lovely joy:** estoy encantada de que me hayas dejado un review aun teniendo poco tiempo! Te lo agradezco un montón :)… y me alegro de que te guste tanto ese ch.! hehehehe…. Y afónica? Pobre de tu mama… que te estaría viendo y pensaría "y ahora?" xD… hahahaha a la mía le pasa igual cuando me pegan ataques de euforia xD… hahahaha de verdad me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Y espero que sigas leyendo :)…! Hehehe cuidate mucho y besoos :D! Ja Ne :)…!

Y hasta el próximo ch.! lectores míooos! Cuidaros muchooos! Ja Ne :)…!


	12. Mutilado sin remedio

ANTE TODO: Ostiiaaaaaaaaaas! No me di cuenta que los que comentaban en anónimo después cuando volvía a verlos por la página no me salían sus comentarios! MIL PERDONEEES! Los contestaré en este! Vaya puta despistada que estoy hecha… si es que vivo en la parra todo el día… imaginando el final feliz de estos dos… si es que -.-U….

.

Hola, hola queridos lectores! He de avisarlos de que me he saltado un capítulo, pero no os preocupéis, este sólo contenía lemon acerca de madame Yamanaka y el administrador Shikamaru (advierto, este ch. contiene palabras vulgares y lemon… todo el cap. Es de lemon xD…), si a alguien le interesa leerlo, por favor, que me deje un review para que se lo envíe (aunque esto de enviar o_o… supongo que lo haré por un privado, porque sino no me explico cómo lo haré xD…) y bueno, avisado esto, seguiré con la rutina…

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este ch. contiene lemon, si a alguien no le gusta o es menor de edad, por favor, que se abstenga de leerlo. A parte, esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos y los personajes no me pertenecen. UA!

Ale… comentarios respondidos abajoooo xD… Disfruten el capítulooo! Y si eres Sasuke o Sakura el o la que está leyendo, vais a sufrir un poquito más que en el ch. anterior… tener mucho cuidado xD… Ja Ne :)…!

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

12. _Mutilado sin remedio._

.

.

- ¡Sakura, por favor! –suplicó Itachi, sosteniéndole la blanca y delgada mano en la suya-. Dime qué ha ocurrido durante estas semanas en que has estado desaparecida. Llevo días intentando verte desde tu regreso, y tú me has eludido.

- Pero ahora te he recibido –contestó ella, desviando la mirada de sus suplicantes ojos negros.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que le había entregado el corazón a otro y conseguido que se lo desgarrara? Se lo había destrozado a causa de esa estúpida decisión suya, por ese capricho. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que se sentía muerta por dentro, en lugar de viva, como debería sentirse al haber vuelto al mundo de la luz?

- Han pasado tres semanas desde tu regreso –continuó Itachi-. Has ido de aquí para allá como si sólo fueras un fantasma, un espectro, y ni siquiera me has mirado cuando he venido a visitarte. Dime, por favor, qué puedo hacer para devolver la sonrisa a tu cara, el color a tus mejillas, una chispa a tus ojos. Sakura, dime, por favor, qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, para que vuelvas a cantar.

_A ella se le oprimió el vientre._

- No volveré a cantar –le dijo, pero había detectado cierta amabilidad en su voz; a él le resultaría imposible comprender, y no podía castigarlo por su ignorancia-. Y creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer, aparte de darme tiempo para recuperarme. Simplemente estoy cansada.

Eso era mentira, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle viendo su cara tan seria, y sus ojos iluminados por su obsesivo amor?

- Te dije que seguiría amándote si no volvías a cantar nunca más, y te seguiré amando. Pero creo que no puedo permitir que hagas eso, viendo lo mal que te sientes. Debes volver a cantar.

Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza. Sentía los ojos secos y los párpados pesados. No sabía cuánto había llorado, hasta que los ojos se le quedaron secos.

- Sakura, por favor, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. No te puedes hacer la idea de lo mucho que he sufrido estas semanas en las que has estado desaparecida. Dime por lo menos que no has sufrido ningún daño, que él, fue él, ¿verdad?, no te hizo daño.

- Él, sí, fue él. Y no me hizo ningún daño.

No pudo continuar porque se le cortó la voz. No, él no le hizo daño de ninguna manera que le dejara feas cicatrices rojas, moretones o esguinces en los brazos. Un corazón destrozado, sí, pero lo tenía enterrado dentro de ella, donde nadie podía verlo.

No podría volver nunca. Podía anhelar y añorar su amor, su compañía, su ternura, pero no podría volver a ese horror, a esa ira profunda y ardiente y a esas horribles cicatrices retorcidas. Su furia y su odio seguían hiriéndola, como si la golpeara con un látigo. La había mirado con odio y repugnancia, y la dejó llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, y soñó con su ataque de cólera y su cara retorcida por el odio. Y cuando despertó, se encontró de vuelta en su camerino. **Sola.**

De eso hacía más de tres semanas, y había llorado todas las noches. Durante el día había vagado sin rumbo, como hipnotizada.

Sí, se había comportado como una tonta, pero fue él el que la despidió, el que la arrojó lejos. Después de todo lo que habían compartido, la trajo de vuelta.

_Y desde entonces no había venido a verla._

Esa parte de su cara era horrible. El repentino descubrimiento de lo que había debajo de la máscara la sorprendió, y la asustó, pero no tanto como la rabia y el odio que vio en él después. ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso?

**No**. Debía hacer su vida ahí, en el lugar que había llegado a considerar el Mundo de la Luz. Un mundo en que podía ver al hombre que amaba, un mundo en que podía ver y ser vista con él. Donde no era una enorme proeza caminar por la calle, cogida de su brazo, y comprar en las tiendas, y cenar con los administradores. _Donde él no tenía nada que ocultar._

Podría aprender a aceptar eso. Tal vez incluso aprendería a amarlo.

- Sakura…

Itachi pronunció su nombre como el susurro de un hombre moribundo. Lo miró. Vio su pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros, y la desesperada expresión de sentimientos que ardía en ellos.

Alargó las manos hacia él y le enmarcó la cara entre las palmas. Una cara firme, cálida, la piel áspera por la barba de un día. Una cara hermosa; una cara que tenía el poder de suscitar un amor profundo, _pero que en ella sólo despertaba afecto._

Había aprendido muchísimo durante esas tres semanas que estuvo desaparecida, y más aún en las últimas en las que había estado sumida en el duelo y la contemplación.

_Haruno Sakura se había hecho adulta._

A él se le suavizaron los labios, aflojándose y formando un suave círculo, y ella acercó la cara para posar la boca en ellos. Cuando se encontraron los de ambos, lo sintió hacer una rápida inspiración, y sacó la lengua para lamérselos por encima. _Blandos, dóciles, dispuestos_. Lo besó más profundo, ahí, en su camerino, en esa estancia que no había sentido la presencia de su ángel de la música durante un mes y medio.

_Y que necesitaba llenar con calor, emoción y tensión otra vez._

_En esa estancia en la que a duras penas soportaba estar sola._

Itachi le cogió las caderas, la levantó y la apretó contra sí. Sintió su miembro duro, listo, y ciñó a él el pubis. Su cuerpo echaba de menos el placer al que se había acostumbrado en la guarida de Sasuke.

¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un hombre que no tenía nada que ocultar, que no pretendía dominarla?

Ahora tenía muy ocupadas las manos soltándole la hilera de botones que le bajaban por la espalda, y ella lo dejó. El cambio de aire en su piel desnuda la impulsó a quitarse el corpiño del vestido, impaciente por desnudarse para él. Por desprenderse de la ropa de su pasado y abrirse a un hombre que la amaba. _Un hombre, no un monstruo. _**Oh, sí, un monstruo*.**

Los ojos se le llenaron de ardientes lágrimas, pero continuó quitándose la ropa, ayudándolo a ver lo que deseaba. A tocar, a poseer.

_Tal vez así podría liberarse de la posesión del otro._

_Tal vez él la ayudaría a olvidar._

Ah, sí, sus manos estaban ahí, en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en sus pechos, rozándole suavemente los pezones, endureciéndolos hasta dejarlos en punta. Su boca, cálida, suave como una pluma, le acarició un hombro y luego bajó hasta cerrarse reverente sobre un pecho. Con sumo esmero, cuidando de no hacerle daño, para conseguir la respuesta que deseaba. Un suave tirón, otro y luego uno largo con succión, caliente, mojada, cerrando la boca alrededor.

Se le dilataron los labios de la vulva, apretándose al mojarse, y vibraron. Su clítoris despertó de su sueño de tres semanas, se movió y se dilató.

Él ya tenía el miembro levantado, apretado contra ella; se había quitado los pantalones mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la boca. Bajó la mano y deslizó los dedos por entre el rizado vello de su pubis y continuó bajando, apartándoselo de la piel, haciéndole pasar más arroyuelos de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho, abriéndole la camisa, apartándola de la piel cálida, suave y tersa, tan diferente del rudo y bien cincelado pecho de Sasuke.

**No debía pensar en él.**

Itachi bajó la cabeza, hundió la cara en su cuello y le succionó con un fuerte mordisco que la hizo gritar. Le dejaría una marca roja, _la dejaría marcada como suya._

De pronto se encontró repantigada en el diván de brocado dorado, con las piernas separadas y los pechos al aire; los sentía frescos por la humedad dejada por la boca de él. Giró la cabeza y vio el espejo a la izquierda.

_El espejo._

**NO.**

Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos para desechar el recuerdo, y volvió la atención a Itachi, que le estaba deslizando las manos por los muslos y sosteniéndolos abiertos. El borde del asiento se le enterró en las nalgas; estaba medio dentro y medio fuera, apoyada con las piernas flexionadas y los pies en el suelo.

Afimró el brazo derecho encima de la madera curva que formaba el respaldo y el brazo del diván, adornado con flequillos color rojo vivo, y el cuerpo le quedó reclinado y en parte girado hacia el espejo; su pelo rosado esparcido sobre el tapiz dorado y crema. Tenía a la vista tres cuartos del trasero desnudo de Itachi, los largos contornos de su esbelto cuerpo de piel clara, su pene levantado y la mata de pelo lacio, ahora leonado. Arrodillado entre sus muslos, se los sostenía con sus musculosos brazos.

Pero ella no podía desviar la atención del espejo, la limpia y planeada superficie en la que una vez se encontró sujeta, atrapada. Sus pechos, apuntando al cielo raso, subían y bajaban mientras la cara de Itachi se movía entre sus piernas.

Lo miraba a él y se miraba ella en el espejo sintiendo entrar su lengua en las calientes y mojadas profundidades de su vagina. Se le levantaban los hombros y temblaban, y los pechos se le movían con sus largas inspiraciones. Vio cómo se le iba extendiendo un suave arrebol sobre los pechos redondos, que se veían bellos, y de pronto comprendió, vagamente, por qué a los hombres les gustaban tanto esas cosas. Tenía los pezones apretados, duros, pavoneándose, como si necesitaran ser besados y chupados. Contemplando sus movimientos en el espejo, levantó la mano izquierda y se frotó el pezón del seno derecho con el índice. El placer bajó como una corriente desde el excitado montículo al lugar donde Itachi la estaba saboreando y susurrándole sin palabras.

Las vibraciones que hacía él con la boca le hacían zangolotear el clítoris, excitándoselo; este se encogió, se apretó, se plegó y se apretó aún más. Fue aumentando la vibrante excitación ahí y el placer en su vientre, y de repente llegó a su cima, discurriendo desde el pezón a la vagina.

Se vio sacudirse sobre el diván color crema; se estremeció, se le resbalaron los hombros, le zangolotearon los pechos y los pezones se le endurecieron como hierro. El orgasmo discurrió por toda ella, enroscándole los dedos de los pies y liberando un largo y fuerte suspiro que le salió del fondo de la garganta.

_Sasuke. _**Necesitaba a Sasuke.**

Se tragó el sollozo y su grito llamándolo, antes que le salieran por la boca.

Itachi no se movió. Sujetándola firmemente, con los muslos separados, se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla.

Ella vio arder el deseo en sus ojos, y en el espejo vio el movimiento de su miembro, pero él volvió a bajar la cabeza acercando la cara a su entrepierna. Deslizó la punta de la lengua por cada pliegue de su vulva, y de vuelta hasta el ano, lamiendo el líquido que salía de su vagina. Le frotó suavemente el clítoris, que se contrajo de dolor, ya que todavía estaba recuperándose del orgasmo. Implacable, él continuó moviéndoselo, chupándoselo y tironeándoselo con la punta de la lengua, hasta que ella gritó de dolor.

Intentó apartar la entrepierna de los manejos de su boca, pero él la sujetó firmemente. Fueron aumentando las fuertes sensaciones de su sobreestimulado sexo, y le gritó que parara, que pusiera fin a esa tortura, pero él aumentó la presión de sus manos sobre sus tiernos muslos.

- Itachi, por favor –suplicó.

_Eso no era placer; era dolor._ Le dolía, más y más. Le vibró el clítoris de nuevo y de pronto el dolor se convirtió en un violento placer, y el orgasmo la sacudió en temblores y contracciones incontrolables, _convulsivos._ Se vio la cara en el espejo, la boca torcida de dolor y luego abierta de placer; vio cómo le subía el rubor a la cara, vio los temblores de su cuerpo, los pezones enrojecidos por sus propios dedos, que no habían dejado de toqueteárselos.

Itachi actuó antes que a ella se le aquietaran los estremecimientos; le giró el cuerpo rápidamente, aunque sin brusquedad, sus manos siempre tiernas.

Quedó arrodillada en el asiento, con las manos afirmadas en la curva caoba que formaba el respaldo y el brazo del diván, con los pechos apoyados ahí, y los duros pezones apretados a la fría madera tallada del borde. Por el espejo vio cuando él se inclinó sobre su espalda, cubriéndole las redondas nalgas con las manos.

Se las friccionó y luego introdujo los dedos en su ansiosa y mojada vagina, moviéndolos al ritmo con que deseaba moverse su duro miembro excitado.

Volvió a arderle el clítoris. Alargó la mano hacia atrás y se lo frotó con dos dedos; después pasó la mano por su mojada entrepierna y, girándola, le cogió el pene y cerró la mano sobre él. Se lo frotó suavemente con los dedos separados, dándole placer, y sintiendo salir sus jugos mojándole la mano.

Mientras sus pechos zangoloteaban sobre el respaldo, él al embestía con el miembro en su mano, moviendo más rápido los dedos que tenía introducidos en la vagina, _más fuerte, más rápido, más adentro._

Se sentía a punto, con todo hinchado, los labios de la vulva, el trasero, el clítoris, la vagina. Finalmente él eyaculó, emitiendo un grito como si fuera su último aliento.

Ella sintió vibrar el miembro en su mano, y entonces sintió sus propias vibraciones cuando él la llevó al orgasmo con sus dedos.

_Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el espejo._

**Y vio a Sasuke.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke iba embalado por el corredor huyendo de la imagen que vio al otro lado del espejo. _Alejándose._

El dolor lo desgarraba por dentro. Sentía fuego en las entrañas, el pecho oprimido, y sus gemidos de sufrimiento se le quedaban atascados en la garganta.

_Sakura. Su Sakura._

_Por lo más sagrado, ¿cómo sobreviviría a eso?_

**¡MALDITA SEA!**

¿Cómo erradicar esa imagen de su mente? Vagamente oyó sus gritos, llamándolo, pero continuó corriendo por los pasillos, anchos, luego más estrechos hasta salir a la amplia cámara subterránea. El sonido del agua lamiendo suavemente la orilla se mezcló con sus horrorizados resuellos.

Tropezó, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas sin derramar, y sus manos tocaron algo duro; _algo duro, áspero, húmedo._ Una piedra de la pared. Se agarró a ella y sus uñas soltaron tierra y diminutas láminas de pizarra. Apoyó todo el cuerpo en la pared de piedra y ladrillo, medio desplomado por el dolor y la pena.

No lo soportaba. _No podía soportarlo._

El dolor urgía dentro de él, llenándole el pecho, los pulmones, la garganta, saliendo en sonidos que resonaban en las paredes, los sonidos de un hombre muriéndose. _Un animal atenazado por el dolor._

**Un ser mutilado sin remedio.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que muchas y muchos de vosotros me vais a matar por hacer que Sasuke sufra tanto, pero también él tiene parte de culpa por no confiar más en Sakura y mostrarle esa parte de él, que con tanto ahínco ha querido salvaguardar de los demás.

También se sobreentiendo… el pobre ha tenido una infancia para nada bonita, que ya explicaré en ch. más adelante.

Sakura ha demostrado que, aunque esa parte de su rostro la aterrorizaba, aún lo sigue amando. En todo momento que esta con Itachi, intenta no pensar en Sasuke, pero como ya veis, es imposible.

Por eso arriba del todo dije que los haría sufrir aún más si era posible… y aún les queda otra dosis de dolor… mis pobres queridos… muahahahaha que malvada que soy xD…

Bien, quiero aclarar la estrellita que he puesto ahí en el texto :D:

* Me llevó un huevo y medio comprender qué significaba ese "Oh, sí, un monstruo", y cuando lo hice, salté eufórica por toda mi casa al saberlo, si muchos no habéis caído (como yo, que soy torpe sin remedio xD…) os lo diré… Sakura en ese momento no llama monstruo a Sasuke, sino que se lo dice a sí misma, por haber dejado que su curiosidad se antepusiera a su "felicidad" (porque la verdad, no puede ser verdadero amor si uno te oculta cosas, puedes quererlo con locura, sí, pero le faltaría confianza a la cosa :/ )

Dicho esto, voy a repetir que si alguien quiere el lemon entre Shikamaru e Ino, que me lo digan por review, ya que ese ch. sólo aportaba más escenas calenturientas a este fic xD… pero se podía quitar sin perder información… y bueno, si estáis interesados, ya sabéis! Comentarme T.T… no me seáis malos T.T…

Ahora pasaré a los reviews :D…!

**Viiolet: **Ante todo, pedirte mil disculpas y perdones… porque es que no me di cuenta de que después cuando repasaba los coments, no me salías… de verdad que lo siento mucho por no contestarte (pensaste, vaya tía más antipática) Pues NO! Es que estoy en la puta parra xD… todo el día subida en mis laureles xD… de verdad que los siento mucho!

Hehehe muchas gracias por lo de "Puta madre, me encantas!"… Me meaba de la risa por lo súper expresiva que eres! De verdad, tus dos coments me encantan! Hehehe… la verdad es que en el primer ch. me daba pereza poner los signos de exclamación al principio y eso, pero antes mi protestota conciencia (y las críticas a puñados sobre eso xDD…) decidí, que leches, los pongo y punto xD…Dios, hay un montón de partes que me encantan *O*… hehehehe espero que te esté gustando la historia y nos vemos en el siguiente ch.! Cuidate mucho y besos! Ja Ne :)…!

**Natsumi-chan: **Holaaa! Cómo siempre, tu inner y tú curiosísimas xD…Bueno, ahora mismo, me centré más en Sakura que es Sasuke. Lo único que se ha visto es su dolor por parte de él y el gran amor que ella le tiene, pero que no puede soportar que la haya abandonado. Y me alegro de que sean un consuelo mis ch. para tus exámenes! Ojalá y te vayan todos muy bien :D…! Bueno, Madara no ha salido mucho, pero tranquila, que este no tardará en hacerlo xD… en el siguiente ya está activo xD…Creo que los subiré más rápido para que puedas desestresarte aunque sea un poco ^^… hehehe… en el siguiente más misterio y amor! Cuidate mucho y besooos! Adios Hiner tú también cuídate! Ja Ne Natsumi-chaan :)…!

**Milfy-chan: **Onee-chaan! Yo tampoco lo veía venir xD… me asustó un poco con el látigo o.O… xDD…Bueno, qué esperabas… Itachi adora a su hermano y lo idolatra, y también busca su aprobación (piensa en la relación de Sasuke con su padre en el anime)… así que no es de esperar que haga este tipo de cosas por seguir a su hermano. Itachi la ama, sin duda, pero más que eso, es un amor enfermizo. Él practica con otras para poder enseñar a Sakura, y cuando hace lo que hace, no tiene sentimientos, solamente por la muchacha de pelo rosado :O… Sakura-chan reacciona de esa manera, por el simple hecho de que le sorprendió verlo… como habrás leido, se sintió horrorizada… pero es otra parte más de él, y aun así, lo ama…Y Sasuke, supongo que aún desconfiaba… bueno, espero verte en el próximo nee-chaan! Hahaha tranquila, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda! Cuídate mucho y besos! Ja Ne :)…!

**La comadreja XDDD:** Hooola de nuevoo ^^! Pues sí, a Sasuke se le acabó el chollo xD…Cómo has podido leer, aún lo ama y no puede olvidarse de él aunque esté con Itachi, y para colmo… Sasuke los pilla in fraganti!... made mía, esto parece un culebrón xD… Me alegro demasiado (creo xD…) de que te gustara el lemon… en aquella época supongo que esos temas eran tabú y lo practicaban en la inntimidad del "hogar" xD… A mi Konan ni me va ni me viene, pero Madara… (*¬*)…. Con esa cara te lo digo todo xD…es muuuuy malote :P… xD… Espero que sigas leyendo! Nos vemos! Y cuidate mucho! Besoos! Ja Ne :)…!

**YuukiSaku12: **hahahaha mucha gente me lo ha dicho ya xD… Bueno, espero que este corto pero intenso ch. aplaque un poco tus ganas! Pero tranquila! Intentaré subir el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda! Cuidate mucho y besooos! Ja Ne :)…!

**MimiSan89:** Ojalá y eso nunca pase! No me gustaría dejar una historia a medias… ya que a mí tampoco me gustaría que me dejaran en vilo cuando leo… pero intentaré no dejarlo… lo que por el momento me va muy bien ehehehe… Me alegro que seas ultraexigente! A mi las faltas me sacan de quicio… uiiish… mataría por corregir fics xD… pero me dirían fanática y loca… así que lo dejaré para otro momento xD… hehehehe para nada seca! Me ha encantado tu review! Hehehe y si, acabarán juntos… porque lo digo yo y punto ò.ó xD…hahahaha lo de Carlotta cantando esa canción fue muy bueno, que risas me pegué xD… hehehe espero que te guste este humilde fic! Dentro de poco publicaré otro, pero es de un manga diferente, se llama Black bird y es de Kanoko Sakurakouji…excelente dibujante manga… así que si te interesa mi manera de escribir, puedes leerlo, pero no se si te enterarás, porque continuo a partir de un ch. del manga xD… y haré muchas más! Tengo en mi cabeza demasiadas ideas xD… hehehehe Cuidate mucho y besooos! Ja Ne :)…!

**Alvebia-chan:** Hello alvebia-chaaan! Muahahahaha la veradd, no se si verdadera felicidad hubiera tenido Sakura y Sasuke no le rebelava su secreto… pienso que eso era desconfiar de la mujer a la que ama… si te quiere, lo aceptará, sino, es que no era para ti (Pero Sakura-chan si que lo es Sasu-chaan ó.ò!)…Dile a ese escritor que es un crack xD… me encanta esa frase :)…Bueno, espero que un apr de dudas se te hayan aclarado con este ch.! Cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.! Besooos! Ja Ne :)…!

**Nukire: **hahahaahahaha pobre Lerroux xD… (Hay que matarlo ¬¬… -inner: imbécil, ya está muerto -.-U…- Pues me da igual, voy a su tumba y bailo sobre ella… y punto!)… Ya ves, se curraron mucho la peli… me encantó, y la música la prefería en inglés… la pasión que imprimía Gerard al cantar "point of no return" me dejó derretida… buaaah….se notaba la atracción… Sí, Christine se fue con Raoul dejando a Eric… Si ella no hubiera cantado esa noche, el chico ni siquiera la habría notado (como pasó al principio de la peli ò.ó)… pero qué se le va a hacer… espero que te guste mi fic y no te defraude :D… hehehehe Cuidate mucho y besooos! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Ja Ne :)…!

**Mimi-chaan: **hahahaha no te preocupes por tardar, lo importante es que lo hiciste (o al menos que lo leiste), con eso me conformo, pero igualmente muchas gracias por comentar ^^…hahahahaha Konan es una tuertado, ya te digo xD… grrr… madara e itachi… Dios xD… y Sasuke temía el rechazo de ella, pero es que ni le dio la opción de decirlo que que Sakura sentía, simplemente la devolvió y punto… creo que tenía demasiado miedo… y ahora se han complicado aún más las cosas… así que Saku y Sasu la llevan clara… pero don't worry… esto irá a mejor xD… no siempre es negativo xD… y vamos si Itachi ha aprovechado para acercarse… no ha tardado xD…y en el siguiente, veremos a Madara y su verdaderas intenciones entrar en acción! Mini lucha de Sasuke contra Madara! CHAN CHAN! xD… y tiene que ver demasiado Karin, porque ella quiere conseguir el apoyo del conde ante la reciente fama adquirida por nuestra primma donna favorita! Muahahaha… Y eso de Cheyenne? No entendí nada xD… hahaha Cuidate mucho y besoos! Espero verte en el siguiente! Continua con tu fic, me dejaste en ascuas :/… quiero saber que pasará! Ja Ne :)…!

.

.

Bueno, queridos mios, gracias por pasaros a leer, y por Kami –sama y todos los dioses existentes, dejarme unos cuantos reviews T.T… aunque no os preocupeis, no dejaré de escribir porque no me dejeis… si os hago felices con mis ch. , eso me basta ^^…

Pasar una buena semanaa! Nos vemos y cuidaros mucho :D! Ja Ne :)…!


	13. Causa perdida

Hola a todos de nuevo! Muahaha ya vuelvo con otro ch.! Espero que os guste muchooo! A ver que reviews me dejáis esta vez *O*…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este ch. contiene lemon en su totalidad al igual que palabras y frases obscenas. Por favor, si es menor de edad o no le gusta, absténgase de leer este capítulo (y si habéis leído todos los otros hasta llegar a aquí siendo menores o no gustándoos el lemon, será porque tenéis una mente un poco sucia y aún así os picó la curiosidad… muahahahaha xD… no sé que porras digo xD). Esto es un UA y los personajes no me pertenecen (Maldita sea Kishimoto-san! Algún día me cobraré esta injuria :/…) al igual que la historia, que es una adaptación (Muahahaha… se nota que soy una pervertida con las novelas que leo no xD?... –inner: calla de una vez joder… y da el pase pa que lean… cogollos!- Ya voy ¬¬…)

Bueno, espero que os esté gustando el fic…y si veis que la trama se está alejando de lo que vosotros creíais o ya no os empieza a gustar… es fácil… SEGUIR LEYENDO! xD… Bueno, este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que son fans de EricxChristine y cuyo final nos resultó desesperante… (Lerroux, te maldigo, pero a la vez te amo… no sé… menuda antítesis ¬¬…)…

Disfrutarlo Chicos/as! Cuidaros muchooo! Ja Ne :)…!

.

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

.

13. Causa perdida.

.

.

El disfraz de madame Yamakana para el baile de máscaras de gala no fue elegido al azar. Había dedicado esmerada atención en escoger ese vestido largo de pequín, con un corpiño ceñido todo de negro que se enseñaba una saludable extensión de sus pechos, y una falda que caía en anchos pliegues en franjas verticales rojas y negras. Bajo la falda llevaba unas medias negras sujetas con ligas rojas y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Para ocultarse la cara había elegido una máscara roja sangre adornada con cuatro plumas negras, para las que tenía planes especiales cuando ya estuviera avanzada la velada.

Un observador cualquiera habría tenido la impresión de que simplemente había decidido llevar un vestido escotado de amplia falda hecha de franjas rojas y negras. Pero con una observación más atenta se veían que en una mano portaba el mango de un largo látigo negro y en la otra un brillante adminículo que se asemejaba sospechosamente a un pene.

Cuando logró situarse silenciosamente detrás de los dos administradores, estos iban bajando la ancha escalera, saludando a los asistentes a su muy retrasada gala. Chôji había elegido disfrazarse de un AMBU, un antiguo cuerpo de élite hace ya tres siglos, con la camisa negra y el haori verde, unos pantalones oscuros y una máscara negra que se asemejaba a un mono. Tal vez se imaginaba que estaba irreconocible, pero cuando ella había tenido un pene en sus manos reconocía a su propietario en cualquier parte y con cualquier disfraz.

El de Shikamaru encajaba perfectamente con él, lo que la sorprendía, dada la creatividad con que le explicó. En sus más íntimos y eróticos detalles, lo que tenía intención de hacerle después del baile. Había decidido disfrazarse de un gran pintor que había existido siglos atrás, _Sai, el genio de la tinta_.

_Ella no tuvo el valor de decirle que ese determinado "Sai" prefería un miembro erecto a un sexo chisporroteando excitación._

Esperó hasta que Shikamaru se detuvo a conversar con una muy respetable señora mayor, antigua mecenas, que llevaba un inmenso tocado. Entonces se le acercó y, medio girada, le golpeó la pierna y le metió el falo en el bolsillo de su pantalón ancho para que sintiera su tamaño.

Abriendo su abanico negro (con figuritas del Icha Icha Paradise dibujadas en rojo) acercó más la cara, lo justo para sisearle desde detrás:

- _Te voy a meter esta enorme polla negra por el culo si no haces exactamente lo que yo te diga._

Shikamaru pegó un salto como si lo hubiera pellizcado, pero no perdió la serenidad y contestó a la señora mayor.

- _Reúnete conmigo en el salón blanco dentro de veinte minutos _–le dijo Ino, en un prometedor gorjeo acuoso.

Acto seguido, le sacó el pene del bolsillo y se alejó, dando un rodeo, en dirección a Chôji.

Su osito de peluche había encontrado un grato público en una pareja disfrazada de aldeanos, se las arregló para fingir que se le caía al suelo el látigo, a sus pies.

Caballeroso que era él, se agachó a recogerlo; ella también se agachó. Sus ojos se encontraron, tras sus respectivas máscaras, y cuando estaban los dos de cuclillas, le dijo:

- _Eso es para ti. Reúnete conmigo en el salón blanco dentro de veinte minutos._

Después se enderezó y se alejó a toda prisa. Sólo podía imaginarse el rojo subido que le teñiría las mejillas a su pobre osito.

Sofocó una alegre risa. Si tenía la cara roja en ese momento, _la tendría morada cuando hubiera acabado con él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pero Sakura, ¿por qué tenemos que mantener en secreto nuestro compromiso? –preguntó Itachi, cogiéndole las manos y apretándoselas con efusión.

Esa noche llevaba máscara, _lo que a ella le perturbaba tremendamente._

**Otro enmascarado.** _¿Qué secretos le ocultaba Itachi?_

- Si Sasuke se entera… se enfurecerá –le dijo, muy seria-. Sólo quiero darle tiempo.

Pasó los dedos por el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado él, una enorme esmeralda cuadrada rodeada por diminutos diamantes blancos. En lugar de llevarlo en el dedo, donde sin duda atraería la atención, había decidido lucirlo colgado al cuello, de una cadenilla, y metido dentro del corpiño.

- ¿Tiempo? _¿Tiempo para qué? _**¿Para que vuelva a raptarte?** Sakura, todavía no te has recuperado del todo de tu experiencia con ese monstruo. Sigues tan pálida como un fantasma y caminas como si estuvieras en trance. Si no supiera lo contrario, pensaría que estás enferma.

Estaba enferma. Enferma de un corazón roto**; **_enferma de pensar cómo había traicionado a Sasuke; __enferma de saber que él la había visto con Itachi._

**Y enferma por la verdad de que era tan cobarde que no lo buscaría para estar con él.**

Era más fácil, mucho más fácil, aceptar casarse con Itachi, convertirse en vizcondesa Uchiha, llevar una vida normal con un hombre que la amaba y no tenía nada que ocultar. _Y que no llevaba máscara todos los días._

**Sólo en los bailes de disfraces.**

Obligándose a sonreír, le cogió las manos y se las cerró alrededor del abultado anillo.

- Sólo un poco más de tiempo, Itachi. Cuando…cuando me acostumbre a la idea de que nos vamos a casar, se lo diremos a todo el mundo, te lo prometo.

Un joven disfrazado interrumpió la conversación entrando al pequeño salón.

- Señor vizconde, otros patrocinadores le andan buscando.

- ¿Me acompañarás, querida mía? –dijo Itachi a Sakura-. Debo hablar con ellos sobre ciertos acuerdos.

- Ah, no –dijo una voz muy calmada detrás de ellos-. Señorita Haruno, espero que se quede aquí. Deseo hablar con usted, si me lo permite.

Los dos se giraron a mirar. El hombre parecía haber brotado por arte de magia de aquel rinconcito lujoso del pequeño salón. Estaba disfrazado de un antiguo líder del clan Uchiha, que casualmente también se llamaba Madara. Llevaba una enorme armadura roja rodeándole el pecho y una máscara naranja y negra que le cubría casi toda la cara, y una larga y brillante espada.

- Ah, Madara, eres tú –rió Itachi, aunque la risa le sonó algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿No habrás creído, supongo, que yo era el Fantasma de la Ópera? –replicó este. Burlón.

Itachi enderezó la espalda.

- No, claro que no. Y me alegra que hayas llegado. Si te quedas para acompañar a la señorita Haruno, te estaré muy agradecido.

Miró a Sakura, que de repente deseó tener un pretexto para salir de ahí y no tener que quedarse a solas con el conde. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera uno, el conde le cogió firmemente el brazo. Haciéndole una ligera venia, Itachi le tomó la mano enguantada, se la levantó y le rozó suavemente el dorso con los labios.

- Hasta pronto –le dijo, y a su hermano-: Cuida de ella, hermano. Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Sakura se soltó de la mano de Madara y echó a andar con fingida despreocupación hacia la puerta. No le dejaría ver cuánto la inquietaba con esos brillantes ojos detrás de la máscara.

_Máscaras, máscaras por todas partes._

- Qué hermoso disfraz ha elegido, señorita Haruno –dijo el conde-. Un detallado vestido negro, con cadenillas de oro, un tocado, y un diminuto antifaz dorado. Pero no tengo clara su identidad. ¿La diosa Kyûbi, tal vez?

- ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo? –replicó ella, con voz tranquila, aunque el corazón le retumbaba como loco.

_¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo cuando la furia de un enmascarado con todo el derecho a estarlo simplemente la hacía llorar_?

Le pareció que él arqueaba una ceja detrás de la máscara.

- ¿Nada de conversación agradable, entonces, señorita? Bueno, pues vayamos al grano.

Su voz sonó tranquila y baja, pero no como terciopelo sino más bien como plata dura y fría. Le hizo bajar desagradables sensaciones por el espinazo. Él avanzó hacia ella hasta ponerse delante, alto, predador, haciendo que le retumbara el corazón. Detrás vio la pared recubierta por un tapiz y a un lado un diván. No tenía hacia dónde moverse para alejarse de él.

- En primer y principal lugar, si bien encuentro divertido el interés de mi hermano por usted, no toleraré su estúpido plan de casarse con una mujer de su clase. Tengo la oportunidad de concertarle un matrimonio mucho mejor, y obedecerá. Así que está muy bien que no hayan hecho el anuncio del compromiso.

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, alargó la mano y cogió el anillo que le había regalado Itachi. Con un fuerte tirón lo arrancó de la cadenilla y prácticamente se lo enterró en la cara.

- _No lo va a necesitar_ –dijo, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.

Se acercó otro poco y le levantó el mentón, enterrándole las yemas de los dedos en la parte blanda de abajo. Aunque ella sentía más sofocante su antifaz debido a la cercanía de él, de todos modos le pareció que servía de frágil barrera entre los dos.

- En segundo lugar –continuó él-. Entiendo la atracción que siente por su muy… excitante persona, _y haré todo lo que sea necesario para favorecer su objetivo de colocarla permanentemente en su cama, __**entre otros lugares.**_ No me cabe duda de que se sentirá muy complacido con ese arreglo. Su futura esposa puede darle un heredero, atender a sus invitados y llevar el título de vizcondesa, mientras usted sirve a…_otras necesidades._

Acercó más la cara, dejando que casi se tocaran las máscaras. Ella sintió olor a tabaco y a ajo en su aliento, un aliento caliente, agitado por el deseo. Intentó apartarse, pero él la empujó hacia la pared y la dejó aplastada con su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo, con el bulto de su miembro erecto muy evidente; la espada del disfraz se le enterró en la parte superior del muslo, atrapada entre sus cuerpos. Sujetándole firmemente el mentón con los dedos, que seguro le dejarían una marca roja en la blanca piel, él apoyó la otra mano en la pared, junto a su hombro.

- Ha de saber, señorita Haruno, que mi hermano y yo lo compartimos **todo**.

Diciendo eso, plantó la boca en la de ella, ahogando el grito que podría haber lanzado.

Sakura se debatió, pero él era mucho más fuerte, y se las había arreglado para dejarla aprisionada, aplastada a la dura pared, sin poder moverse. Le enterró la lengua en la boca, aplastándole los bordes de los labios con los dientes, como si quisiera tragársela.

Cuando por fin ella logró liberar el mentón, él ya había desviado la atención a sus pechos. Metió la mano bajo el borde fruncido del escote y la bajó hasta pasarla por debajo de uno de sus pechos y ahuecó la palma en él. Se lo apretó y manoseó de una manera violenta, exigente, mientras que con la otra le aprisionó las muñecas con fuerza, inmovilizándoselas por delante de la cintura.

Ella ya respiraba más rápido, al ritmo de él. Se sentía caliente, sofocada y ofuscada.

- Nos divertimos muchísimo en el castillo Uchiha –le dijo él, pellizcándole fuertemente el pezón.

La sensación de dolor y placer le bajó como un rayo al vientre, lo que la hizo ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y agrandar los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada y pudo observas a aquellas dos piedras negras oscurecidas por el deseo, _brillantes de promesa y presunción_.

- Estoy segurísimo de que lo encontrará muy… _satisfactorio_. Y si se le ocurre la idea de declinar la invitación de mi hermano, no olvide que somos los patrocinadores del Teatro de la Ópera y, como tales, tenemos en esta mano su subsistencia, y la de muchas otras personas.

Y usando dicha mano, le apretó el pecho con tanta fuerza que ella gritó de miedo y dolor.

- ¿Hemos llegado a un entendimiento? –le preguntó, mirándola.

_Su sonrisa burlona le dijo que a él no le importaba si ella aceptaba o no._

Le frotó el pezón con el pulgar, de un lado a otro, apretándoselo así y asá, y luego le cogió el otro.

- No –gimió ella, intentando apartarse, aun cuando tenía la respiración jadeante, los pezones duros y sentía dilatados los labios de la vulva.

_Kami-sama, ¿cómo podía sentir eso? _Más aterrada por la reacción de su cuerpo que por él, intentó girarse para escapar. Él la soltó y puso un pie al lado del de ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó en el borde del diván, él la empujó otro poco y se le echó encima; por el cuello se le deslizaron las cadenillas de oro.

Aplastada por su peso en esa incómoda posición, oyó su risa ronca cerca del oído.

- Puede que al principio sea algo tímida, señorita Haruno, pero no me cabe duda de que se dejará convencer y aprenderá a disfrutar de nuestro acuerdo. Pese a sus protestas, _me parece que es muy fácil de persuadir._

Montó sobre ella a horcajadas y, encerrándole la cintura entre sus gruesas piernas, le presionó la entrepierna con el bulto de su miembro excitado dentro de sus pantalones anchos, y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, estirándoselos.

Se le elevaron los pechos y los pezones se le enterraron en la seda de la enagua empujando el brocado del corpiño.

Él la miró y le brillaron de deseo los ojos oscuros. Se lamió los labios.

- Aunque este no es el momento ni el lugar para probar todos los tesoros que tiene para ofrecer, _no puedo resistirme a probar un poquito._

De un tirón le bajó el corpiño, con tanta fuerza que se le enterró el borde del escote en los hombros y los costados de los pechos. La enagua bajó también y de pronto su pecho izquierdo estaba desnudo, hinchado y con el rosado pezón en punta.

Madara bajó la cabeza y cerró los labios finos y mojados alrededor de él. En lugar se succionárselo con fuerza, como ella supuso que haría, la sorprendió pasándole la lengua y mordisqueándoselo suavemente. Se le endureció. Con la respiración jadeante, se agitó debajo de él, el fuerte bulto de su miembro le frotó la entrepierna y por ella pasó una espiral de deseo, aun cuando forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.

De repente, él se quedó inmóvil y abrió la boca, liberándole el pecho. Le echó el aliento caliente sobre la piel mojada, pero se apartó y retiró el cuerpo de encima de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio una figura alta, oscura y amenazadora detrás de él. Se le paró la respiración y el corazón le bajó al vientre y más abajo; le dio un vuelco y se estremeció, y se le resecó la boca.

- Ah, _Madara_, veo que aún no has aprendido a aceptar un no por respuesta –dijo Sasuke, su voz tranquila e impersonal, paseando la mirada por ella-. ¿Sigues tan desesperado que debes tomar a una dama por la fuerza?

_Así que Sasuke conocía al conde, _pensó Sakura, extrañada.

Intentando discernir la expresión de su amante, lo miró a los ojos, pero se veían apagados, negros, oscurecidos por la máscara, que le cubría toda la parte superior de la cara, no sólo la mitad, como si se hubiera vestido para el baile de máscaras también.

Madara masculló unas palabras que ella no entendió, pero que le parecieron obscenidades. Vio cómo la expresión de sorpresa y reconocimiento de sus ojos se transformaba en rencor y odio. Se le curvó la boca en un _rictus_ de desdén e hizo una honda inspiración.

- Así que eres tú, entonces, _Sasuke._ No me habría imaginado jamás que te quedarías en Konoha.

Sakura captó el movimiento de su mano hacia la cintura.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había tenido retenido el aliento.

_Pero cuando Madara se giró con su espada, Sasuke lo enfrentó con la suya._

Disfrazado de un antiguo bandolero de Konoha, Sasuke avanzó moviendo su espada, las hojas chocaron, con gran estruendo, se deslizaron y rechinaron, mientras Sakura miraba horrorizada todavía tendida en el diván.

No tardó en quedarle claro, pese a su ignorancia en la materia, que Sasuke estaba muy bien versado en esgrima. Era el mejor de los dos. Sólo empezaba a agitársele la respiración cuando Madara soltó su espada, que cayó estrepitosamente sobre el brillante suelo de madera.

Sasuke colocó la punta de la suya en el centro del pecho del conde y ahí detuvo el movimiento; entonces ladeó la cabeza, como pensando qué debía hacer. El gesto de sus mandíbulas apretadas le dijo a ella que estaba preparado y dispuesto a enterrársela.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ángel! ¡No! –exclamó, corriendo a su lado y cogiéndole el brazo-. Él no vale el perjuicio que te harías.

Él la miró y ella casi retrocedió; la expresión de sus ojos era vacía, remota, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

- Esta no es la primera vez que le pone las manos encima a una mujer no dispuesta. –Sus ojos oscurecidos por la máscara se enfriaron aún más-. _A no ser que tú estuvieras dispuesta._

Sakura ahogó una exclamación y retrocedió.

- ¡Sasuke! No…

No supo qué más decir, no encontró las palabras; _se le paralizó la boca._

Madara aprovechó la ocasión.

- No me matarás, Sasuke. No eres otra cosa que un tonto débil que tienes que vivir escondido bajo tierra por miedo a que te vean a la luz del día. La única ocasión en que estás libre para andar por aquí es cuando los demás también llevamos máscara. _No _–advirtió, al ver que Sasuke tensaba el brazo, como para enterrarle la espada-. Tienes demasiadas muertes sobre tu cabeza, y una más provocaría la ira de toda la ciudad, que se te arrojaría encima. _Ahora que sé dónde estás, _**no tendrás ningún lugar donde esconderte**. –Retrocedió, apartándose de la espada de Sasuke y se agachó a coger la suya-. Te diré una cosa más, Sasuke, señor Fantasma de la Ópera: te has interpuesto en mi camino demasiadas veces. Esa ha sido, ¿cómo dicen?, la gota que rebasó el vaso. –Su atención pasó a Sakura, y luego a Sasuke-. Ahora que te he encontrado, _me vengaré_, y tendré el placer de tomar a la _mujer_ también. Como bien sabes, Sasuke, **los Uchiha no aceptamos negativas.**

Sakura lo observó salir, vio con qué suavidad cerraba la puerta, y comprendió que esa resuelta actitud no podía significar anda bueno.

Entonces se volvió hacia Sasuke.

_Ah, Kami-sama, verlo. Ansiaba acariciarlo, sentir su tersa y cálida piel en las palmas, apretar su boca contra la suya, saborearlo._

- Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Kushina. La mujer que hizo desplegar mil shinobis.

Su tono era irónico, y su lenguaje corporal mantenía la distancia entre ellos. **Pero sus ojos ardían.**

- Has reconocido mi disfraz.

- _Por supuesto_. El dorado, las cadenillas de oro, el vestido oscuro. –El desprecio teñía sus palabras-. ¿Así que Kushina ha elegido al joven y guapo Minato? Y Yamato, ¿qué? **¿No tiene otra opción que ir a la guerra para recuperar a su mujer?**

_Era cierto._ Itachi se había disfrazado de Minato, el Hokage que le robó la mujer, Kushina, a Yamato.

- **Si Yamato la repudió, ella no tuvo más opción que irse con Minato.**

Sasuke se plantó ante ella de un salto, erguido, potente, con el cuerpo tenso, envuelto en la arremolinada capa negra, el color que prefería.

- ¿Repudió? Sakura, tú…

Ella no le permitió terminar la frase. Le echó los brazos al cuello, le bajó la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Olvidó lo que ocultaba su máscara, olvidó su furia y su odio. Ya no tenía importancia el aspecto de una parte de su cara, _de esa pequeña parte de él_. Sasuke estaba ahí, la había perdonado. La había salvado del conde.

Además, _Kami-sama, sabía a Sasuke, a Sasuke, cálido, dulce, sensual. _Pasado sólo un instante de resistencia, él perdió el autodominio y la rodeó con sus brazos. Le enmarcó la cara, correspondiéndole el beso, gimiendo en su boca.

- Sakura, Sakura.

Su lengua, sus labios, la devoraban, la bebían. Ella lo saboreaba también, la cálida y suave lengua, la gruesa y tersa curva de sus labios; palpaba sus anchos hombros, sentía el grueso bulto de su miembro apretado entre ellos; _gozaba del placer de la familiaridad, del consuelo, del regreso al hogar._

Antes que se diera cuenta, tenía levantado el vestido, los muslos desnudos más arriba de las ligas, y estaba con las nalgas apoyadas en el brazo del diván, afirmándose con los brazos. Con el corpiño bajado hasta la cintura, sus pechos desnudos subían y bajaban, destellando como crema a la tenue luz.

Cuando Sasuke la penetró con su grueso y duro miembro, sintió el escozor de lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. La llenaba, la completaba; íntimo, conocido, justo lo que necesitaba.

Él la levantó, con sus fuertes y potentes manos en las caderas, afirmándola mientras embestía, _subiendo y bajando_, _entrando y saliendo_, con los muslos flexionados debajo de los de ella, y las rodillas apoyadas en el brazo del sofá. _Entrando y saliendo, _y con los ojos cerrados. _¿Por qué no los abría? ¿Por qué no la miraba?_

Él aceleró el ritmo, más y más. A ella le zangoloteaban los pechos, _subiendo y bajando_, libres y fríos al aire. Sintió dilatado el clítoris, los labios de la vulva llenos, resbaladizos y calientes por la fricción, por el aumento del placer y la excitación, _por el deseo._ Sasuke jadeaba, echándole el aliento caliente, húmedo, moviendo las caderas, _entrando y saliendo_, llenándola, aumentándole el placer, el deseo, _más y más._

Entonces él eyaculó, en un orgasmo largo, fuerte.

Ella lo vio venir porque de repente, él abrió los ojos y los clavó en los suyos, brillando con la misma intensidad de la hoja de la espada, ardiendo de una emoción desnuda; se le tensó la mandíbula, le sobresalieron las venas y tendones del cuello, sus resuellos se hicieron roncos, entrecortados; sintió vibrar el miembro dentro de ella y luego el chorro, calentándola, y entonces, _él dejó de mover las caderas._

**Y se retiró, le dio la espalda y se agachó a recoger su espada.**

La introdujo en su vaina.

- ¡Sasuke! –sollozó ella, con los ojos llorando y el corazón rompiéndosele.

- Kushina eligió a Minato, provocando una guerra dirigida por su marido –dijo él. La miró brevemente por encima del hombro y fue a abrir una puerta cuya existencia ella ignoraba-. _Este Yamato no va a luchar por una _**causa perdida.**

_Acto seguido salió y cerró la puerta._

Cuando Sakura llegó a esta y la abrió, él ya había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! La cosa se está poniendo muuuuy chunga para los protas xD… los hago sufrir de una y mil formas (y lo que les queda para que puedan ser felices ¬¬…)

Bueno, las intenciones de Madara ya se han podido notar para con Sakura, cierto? Se la quiere tirar a lo sado… pobrecilla ella si llega a caer en manos de ese despiadado T.T… Y en todo este tiempo en el que han transcurrido tantas cosas… ¿Dónde putas estaba Itachi?... Fijo que en algún bar tomándose una copita con los otros patrocinadores xD… y Sakura pasándolo mal xD…

Qué os pareció la reacción de Sasuke y Sakura? Ella lo ama con todo su corazón, y aunque hiciera aquello con Itachi y Sasuke lo viera, era en él en quien pensaba (cierto, no hay escusa para su comportamiento, pero qué podía hacer ella si él la había rechazado sin que Sakura pudiera decir nada en su defensa :/? )

Y bueno, Sasuke estaba desesperado por verla. También la ama, y demasiado. Y a partir de ahora se lo demostrará…

También quiero decir, que cuando me refiero a Kushina, Minato, Yamato y Kyubi, es porque hace referencia a a Helena de Troya, Paris y Menelao, mientras que a Kyuni, lo he puesto como Afrodita (que Kami-sama y Kishimoto me perdonen xD)... Por eso lo de desplegar a tantos ninjas... porque no queria decir que zarparon mil barcos, poniendo estos ejemplos, cuando ya en un principio dije que iba a ser en la era de Naruto, aunque en la antigüedad existían los ninjas... ahora no xD...

Ahora los comentarios :)… Gente bonita y adorada xD…

.

**Hey Lenna: **hahahahaha... te comprendo... yo cuando me leí el libro y me vi la peli... me puse a llorar como una magdalena porque quería que el final fuera distinto xD... así que me lo imaginé yo de mil maneras posibles... hasta que encontré este libro... en el que finalmente se quedan juntos... pero no veas lo que han de pasar xD... Me alegro de que hayas sido masoquista xD... hahahaha claro, imagínatelos... yo cuando lo leí... dije, "Dios, ya me puedes matar, que soy feliz xD"... y ves?... no me hizo caso xD... Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando :)... y por encima de todo, espero que te guste la trama de la historia y cómo he colocado los personajes... me costó un montón decidir si ponía a Raoul como Itachi, Sai, Naruto... y de los demás ni te cuento... Los únicos fijos eran Sasuke y Sakura xD... Bueno, cuídate mucho y dale con los placebos... es bueno xD... te lo digo yo... que salí así por confundir pastillas buenas con caramelos xD... hahahaha Besooos! Ja Ne :)...

.

**Milfy-chan: ** Oneee-chaan! :)...No te preocupes si un día no me puedes dejar tu review... sabré que lo has leído... no quiero que te sientas obligada a dejármelo cada vez que actualizo... Cuando tengas tiempo, lo haces y si no... ya lo harás otro día o en la siguiente actualización... don't worry :D... hehehe...pues si... han sufrido bastante... y lo que les quedan... felicidad intercalada con dolor y sufrimiento... muahahahaha xD... Bueno, espero que todo te vaya bien y cuidate muchooo! Muchos besoos Onee-chaan! Ja Ne :)...

.

**yalira uchiha: **hehehe pobrecillo sí... pero eso pasa por no escucharla... aunque ella también tiene lo suyo xD... hehehe me alegro de que te gustara :D... espero verte en el siguiente ch.! Cuidate mucho y besooos! Ja Ne :)...

.

**Ornella-chan:** Ohayooo! Hehehe no pasa nada ^^... y me alegro de que te guste el fic... hehehe... Sí, Itachi suplicante es tan... grrrr... pero he de borrar esa imagen de mi mente o no dormiré en días... *¬*... lindo Itachi... xD... tranquila, no pasa nada si no puedes comentar, será en el siguiente ^^... con que lo leas me hace feliz hehehe... Ahora me preocupa tu fic... actualiza T.T... me tienes en ascuas... todos los días abro mi bandeja de entrada para ver si has publicado xD... que nervios y qué desesperación por Kami-sama xD... sasuke estaba mutilado sin remedio. Pobre ángel... uuuy, y lo sigue amando como una loca... pero a partir de ahora, las cosas se aclararán y Sasuke tendrá que tomar una decisión ò.ó... muahahaha xD...Cuídate mucho y que te vaya todo muy bien! Besooos ^^! Ja Ne :)...

.

**Natsumi-chan: **hehehehehe... espero que te gustara el lemon de Ino y Shika... el hombre no tiene pelos en la lengua xD... que obscenidades le suelta por el amor de Kami xD... y bueno, cierto, Saku se pasó un poco gritando mucho, pero la impresión de ver esa parte de su cara le afectó bastante... aún así lo sigue amando con locura... y estuvo con Itachi, pero pensando en sasuke... pobre... mi Sasu-chan :(... Espero que este ch. Te haya gustado! Hehehehe... Ino seguirá con sus andadas en el siguiente ch. xD... Bueno, cuídate mucho y besooos! Que te vaya todo bieeen! Saludos inner... la mía también es muy curiosa... y no la puedo dejar salir siempre -.-U... haría desastres xd... hehehe

Ja en :)...

.

**Mimi-chan:** hahahaha desamarra a tu inner... pobre xD... pues sí, Fue injusta, pero él también... amando a Sasuke, y no teniéndolo cerca porque la había rechazado... no pudo hacer nada más que ir con Itachi... como ella ha dicho en el ch. Este... O.O... perdón... te hice llorar? Bueno, la verdad que la parte de Sasuke me conmovió mucho.. pobrecillo, se siente muy vívido... :(... pero ya verás que las cosas mejoran (aunque vuelvan a empeorar... y peor aún :S...)... La obsesión de Itachi se está convirtiendo en algo muy posesivo... que acarreará muchos problemas... buah... menudo miedo dan los dos hermanos... y ya has podido ver que trama Madara no?... Matar a Sasuke y tirarse a Sakura... que lindo el sado este xD... (inner: de lindo y una mierda ¬¬! )... ya ya xD... Bueno, espero que te vaya todo bien y te cuides mucho! Muchos besoos ^^! Ja Ne :)...

.

**Rekyem: ** Perfecto, se me hacía extraño no verte pululando por ningún sitio... así que ya me imaginé que te habría pasado algo con la compu... xD... claro :)... vamos a trabajar en ese nuevo fic... ha de ser la bomba :P... xD... Hehehe... muchas gracias por los calificativos... la verdad es que es muy fácil de imaginar las escenas y los actos... así que se lo agradezco a la verdadera autora, que es un hacha con el lemon xD... No pasa nada si no puedes dejarme un review... ya lo harás en la siguiente actualización o, conque simplemente lo leas, ya estará bien ^^... hehehehe Cuidate mucho y ya hablamooos :)! Besooos! Ja Ne :)..


	14. No estar a salvo

Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto! Es que entre los exámenes, el estudio puñetero y las enfermedades… no he parado…Caía una detrás de otra xD…

Bueno aquí os dejo otro ch.! Y os prometo que dentro de cuatro días tendréis el siguiente!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este ch. contiene lemon algo pesado, si no os gusta o sois menores de edad, absteneros de leerlo…(buah… hoy en día hay muy pocas personas que no les guste el lemon… y si las hay… pasaros la parte de Ino con esos dos xD… alé alé!)

Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia, que es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos… y… bueno, pues eso… que es un UA… xD… Maaldita sea… Yo quiero que Itachi sea míooooo! Nyaaaaaa T.T….

Bueno, ojalá tenga bastantes reviews en este ch. (aunque no lo merezca mucho por tardar tanto xD…) hahahahaha espero que lo disfrutéis y que lo leáis con avidez! Ja Ne :)…

.

**El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

.

14. No estar a salvo.

.

En la intimidad del salón blanco, muy lejos de todos los que estaban disfrutando del baile de máscaras, Ino tenía un grueso pene metido en su sexo por detrás y otro largo y delgado en la boca.

_¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer?_

Algo dándole por culo, por ejemplo; una lengua frotándole el clítoris, y tal vez otro par de labios, uno en cada pezón, para concretar aún más.

Pero, teniéndolo todo en cuenta, no se quejaba. No, no tenía ninguna queja mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con el tercer orgasmo de la sesión. Sus gemidos de placer los ahogaba el miembro de Shikamaru en su boca.

Hacía rato que se habían quitado los disfraces, a excepción de las máscaras. Ella había insistido en que se las dejaran puestas, como parte de la excitación.

Su látigo estaba enroscado en el suelo, olvidado en el momento en que esas dos vergas comenzaron a trabajársela, una por cada extremo. Una dentro y la otra fuera, una fuera y la otra dentro, como si formaran una larga cuerda que tiraba a uno y a otro lado por dentro de ella, a un ritmo parejo.

Sus voluminosos pechos colgaban, pesados, y con el movimiento de vaivén sus duros pezones rozaban la alfombra, produciéndole sensaciones que viajaban como rayos hasta su vibrante clítoris. Los sonidos de succión en su sexo igualaban a los que hacía su boca al entrar y salir el miembro de Shikamaru. Sujetándole la cara, este embestía con movimientos largos y lentos.

- Mi encantadora bruja –le dijo, entre resuello y resuello-. Te voy a ahogar. Cuando me corra te voy a ahogar.

_Ah, sí, sí, _pensó ella, encantada, curvando los labios alrededor de su miembro.

Chôji por su parte, le cogió las caderas, le enterró su grueso y redondo pene en la vagina, la dejó quieta ahí, y comenzó a introducirle en el ano el falo oscuro que antes ella había metido en el bolsillo de Shikamaru.

Cuando la dura e inflexible columna le entró, Ino tuvo la maravillosa sensación de ser llenada totalmente, una sensación de tirantez tal que cada respiración le hacía pasar una corriente de placer y dolor por todo el cuerpo. Chôji reanudó los movimientos, enterrándole más el objeto duro, y haciendo entrar y salir su miembro, llenándola, más y más, tanto que sentía que todas las entrañas se le movían con cada penetración. Se le ensanchó y dilató la cavernosa vagina, produciéndole sensaciones en lo más profundo, haciéndola arder de necesidad y alivio.

**¡Exquisito!**

Unas lágrimas calientes le hicieron arder las comisuras de los ojos, unas lágrimas producidas por un placer tan intenso que ya era insoportable, placer envuelto en dolor, la sensación de estar atrapada, aprisionada por tres vergas rígidas. No podía moverse. Entonces, cuando creía que el placer no podía aumentar más, Shikamaru le soltó la cabeza y le cogió los pechos, sosteniéndoselos y meciéndoselos debajo de sus testículos.

Estaba jadeante, respirando por la nariz, ahogándose con cada embestida del miembro de Shikamaru, y tenía la vagina tan mojada y resbaladiza que el pene de Chôji salió del todo un glorioso momento y luego se enterró hasta el fondo, empujando el falo con el vientre y enterrándoselo más. _¡Dolor!_ Le vibraba tan fuerte el clítoris que tenía que estar al rojo vivo, ardiendo de la necesidad de alivio.

Shikamaru gimió, embistió con fuerza, llegándole hasta el fondo de la garganta, y eyaculó, llenándosela con el caliente y salado semen, ahogándola.

Ino se lo tragó, con los ojos llenos de ardientes lágrimas, y cuando Shikamaru retiró el pene, se desplomó, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, mientras Chôji seguía dándole por detrás. Entonces este bajó una mano y le acarició el duro y vibrante clítoris y ella gritó con la boca en la alfombra, el grito del violento orgasmo que la recorrió toda entera, aliviándola. Seguía estremeciéndose y sacudiéndose cuando sintió dentro de ella las vibraciones del orgasmo de él, y su larga eyaculación. Y entonces él se desplomó encima de ella.

Cuando pasado un rato se incorporó y logró ponerse de pie, algo tambaleante, Chôji y Shikamaru seguían desplomados en la alfombra como unos bultos. Fue a instalarse entre ellos, en toda su desnuda gloria, con el clítoris y el sexo todavía zumbando y el ano crispado.

_Hizo restallar el látigo en el aire por encima de ellos._

Shikamaru se movió y abrió un ojo.

- Vamos Ino, no irás a…

Chôji se limitó a emitir un gemido.

- Vamos, vamos, señores, ¿es que os habéis corrido tanto que estáis secos? –bromeó ella, riendo y haciendo restallar el látigo otra vez-. La noche aun es joven. Puede que el baile de máscaras esté llegando a su fin, pero nosotros no tenemos por qué.

Justo entonces, para infinito alivio de los administradores, los planes de Ino se vieron interrumpidos por un grito que sonó en la distancia. A eso siguieron más gritos y chillidos.

- ¡El Fantasma! –chillaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían encontrado muerta a una de las modistas cerca de los camerinos, en los que no había nadie, porque todo el mundo estaba en el baile. Y la encontró uno de los tramoyistas, por casualidad, solamente porque lo habían enviado a por un accesorio de un atuendo para Karin. Ella le estaba describiendo el intrincado abanico a los patrocinadores del teatro, los hermanos Uchiha, y el mayor manifestó el deseo de verlo.

La mujer asesinada, Kin, aún no tenía treinta años; no era una chica particularmente guapa, pero tampoco mal parecida. La habían estrangulado, torciéndole y rompiéndole el cuello; la cabeza le caía sobre el hombro de una manera rara.

Se había disfrazado de pastora y todavía tenía puesto el antifaz; las faldas estaban levantadas y desordenadas, pero no quedaba claro si eso se debía a la forma como cayó o a que el Fantasma de la Ópera se había aprovechado de sus encantos bien antes o bien después de romperle el cuello.

Porque, _indudablemente_, el asesino era el Fantasma de la Ópera, que había estado bastante tiempo silencioso y discreto, más de dos meses en realidad, desde la muerte de Danzô. Por eso, andie le cabía la menor duda de que había sido él.

Sakura miró horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida cuando se lo llevaron, cubierto por una sábana blanca. ¿_Lo había hecho Sasuke?_

**¿Cómo?**

_No lograba comprenderlo._

Cubriéndose la boca con una mano, se alejó por el corredor, en dirección a la habitación donde dormía. **Qué violencia.** _Sí, él era capaz._ Ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, esa noche sin ir más lejos, cuando estaba considerando matar al conde.

_¿Habría descargado su furia en Temari? Una furia dirigida a Madara Uchiha, y también a ella, _**Sakura Haruno.**

Una fuerte mano le cogió el brazo. Se giró, con el corazón en la garganta. Era madame Ino, con su cara muy seria y triste. Estaba despeinada; se le había deshecho el pulcro y tirante moño en la nuca, y le caían los mechones de cualquier manera.

- Ya es hora de que hablemos, Sakura –le dijo, llevándola firmemente y haciéndola entrar en un cuarto cercano-. Llevas mucho tiempo dándome largas, y ahora ha ocurrido esto. Si hubieras hablado conmigo antes, tal vez podríamos haberlo impedido. Ahora no habrá esperanzas para Sasuke. ¿Lo entiendes?

La apartó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer en un sillón, en el que se hundió agradecida.

- Pero, madame, Sasuke…

Se le cortó la voz porque la directora de ballet se giró y la miró con ojos duros.

- No creerás que fue Sasuke el que hizo esto, ¿eh, Sakura? ¿Después de todo lo que sabes de él?

Sakura se echó a llorar.

- ¡No lo sé! No creo que él haya… a una mujer, pero madame Ino, ya ha matado antes.

- Tonta. Niña tonta –ladró madame, paseándose por la habitación-. Nunca ha matado. Jamás ha matado a nadie. No te mereces el amor que te ha dado si crees otra cosa. Tonta, tontos los dos. Le advertí que tú no eras… -se interrumpió porque se le cortó la voz, pero no disminuyó la furia de sus ojos-. Sakura, la leyenda del fantasma de la Ópera es sólo eso, una leyenda. Una leyenda que, con mi ayuda, él ha cultivado con el fin de protegerse. Si todo el mundo piensa que los contratiempos, los accidentes o las cosas que ocurren aquí son obra suya, estará más seguro, a salvo. Es más que tonto por no habértelo explicado él mismo.

Continuó paseándose por la habitación. Distraída, Sakura observó de paso que el corpiño dejaba desnuda una buena parte de sus pechos.

- ¿Por qué te hizo volver aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió para que te devolviera a nosotros? Yo creí que os marcharíais juntos y seríais felices.

Sakura sintió reseca la garganta.

- Le… le… -no le salía la voz-. Le quité la máscara.

En lugar de ladrarle palabras furiosas, cómo se imaginaba, madame Ino se detuvo, y la miró con una expresión mucho más horripilante de lo que ocultaba la máscara de Sasuke.

- Te atreviste.

Le volvió el llanto, en desgarradores sollozos.

- Sólo quería demostrarle que lo amo, sea lo que sea lo que oculta la máscara. No sabía… no lo sabía. Me sorprendí, me asusté. Fue aterrador. Su cara. Yo no sabía qué esperar, y me espantó. Chillé, y él se enfureció. Me odió. Lo vi en su cara. Dejó de desearme, _dejó de amarme._

Que alivio era hablar de eso, del horror y el dolor que había experimentado.

- Eres tú la que ya no lo ama –dijo madame secamente-. No soportas vivir con un hombre tan desfigurado, así que te has buscado otro, un amor rico.

- No, madame, ¡no! Me asusté, pero sólo el principio. Y entonces se enfureció terriblemente. Y me trajo de vuelta aquí. Ya no puede amarme, eso está claro. No ha venido a verme desde entonces. –No podía decirle, por muy Ino que fuera, que Sasuke la había visto con Itachi, desde el otro lado del espejo-. Pero lo sigo amando, _Ino_, de verdad. Ese lado de su cara es sólo una pequeña parte de él. Es horrible, pero, _él es mucho más que eso._

No pudo continuar hablando, al recordar lo terriblemente desolada que se sintió cuando él la dejó, asegurando que, a diferencia de Yamato, él no lucharía por una causa perdida.

_No creía que ella pudiera amarlo._

Tal vez se suavizó un tanto el semblante de Ino. O tal vez fue que se movió y cambiaron las sombras sobre su cara.

- No te perdonará esa traición. No me extraña que te haya traído de vuelta. Y entonces, tú vas y aceptas las atenciones del vizconde, justamente del vizconde. ¡Y de su hermano! ¿Qué más podría ocurrírsete para herirlo, Sakura?

Se alejó, haciendo revolotear las franjas rojas y negras.

- Una parte debe ser culpa mía, por no decírtelo –continuó-. Y de él también, por no… pero, ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo pudiste arrojar lejos el regalo de ese amor tan profundo, de esa pasión, de ese amor verdadero, con tanta facilidad? ¿Con tanta ignorancia? Yo creía que de todas las chicas tú serías la única que comprendería lo excepcional que es una relación así.

Sakura dejó de llorar.

- Ino, por favor, no sé de qué me habla, no entiendo. ¿De qué tiene que mantenerse a salvo? ¿Cómo conoce a los hermanos Uchiha? Por favor, _dígamelo_. No ha sido mi intención herirlo, de verdad.

- Madara Uchiha hará lo que sea para hundir a Sasuke, para que lo maten. Se conocen desde que eran niños, y jóvenes. Siempre con su máscara puesta, Sasuke se reunía por la noche, en la oscuridad, con el conde, su hermano y otros para vagar por las calles de Konoha haciendo lo que hacen los jóvenes. Era una alianza extraña,_ dudosa_, la del enmascarado Sasuke con malcriados nobles. Cómo se hicieron amigos, no lo sé. Sasuke se defendía bien, con su agilidad atlética y su aguda inteligencia. Ellos lo respetaban, y tal vez le tenían un poco de miedo…

Se le cortó la voz, y a Sakura le pasó por al cabeza la idea de que tal vez la directora del ballet conociera mucho más íntimamente a Sasuke de lo que ella se había imaginado.

_Eso no le sentó bien a su estómago revuelto._

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, madame la miró fijamente.

- No, Sasuke y yo nunca hemos sido amantes. Con su madre, que se llamaba Mikoto, éramos íntimas amigas. Nos criamos en la Kimigakure, donde mi madre tenía una escuela de ballet. Mikoto y yo aprendimos a bailar juntas, y nos vinimos a Konoha cuando teníamos dieciocho años. Ella, con su hermosa belleza, atrajo la atención del anterior conde Uchiha, y tuvieron un romance, que duró un tiempo. Murió cuando Sasuke tenía siete años. Debido a su relación con Mikoto, el viejo conde le encontró trabajo a Sasuke, y después, cuando éste se vio en la necesidad de ocultarse, recurrió a mí. –Titubeó un momento, y añadió-: Hay mucho más en la historia, muchísimo más, pero eso debe contártelo él, porque yo le prometí que jamás lo revelaría. Y ni siquiera a ti te lo puedo decir.

- Sasuke se presentó esta noche, y encontró a Madara conmigo –se atrevió a decir Sakura.

- ¿Sí? Así que eso fue lo que precipitó los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos –dijo Ino, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sakura se lo contó, sólo omitiendo lo de la vergonzosa reacción de su cuerpo al ataque del conde y que Sasuke le hizo el amor y luego se marchó hecho una furia dejándola abandonada ahí.

- ¿Por qué Madara odia a Sasuke?

- No sé cómo empezó, sólo sé que fue hace mucho tiempo y que hay cierta rivalidad entre ellos relacionada con cosas que ocurrieron en su juventud. Madara amenazó a Sasuke de muerte debido a un secreto que sabe de él, así que Sasuke vive escondido en el subterráneo del teatro. No creo que Madara supiera que él se había convertido en el Fantasma de la Ópera, hasta hace poco, tras los últimos acontecimientos. –Clavó la mirada en ella y Sakura comprendió que se refería a su relación con el ángel de la música-. Sasuke se ha vuelto descuidado desde que se enamoró de ti, y ahora que Madara sabe quién es y dónde está, no dejará pasar mucho tiempo antes de intentar matarlo. –Guardó silencio hasta que ella volvió a mirarla, y entonces continuó-: No te quepa duda, ha sido Madara el que ha matado a Kin esta noche, y lo ha hecho con el fin de provocar y conseguir que se eleve un clamor general en contra del Fantasma de la Ópera. _Sasuke no estará a salvo por mucho más tiempo_. **Y tú tampoco.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueeeeno, ya se ha terminado… qué os ha parecido? Ya sé, ya sé… Han hablado mucho xD… al principio, el trío no sabía si dejarlo o no… si os parece fuerte… me lo decís y lo quito de aquí… :/…

En el siguiente ch. se irán aclarando las intenciones de los personajes… espero que me dejéis unos cuantos reviews *O*… hhohohoho… pero ahora a lo importante… vuestros comentarios :)…

**.**

**Milfy-chan: **espero que todo te fuera bien! Hehehe… hace mucho que no subía y me avergüenzo bastante xD… aunque estaba liada pero be, eso no viene a cuento xD… Espero que este ch. te haya gustado, onee-chan :)… y me alegro de que nos ea una obligación para ti hehehe… la cosa se complicará y se desenredará para volver a liarse xD… supongo que va a estar bien de ahora en adelante xD… este capítulo ha sido un poco pesado en cuanto a explicaciones… hahaha… Cuidate mucho y besoos! Suerte para los exámenes! Ja Ne :)…!

.

**Alvebia-chan: **hahaha… Itachi no se irá… eso te lo aseguro xD… él es como una mosca cojonera entre la relaación que mantienen Sasuke y Sakura… y Madara ni te cuento, una más grande aún xD… Pues sí, Madara no es que la quiera de concubina, sino que le ha gustado bastante esta chica y él es como un cazador… tantas veces lo han interrumpido que sólo con eso lo hace todo más excitante para él… hahahaha está muy loco… si es un conde perdido? Ya verás como se va desentrañando la historia xD… Lo de Kushina y Minato era la historia de Helena de Troya, Paris y Menelao… aunque no lo iba a poner así como así xD… y bueh, Itachi la quiere de una manera obsesiva… y no acepta que se quede en el teatro para que la vuelvan a raptar… espero que este ch. te sacie un poquillo toooda esta maldita espera… el jueves volveré a publicar el siguiente si todo va bien… hehehe… Cuidate mucho y besoos! Te espero en el siguientee! Ja Ne :)…!

.

**Zerezo-kitzz:** hahahahaa que si es malo? Dirás cosas peores de él cuando vaya avanzando el fic xD…esto es poco comparado con lo que va a hacer… va a ser un cabrón en potencia xD… y bueno, Sakura hizo sufrir a Sasuke, aunque el chico tampoco es un santo xD… pero se aman T.T…(yo quiero que alguien me ame así xD…) hahahaha no molestas, me haces feliiiz xD… Bueno, cuidate mucho y besooos! Nos vemos! Ja Ne :)…!

.

**Lenna: **Pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto :/… pero entre la gripe de mier…, los exámenes y el puñetero entreno, me han dejado k.o. xD… hahahaha bueno, drama aún le queda… os voy a dejar llorando si es posible :)…! Ella no lo desprecia, pero cómo Sasuke se precipita y prefiere no escuchar… es lo que hay xD… Madara es un ser despreciable (pero a mí en el anime me encanta xD…) Está muuuy salido este hombre xD… hahahaha be, Cuidate mucho y besoooos! Nos vemos en el siguientee! Ja Ne :)…!

.

**Yalira uchiha:** hahaha me alegro de que sea una adicción xD… y espero que de ahora en adelante disfrutes mucho más :)! Hehehehe Cuidate mucho y besoos! Nos vemos ^^! Ja Ne :)..!

.

**Rekyem: **Que si levantará a la turba? Buah… eso no, lo siguiente xD… si hace falta a todo el pueblo xD… hahahaha si, Sasuke es un poco malillo… pero la quiere y luchará por ella aunque de a entender lo contrario… a mi esa escena me encanta xD… las cosas se complicarán aún más xD… bueno, espero verte en el siguiente ch.! Muchos besoos y cuidate! Ja Ne :)…!

.

Mis queridos lectores, espero no decepcionaros con la tardanza… problemillas que tiene la gente siempre… pero bueh! Por favor, bonitos reviews *O*…! Nos leemos en el siguiente ch…! Cuidaros muchooo! Ja Ne :)…!


End file.
